


What Isn't Eaten Becomes Corrupted

by LightDarkGemini



Series: What Doesn't Kill You, Eats You [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Clowns, Corruption, Dark Character, Dark Romance, Deadlights (IT), Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I still need jesus, Love Triangles, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Shapeshifting, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Unrequited Crush, Violence, back on this train, mass killings, season two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 72,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkGemini/pseuds/LightDarkGemini
Summary: A girl wanted to die and she died. What a bunch of cliché bullshit right? Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. This story was anything but overworked, overplayed, overdone.She got her wish; to die by and in the hands of her dark beloved.Now, she floated.((we got season 2 ya'll))





	1. Misery Loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ALL SO MUCH for all your support and patience with me and this story! I never thought it would be so popular. I hope you enjoy this new season. It's gonna get crazyyyy

**Chapter 1: Misery Loves Company**

 

A girl wanted to die and she died. What a bunch of cliché bullshit right? Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. This story was anything but overworked, overplayed, overdone.

She got her wish; to die by and in the hands of her dark beloved. Now, she floated.

 

Floated?

 

No, not floated. That’s not the right word. Somewhere in between float and sink. Adrift? Maybe. She can’t explain the feeling. So other worldly. No fear. No sadness. Nothing.

Was she really dead? Then where’s her father? She knew he would come for her when it was time. That means, she’s not really dead. Half dead? She laughed, it was a funny word her father made as a joke. Yeah, half dead sounds right. It even feels right.

Junia opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. Not pitch black darkness like being inside of a closet with no light source. A darkness like space, galaxy. Breath was taken by the awestruck spectacle. Stars, dark blues and purples, hints of striking yellow and white. It was amazing and scary.

Although she drifted, senses didn’t alert to the typical human panic of being in space with no gear. Calmness only remained but a sinister presence slowly crept closer.

In the far distance, light years away, an orange glowing mass moved in a strange, slow, circular motion. Each blink, it inches toward her. And inches. And inches. And inches some more.

She felt anxiety but her chest didn’t experience that familiar tightness. Fear began to surface. The thing stopped when it was an arms reach from her. Brown eyes glued, mesmerized by its stunning brightness. Like a siren, luring her into its chaos.

 

“Junia,” spoke a voice, many voices actually. She couldn’t tell if it was male or female, age or old, as if it meshed together. “Junia Junia Junia.” sang the voice, it brought shivers down her spine.

“W-Where am I?” she dared to ask.

“The Macro verse, where _our_ kind is created and thrive.”

“Our?”

“Deadlights, you are part of our world now.” childish tones eoched the last three words in giggles.

She swallowed. “Does...Does this mean I have to kill children like Pennywise?”

“Under normal circumstance yes, but you are not ordinary. You are a child of the stars, third to be precise, ruler of Mercury. Am I correct?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“Because of what you are, I will give you a rarity of a lifetime and allow you the luxury of choice.”

Junia thought about it for a moment. Brain processing the voice and it’s meaning. “But why? Why me? Why do I get the special treatment when I’m not special?”

The voice hummed, it changed from multiple to a single male tone deep in nature and carried immense authority. “Interesting, you are a very particular one Junia. Most would not ponder their options and just take.  You however seem quite intone with your humanity.”

She couldn’t help but remember the first encounter with Pennywise and him saying the exact statement. “So I’ve been told.” A faint smile curled her lips.

“You see, only the third star, the Gemini, has the unique ability to channel _our_ power to its fullest. No other can do so. Even more, there seems to be a darkness in you which allows for a deeper connection to Deadlights.”

“I still don’t understand.” She really didn’t. It was all too intense, too much.

“As the name is, you are a Lightworker, one that bends the light, any light. Even ours.”

She gasped in understanding. No words able to escape. Speechless by the level of her significance. It was much grander than she ever expected. She was born for this role. Made for it. Created, for them and them alone. It all linked like a giant thousand piece puzzle. Why she felt so empty although she used superficial ways to fill the hole. Why she could never find what it was she craved. Why every turn she took never worked. It all lead to this moment.

The male voice chuckled. “I see you have finally come to your reality, but this is only the beginning of your greatest hardships.”

She didn’t like the sound of that, not one bit. “I’ll do my best.”

“I am sure you will at that. Now, back to the matter at hand. Junia, your fate in what you will become all depends solely on your will. If you _wish_ it, if you _will_ it, you will be _IT_. You do understand?”

She nodded. Trying to conceal her hesitation, it was no time to be a little girl. “Yes, I understand.” Junia should have guessed from the very beginning what sort of game this is according to the nature of Pennywise. It’s all a mind game. Fear originates and manifests from the mind. She exhaled, attempting to clear her insecurities and focus on what the orb said. Browns shielded behind eyelids and mentally repeated words that carried strong meaning for her.

Human. Strength. Life. Innocence.

“Deeper Junia, wish deeper than the simple, more complexity.” Instructed the male voice.

She didn’t have time to ponder how the orb knew her thoughts. Figuring if this thing before her was the same species as Valor then mind-reading is a given. Junia sighed again, thinking more intensely.

‘I want to be human. I want to live and be myself. I don’t want to kill children. I see Jaison all the time. I don’t want to be like Pennywise. I can’t. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. But I don’t want to be weak.’

The voice hummed with impression. “Now we are getting somewhere.”

‘I want to be strong. Stronger than a human. Braver. So that no one can hurt me. I won’t allow that again. I want to be able to protect people I care for instead of them protecting me all the time. I want to make a difference. I want to be the person I was destined to be!’

It chuckled. “The Goddess _Kalrous_ has chosen well for my child. Will you be one of destruction or creation Junia?”

Perhaps both. Isn’t that what a _Storm_ does?

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Eyelids fluttered to meet a crystal white ceiling but Junia wasn’t given the time to realize someone had cleaned off Pennywise’s bloody message. It came subtly, the pain. Like a stomach ache, slow and agonizing until you feel like dying. That’s how it felt, like she was dying all over again.

Her body was on fire, insides burned, scorching her. Melting her, to remold her.

Breath paused in her throat before low groans escaped. Coloured fingers hugged opposing arms, body curled in on itself as it rolled to the side. Back facing the doorway that Nolan hustled through to call help. Oxygen released a high pitched shriek, one that would send chills down spines and cause panic.

She didn’t have the attention to hear a stampede of feet race up the stairs and burst into her room. Too busy trying to not die twice.

Valor watched his twin, able to feel a fraction of her transformation. Wishing for once there was something he could do but there isn’t. She must tolerate the pain, it was her right of passage. A good sign, she was allow their power, their secrets. There is a reason creatures like him, like them, are few.

“What’s wrong Junia?” asked the worried voice she somehow recognized as Dimi.

Junia’s groans meshed with her words spoken through clenched teeth. “It...It _burns_.” She screamed again, tears began to wash down cheeks and more pained grunts left lips. Nails dug into her skin, clawing at the delicate flesh. Blood drawn but instead of floating, it slid down her lush flesh.

Dimi reached out to her, wanting to ease the pain. He gently rested a hand on her shoulder blade.“Let me hel-”

 

_Bad move._

 

Junia screeched at the touch. It felt like lava on her already inflamed skin. She snapped her neck back, the Elf’s hazels didn’t meet those warm browns she was birthed with but glowing golds. Just like her twin. He paused, taken aback. She snarled at him, hand opened and showed her palm. “ **Don’t** . **Touch** . **Me**!”

It happened so fast. He was forced back by an unseen power, sending his back hurling against the tall dresser with her jewelry. A force strong enough to impale the dresser’s wooden corner into drywall and create a clean hole. Dimi gasped on impact, getting the wind knocked out of him.

Nolan did the best action he could, cater to Dimi and stay clear of the newly transformed woman with golden eyes. Kneeling down to his friend’s level and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. He was more than terrified and willing to allow Valor free reign. What had they done?

Valor swallowed, he knew that pain. The excruciating, agonizing burn. It was how he awoke too. His half-existent heart throbbed for her. “Junia.” he called to her, voice soothing and low. Her senses will be heightened immensely.

She winced, teeth bared at him. “St-stay _back_! It...It hurts… so much.” Junia sobbed through more groans.

The humanized persona held an open palm out to her in defence. Nolan found the sight unnerving. A Glamour at the mercy of another. It was frightful.

“It’ll go away, just relax.” he needed to get her under control before she unleashes spontaneous attacks. Valor took ginger steps toward the bed, knowing by instinct how to get the situation turned around in his favour. “I’ll make it go away.”

Junia’s body trembled, she was beginning to hyperventilate. Her new golds throbbed in a glowing blaze. That’s a bad sign. “ **Don’t** . **Touch**.”

Valor didn’t waste another second and leaped onto the bed. Either knees dug into the soft mattress, trapping her with his body. With inhuman speed, he took hold of her wrist in each of his hands and pinned them down. Golds connected.

She hissed at him, bearing teeth that sharpened like fangs. Veins on her forehead and neck bulged in distress as she thrashed against him. “Let. Me. Go!” She was strong, very strong. Even he was having a hard time keeping her down. Using real strength he had never needed to keep the woman in place. The house began to shake.

“Stop Junia, the pain will pass. You need to calm down.” his voice wasn’t strained but kept its allure. Like a snake charmer. Valor kept repeating the same calming promises until the tremors weakened and groans turned few. Her breathing started to regulate and those brown eyes came back to him. He sighed with a grin. “That’s my girl. Just relax. Breath. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

She continued to concentrate on him and his words. Her father’s imagine of when she had asthma attacks flashed. Mouth felt dry as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, holding it in an extra few seconds each time. Soon enough, the pain vanished as if it never came. Her tense body relax against him, it was over. “Hey.”

Valor released her wrists but didn’t remove himself off her body just yet. Backs of fingers gently brushed away strands of mid-night hair that stuck to cheeks with cold sweat. “Hey.”

Her expression was one of discomfort. “I feel really weird.” there was a horrible taste her in mouth that seeped down her throat. It felt kind of itchy.

The creature chuckled in that deep, soothing voice she always liked, the one she didn’t think to ever hear again. “Weird as in, really light? Or really heavy?”

“Light.”  Chest left strangely light, like she didn’t weight a hundred and seventy pounds. “and…” she coughed. Not wanting to admit the crave her tongue desired to taste.

Valor looked down at her with soft blues. Understanding what it was she wanted, what she now needed to survive. This life, it didn’t suit a pretty little thing like her. “You’re hungry.”


	2. Wish Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia's awake.  
> there is some business to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak is one of the top 5 worst pains T_T  
> on the plus side, Trinidad actually has a store called Pennywise Cosmetics xD made my day.

**Chapter 2: Wish Carefully**

 

“Jesus! Can’t a girl be able to shower alone!”

The bathroom door slammed hard against the wooden framing, nearly cutting off the tip of Valor’s pale nose. A faint gust of breeze fanned through his raven locks, he snarled. “Open up or I’ll-”

“What?” Junia snapped on the other side, stopping him mid sentence. Knowing full well what threat he was about to make. “You’ll break down the door? Try it, I dare you.” The woman bravely retorted back.

“Don’t tempt me.” Valor didn’t need eyes to guess Junia had crossed her arms under that full chest. Her stern tone filled with stubbornness said it all. A sly smirk curled his lips, not hiding the satisfied sensation her newfound courage gave him while their audience of Dimi and Nolan hadn’t budged from the ground.

She let out a loud, frustrated groan. Her head rested against the door with a hard thump, fingers pressed on white wood, their tips curled in and nails chipped flicks of paint. Chapped lips parted to release a voice so silent only Valor’s ears could hear her plead. “I need a moment alone… Please…”

The creature remained inhumanly still for more than a few seconds before releasing a breath. He turned his body from the door to the stairs and grumbled. “I rather kill myself than waste ten minutes with those two idiots.”

Dimi-who by now had took in a good amount of oxygen again- glared hazels at Valor’s descending back. “Aren’t you talking about _yourselves_?” back talked the Elf as he pushed himself up.

“I’m not an idiot.” Nolan simply said aloud to himself with a frown. Following the other two males down the L shaped stairs and into the living room. Leaving Junia, finally allowing her a few minutes alone with her conflicted thoughts.  

She remained unmoved. Mind and all its new chaos bombarded her with additional worries to old ones. Trying to catch up with reality in disparate strides. Browns shielded in blackness, specks of orange accompanied under lids.

It was strange. The sensations her re-birthed body felt. As if she laid on a cloud and needles at the same time. Yet, at any point, any moment, as she desired, those feelings could be turned off. Like a switch, a light switch. Or like a control dial, just dimming the intensity.

Confusion, acceptance and sorrow all melted into the pot that was called her stomach. Did she even have one anymore? It sure seemed to be the case. Nausea knotted insides in a tight twist. In all the commotion of what happened, things and people that she believed were significant instantly became secondary priorities. That didn’t float well with her, not a little.

Jaison, her mother, cousins, aunts, uncles, they all vanished in those moments of connecting to Pennywise’s golden eyes. As if, it was meant to be. She can now literally say, she was created for him, them.

 

 _Ha_ ! This brings a _whole_ new meaning to ‘eat your heart out’.

 

She pushed her light body off the door and turned to face her next challenge of the day. Junia always felt anxiety when having to face mirrors. Nothing changed. Arms trembled against the vanity, head dropped in defeat and hair protected eyes from glancing up to see her reflection. What would she expect? Major scars? To look the same? What’s so bad about looking in the mirror?

You can’t always change what you see. You don’t always have the power to change it either.

 

But she does. Does she?

 

Browns slowly, gingerly, worked their way up. Through the forest of midnight locks, to her tight fists, the white sink, the silver facade, the wooden shelf and finally herself.

Junia gasped with widened eyes, her recreated heart dropped. The shirt no longer was its crisp white and soaked in her own blood that spread like watercolour paint. Chest tightened as anxiety grew the more browns scanned her appearance. A small hole where the fatal bullet drilled its way through caused unwelcomed flashes about her abrupt transformation.

She let out a shaky exhale. “It’s okay Junia, you’ve gotten through worse.” Lied the woman aloud, trying to convince herself those same words.

Coloured fingers that seemed to have lost their lush, rich, exotic tone and replaced by a paled version, trembled their way to the first button. Fear of what marked her body stirred the newborn swirls of chaos into a frenzy with each undone circle. Peeling the fabric gently, and painfully slow, off her body to reveal something shocking.  

She looked… the same. Which was good because she expected sever damage. Curved body laced with her imperfections and nothing more. Continuing to scan her body, Junia began to take notice of how emaculate her complexion still carried. Tones no longer range from years of skin reactions and now unified as one. Black hair painted with a royal blue that returned to its rich shade and reverted from its fading process.

Browns lit with excitement. For once, it was a beautiful sight. She’s this all powerful creature that still looks like the same old Junia. That was her wish, to remain the same but better.

 

Alright, point taken.

She didn’t look much different but definitely felt _different_ . It’s like her entire body is on edge. Constant anxiety. Sensory overload. Ears could hear birds singing, trucks miles away, children giggling at the elementary school that was on the other side of her neighbourhood. Grass whistling in the wind. The ringing of chimes. Only the volume was turned all the way to max. She closed her eyes again. _Stop_ . _Stop_ ! **_Stop_ ** **!**

 

Silence.

 

Relieved. Junia sighed. Now she knew how Superman felt. Damn, she has a headache now. Maybe asking the orange orb to remain partly human wasn’t a good thing. Then again… if she couldn’t handle this much, how would she handle being complete? A voice deep inside told Junia she was not yet whole.

She cleared her throat and headed for the shower. It feel incredibly dry.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

One level below, three sat in tensioned silence. Dimi and Nolan had taken seats on the same rouge couch before chaos broke loose. Valor took his place on the far cushion of where Junia sat, leaving her spot vacant.

Greens shifted between the two dominant males. Cliche as it may be to say, you could have damn well cut the animosity with a jack knife. Nolan was unable to take eyes off them as his leg shook nervously. Molers bit down on inner cheek flesh. Should he say something? Be the comic relief? Hell to the no, he liked having a tongue attached. He finally released a paused breath seeing Junia appear through the short hallway. Funny, he didn’t hear her coming down the stairs.

The woman’s gaze instantly darted onto the junction of floor between the solarium and living room. Recalling a pool of her blood and glass scattered everywhere. It shouldn’t be a surprise all evidence was cleaning up or replaced. She had great friends. “You’re all still in one piece?” Junia joked with a sunshine smile and light voice. Body clothed in black pants, a simple black v-neck shirt and black and purple striped hand gloves with a white skull.

Valor’s blues landed lightning fast onto the refreshed woman. If Nolan hadn’t been paying close attention, he’d miss by a blink how the deadly creature’s face softened. Those warning blue eyes that resembled icy snow of winter melted into a warm summer sky. His jaw relaxed and a faint smile curled pale lips. “Fighting that runt would be a waste of energy.”

Nolan snuck a glance to his friend. Realizing Dimi also showed signs of being affected by Junia. A noticeable smile and eyes slightly wrinkled in the corners. Cheeks puffed up a little and shoulders lowered as he exhaled. Dimi snorted. “Are all you Glamours this arrogant?”

Valor snickered. “Not arrogant when it’s a known fact I could beat your ass in seconds.”

“I can say the exact same thing.”

“You said that already for the day. What? Can’t think of any other good comebacks?”

Dimi hissed under his breath. “No, my mana is just too precious to waste on you.”

“Copying is a human form of flattery. No that I can blame you, I’m quite the badass.”

Dimi groaned, a palm rubbed his face in defeat. “whatever.”

 

Like that, the tension faded, momentarily. Nolan couldn’t believe his pretty greens. Her power will be something either frightening or amazing. Right now, it brought relief.

Junia shook her head. Obviously no dramatic changes other than herself occured. Carefully, she made her way past Valor. Their eyes held connection for more than a brief moment. Nolan noticed this glow, not just with Junia, but Valor too. A faint humming sound drifted into his ears.

 

Their _Chalisa_ played.  

 

Her eyes lingered on Valor, she couldn’t help it. These new abilities, new feelings and bodily experiences were too tempting. Browns analyzed the humanized creature sitting one inch away, their knees touched ever so gently. A pleasuring electric jolt shot through her, causing chest to tighten and inner thighs clench.

Knowing full well the animalistic desire she was-not so- secretly conjuring before him, tugged lips with that falsely angelic smirk that only made her stomach twist. She was like a newborn tiger realizing its high status in the animal kingdom.

 _“Calm down Kitten, we have company.”_ Valor telepathically voiced to Junia.

A bright tint of feverish colour flared her cheeks. _Oh sugar nuggets!_ What was she even thinking! Dimi and Nolan are literally right there! Junia cleared her throat and swallowed down the insane urge to jump Valor’s swirling insides and took her seat with a thump.

Luckily Nolan hadn’t been able to see the interaction as Junia’s back was facing him and disallowed for visuals. However, Dimi did not come out so fortunate, having a V.I.P chair. He watched the woman with curious hazels. She definitely appeared different, it was obvious. Her allure increased, significantly. As well, a sense of underlying fear that one should experience if she were to explode with rage. “So...How are you feeling? Any different?”

“Uhm…” Junia couldn’t explain what it was but a voice told her it wouldn’t be smart to reveal their secret. She didn’t feel right lying to her friends either but the instinct to protect what was now part of her prevailed. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I feel kinda light but other than that is mystery.”

Valor caught her lie, like he always did.

So had Dimi. The Elf sighed, frustrated. _Great_ , now it was _really_ two against two. “Look, I get you want to keep your secrets and that’s fine but whether you like it or fucking not, we are ALL a team.”

Nolan nodded a bit too eagerly. “Literally. Lightworkers are actually grouped in threes, by the four elements.” he illustrated the numeric value with his fingers. “We’re Team Air.”

The Elf kept hazel eyes on Valor. “So in other words, get used to us because we are forever in Junia’s life.” his stern tone said the statement wasn’t a question or up for argument. It was a clear fact.  

A warmness blanketed Junia’s body. Never did she believed these two boys that hardly ever interacted with her back in the days to be individuals able to give such a gift. Friendship is a force she always craved and they’ve definitely proved themselves over the past months. Able to let go of their troubled past and rewrite it.

Valor narrowed on Dimi, golds blazed immensely in warning. “Don’t go barking orders like you’re King Shit, this is _my_ territory, everything and everyone in it. I couldn’t give less of a fuck if you’re in or out of Junia’s life. But it’ll be a different story if she’s in danger because of you.” he lied but wasn’t going to express insecurities about Junia around these two spineless brats. Cursing mentally to himself. And here Pennywise and him believed getting rid of this pest would be easy. Doesn’t seem to be the case now. They need to rethink their strategy.

Browns rolled in their sockets, Junia felt a massive headache approaching. Was that even possible still? To feel human? To experience human things? Then again, if Valor can be human, why can’t she? Oh no, the harmless headache morphed into a raging migraine. Junia rubbed her forehead with pressure while lids shielded eyes from the blazing sunlight reflecting on the flat screen TV. “Can you two not fight for two seconds? Obviously the situation can’t be changed so let’s just deal with it in strides and focus on the next plan of action. Like telling me who the hell shot me” she asked, feeling as if regret will quickly come.

Unknown to the woman, her stern tone melted into a command. Producing an unrecognized power, only noticed by Nolan- as the merman wasn’t heated. Valor’s wrathful abyss silenced and  the annoyance that engulfed Dimi calmed. Both experienced lightness but thought nothing of it than a natural exhale.

Nolan cleared his throat nervously. Reluctant to expose the culpurate of Junia’s sudden transformation to her for known reasons. If they thought she had a temper before. Oh boy.

“So…” his voice filled with obvious discomfort, greens looked around on anything but her. “I guess telling you that my cousin is the one who shot you is a bad start?” Nolan speedly blurted out the sentence in one single breath. Hoping she didn’t catch it.

 

She did. Every single word. And regret flooded both of them.

 

Valor groaned lightly, a palm rubbed his face. “Idiot.” Don’t they realize how unstable she is? It’s their funeral.

Her eyelids flew open and revealed shocking golds that resembled opal gems in their motioned sprinkle. The intimidating colour immediately landing on Nolan. Sending waves of feared shivers down his body.

Dimi felt for her, knowing what it was like being on someone’s hit list. Guilt invaded him but pushed it away.

When she inhaled, hints of delightful scents invaded nostrils. A mixture of gardens and sea water drifted in her mind. Was this how Pennywise experienced others?

“Tell me you’re joking because that’s not fucking funny” demanded Junia in a harsh tone, as if they told a really bad comical line meant to push her buttons. She prayed the jerk that terrorized her childhood didn’t make yet another-more fatal- attempt on her life. This time, succeeding. Gums began to itch, wanting to rip into something wet, soft and rhythms with mesh. _Shit_ , why is she seeing red?

Nolan froze, unable to part lips in fright of the revamped Junia, who carried a similar intimidating aura as her Twin Flame. Teeth bit down on lower lip as pain ate at him. He didn’t want to hurt the woman more but it seemed every time he saw Junia it was under the most gruesome pretenses. _I’m sorry._

An extremely heavy sigh left Dimi’s lips. For the fifth time in his life, tears wanted to burst. How did he allow this innocent creature be tainted so viciously? It’s all his fault. “It’s true. Giovanni shot you in his human form so we couldn’t detect him. Nolan tried to chase after him but he and the others got away.”

Valor battled against the surge of arousal and adrenaline at her display. A menacing aura surrounded Junia’s body, this only he could see. What he found entertaining is those two brats couldn’t see, just feel. Pure dominance of purples, blacks and blues, is what she oozed. A talent not every species can be blessed with. To have their victims quiver with a single glance. It was like nothing he ever witnessed. Pulsing, calling to him in every way. So dangerous. So powerful. So alluring. It took every ounce of resolve to remain seated and not take the woman by force in front of their audience.

They all waited in anticipation for Junia to explode with anger and rampage. Vocalizing venom and distaste of Giovanni and what he caused. For the screaming, the tears and hurt. None of that emerged from her. Instead, an unexpectedly calculative response came from those lips. “Do you know where the _thing_ ran off to?”

Her tone didn’t match actions, it sounded like a demon possessed the body as a vessel. It made Dimi all the more nervous. Deciding to not say everything in hopes she hadn’t inherited the ability to mind-read. “Not yet. They’ve all gone under the radar. I’ll be notified immediately if someone spots them.”

She nodded. Just nodded. And stared, hard.

Valor knew the woman much better than either one of these fools. Her silent and non-explosive reaction caused concern even with him. “Are you going to say something or just sit there and sulk?”

Junia’s new golden eyes found their attention pulled onto the creature sitting to her left. If she was still completely human, her body would be trembling under Valor’s authority. How the tables have turned. “And what the fuck should say I? Or do? You want me to fucking scream and get mad? Throw shit? Would that amuse you?”

 

Nolan put a palm over his mouth. He mumbled quietly. “Five bucks says she uses the remote.”

“Ten says its the container of gummy bears.” Dimi whispered back.

 

The house began to shake slightly but Valor paid no mind. “Sure, why not?.” he grabbed the television remote from the cup holder that separated their bodies. “Here, start with this.” he vindictively provoked.

She swiped the controller clean out of his grip. It swirled towards Nolan, who ducked in time before it sliced through his head instead of the drywall behind him. Muscular body coiled in reflex against Dimi’s shoulder. Greens widened and breath quickened at the extremely close call.“ The fuck Junia! I’m on your team!”

Nolan’s banter never reached her ears, golden orbs completely focused on the creature that demanded her attention. “Are you happy now? You got your fucking reaction.”

Valor smirked. It heightened her anger. “Not really, you didn’t scream enough yet.”

 _Damn_ , did he know how to press her fucking buttons. “Fuck you.” she cursed. Maneuvering her body to stand on knees, a fist took a healthy hold of his grey collar but the gesture hadn’t inched him anymore than a millimeter. “I’m the one that suffered! Not you!”

 

_Oh, pretty little girl, they’ve suffered more than you know!_

 

Valor narrowed eyes on her.“If Pennywise hadn’t changed you, you would be buried ten feet below or dusted in water.”

“And I’m supposed to be grateful for that? For turning me into a _monster_?” Her teeth began to sharpen.

“You think I don’t understand?”

“I _know_ you don’t.”

“What a pity.”

 

Nolan happened to glance down to see shadowed hands reached out from the hard wood like something out of a supernatural horror film. He screamed and recoiled muscular legs into his chest to safety. “Guys! Guys! It’s getting mad creepy! Like Grave Encounters creepy!” Nolan’s voice trembling as the house seemed to be physically melting. Everything curved and sank as if immense heat touched it.

The Elf quickly followed his friend’s lead in bringing his limbs close and off the floor. Heart plumped rapidly from the fright. This was definitely not good. “Jesus stop provoking her already!” anxiously said Dimi, who became just as distracted by the morphing as his friend.

A chuckle rumbled from Valor, highly entertained by their silly reactions. “Too bad, it was getting fun.”

“Wh-what?” After blinking a few times too many, Junia took notice that her state of mind was being reflected into visuals. Her tightened fist released fabric. Anxiety at own fear of monstrous tendencies overturned the rage she felt moments ago. Her recreated heart raced and pounded against her ribs.

Seeing the shift from angry to panic, Valor thought it was time to showcase why-for the time being-he is superior to her. Although he enjoyed the duo scaredy-cats and their frightened expressions it was too bad the fear didn’t smell as well as it looked. “Relax Junia”

A simple word yet it dealt great influence. Not realizing the power of language. She breathed, out for four seconds, held for two, in for four and repeated. Soon enough, Junia had regained composure and the house returned to its normality.

 

“Asshole.” she hissed.

He smirked. “You’re welcome for saving you yet again.”

 

“Can ya’ll save the flirting for later? Like when I’m not around?” Nolan interrupted. Bring the pair back to reality and out their bubble.

Junia blushed hard and returned to seating properly. Ashamed and embarrassed by her actions. “Sorry. I’m having a lot of problems adjusting… the over sensitivity is difficult to control.”

“You should really train her dude.” Nolan said quite casually until he realized it was Valor he unconsciously joined conversation with. He cleared his throat nervously before continuing. “I mean, ah, we can’t have the chick morphing everything when she’s upset.”

Dimi nodded at the suggestion in hopes to save his partner. “He’s right. you should figure out what abilities you adapted from the change.”

“Already had that in mind _Einstein_.” Valor rolled his blues.

The Elf groaned, eyes narrowed. “Can you knock it off with all the stupid nicknames? What is it? Your character trait or something?”

Valor snickered. “Not mine, per say.” hinting it was Pennywise’s MO that he picked up.

Junia purposely sighed aloud, the migraine was coming back all over again. Between recalling the mini oversensitive episode she experienced in the bathroom and their constant bickering. Either had the chance to do her in. “Yeah yeah, good idea. Fabulous. Moving on. Now that I’m done the second part, what’s the last one? Debra said I needed to know until the transformation was finished. So what is it?”

The Elf’s stomach knotted. He knew conversation for this would come. Didn’t make it any easier. Hopefully his knowledge will. “The third part is what we call _‘Tamanna’_. It’s when both the Lightwork and Twin Flame ask the other for one wish and a big one. Something you can’t do alone and need each other for.”

Junia remained silent, they suspected she was thinking and she was. However, unknown to them, she conjured a sinister desire. Images of faces manifested, one who trespassed her and a few stood out. But one, a single face, made her crimson veins boil. “Can we do it today? Like now? I have something in mind.” Eyes shifted from calm browns to golden furies.

Valor smirked. His guess was right. “Looks like we’re on the same page.”

The Elf didn’t like their direction, or that Junia’s innocence was fading before him.“Revenge isn’t a good idea.”

“You never mentioned anything about morality for our wishes. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m anything but moral.”

Junia and Nolan had watched the conversation back and forth before either spoke up and interjected. Not wanting any of the heat. The aquatic man gestured with a pointed figure that she be the mediator and save him.

“No but the intentions will cause a negative impact on Junia.”

“She’s a creature born _from_ negativity.”

“And from the Light.”

“No shit.”

She sighed. “Will the two of you stop.” attention directed onto Dimi. “Look I appreciate that you’re trying to watch out for me but …” Her mind flashed with imagines of the swirling orange chaos while in the Macroverse. If this was all fate and destiny, then trust in the universe is when she’ll have to do. “I’ve made up my mind.”

“Are you sure? Once you do it, you can’t change it.” warned Dimi.

Junia nodded. “I’m sure.”

He sighed. “Fine.” _It’s your wish_.

The Elf stood up and held out palms. Sparks of fire appeared, jumping off his skin and onto the floor. Scorch above wood, creating a design for the ritual using flames. Like a diamond, with more lines and swirls inside. Each point had a symbol that appeared foreign in nature.

“The hell Dimi? These is real hardwood flooring!” said Junia in worry.

“Relax, it won’t leave any prominent markings.” he turned his head and looked behind. “Nolan, you’re up.”

“Ah hell yeah.” The aquatic man cracked knuckles before jumping up straight and onto his sneakers. Pressing lips together, a soft and short whistle sang. Commanding water from the nearest faucet to snake its way over and coil around Dimi’s flames. Greens met curious browns and he gave her a goofy smile. “The ceremony needs two elemental witnesses.”

She nodded, still not feeling comfort.

“Now Junia you need to stand on the bottom and Valor on the top.” Dimi instructed and pointed for visual aid.

They did as told. Junia took her place facing north and Valor faced south. Nolan stood between them facing east outside the magically diagram.

The Elf placed himself opposite Nolan, facing west and to give further instructions. He bent down and seemingly like magic, pulled out a small blade from the neck of his boot. Straightened back up, Junia swallowed, not liking where this was going.

“Valor.” he flipped the blade skillfully so that his fingers gripped the sharpened sliver. “Draw blood on your ring finger, not much, just a drip. Touch her forehead while you say your wish.”

Blues glared at the Elf before taking the designed handle that carried an emerald gem and did as told. Valor didn’t have to pay attention to Pennywise’s thundering rampage. Revenge was definitely the motive but the target remained at large. This could go two ways and it would be him to decide their fate. To complete a task Junia voiced against; Killing. It would be taxing on her but she is one like him. She’ll learn and quickly. At least, he hoped. Confidence in the woman didn’t fade. However, he had the chance to lessen their load.

Perhaps a thank you was in order. Up until recently, there was only one group he sight vengeance against. That number had increased and turned more canine.

 

No one. No thing. Nothing. Harms what is his and gets away with murder.

 

Valor pricked his ring finger. A single droplet of blood floated upward. He stretched and landed a feather soft touch on her third eye, allowing his blood to create a red circle. “Kill the werewolf, kill Lil Wolfie, I want him and his pack wiped off this planet.” He retracted his hand and flipped the blade to point its handle at Junia for her to take. The water that Nolan commanded instantly vaporized once Valor had completed his portion.

She held a breath. It wasn’t much of a surprise but being told is a completely different thing. Not like they can change it now, it’s too late. Secretly, the woman hoped he’d wish for that. “O..Okay.”

“Are you crazy!” shouted Dimi. “You’re giving her a death wish! If she can’t do it, she’ll die!”

Blues shot the Elf an icy glare that sent chills down Nolan’s neck. Junia gulped, anxiety heightened dangerously. “She isn’t human anymore, have you forgotten that fact?” Reminded Valor in a harsh tone, flicking eyes back on the woman directly across from him. “Don’t let your human eyes fool you.”

Nolan’s glance remained on Dimi, greens softed with conflict while fists tightened. He guessed what the creature wanted, it was reasonable. Still, this wasn’t a stranger. Giovanni was a friend, his family. Then again, the key word is ‘ _was’_. He sighed, palm rubbed over his face and turned eyes onto Junia. “Wish carefully.”

The woman shivered, his blood felt cold. A drip began to slowly floated up in micro steps. Giovanni nearly killed her, three times is the charm. No way was there going to be a fourth. Coloured fingers reached out and took the decorated handle. Browns admired the gem that seemed to winkle at her, it made an uneasy tingly wave through her body. Crystals always gave her anxiety.

Gingerly the sharp tip neared her ring finger, a finger that will no longer carry a humanistic meaning. Its symbol far greater than marriage or any other superficial union. To her surprise, it didn’t hurt than much when the weapon bord through thin skin. A tiny pool of crimson formed, as did saliva in her mouth. She swallowed, anxiously. Browns darted up and met those blue eyes that always made her lower regions throb. Carefully, slowly, Junia stretched out her right arm. Bringing it closer to Valor’s height, to his pale forehead and stopped a breath away.

Could she do this? Start a war? Pillage and murder? Stalk and kill? Feast and settle the hunger she yet to realize was there? Does she even know what it is she battles for? What is her reason? Her motive?

The deep, mischievous voice she recognized to be the same rotating orange orbs from her middle stage of transformation reminded loud and clear her purpose. “ _Isn’t power what you wanted? Now take it, Child of the Gemini!_ ”

It was like she could breathe again. Like oxygen had been blocked from entering her lungs. Right. It was for strength. To fight back. To make sure no one touches her like that night. Those nights her golden saviour stood in front the fire. Stopping those thugs. Stopping Giovanni. Both times. No more was she going to play the damsel. She will stand beside them, not behind.

Confidence and resolve once again solidified, Junia pressed her finger gently against Valor’s false skin, tiny droplets floated middle air. A new, raging, burning determination blazed in those pretty brown eyes as lips spoke wicked words of command. “Angel, my cousin, I want the bitch devoured. Do your worst.”

All males, even Valor, had coloured eyes widened at her demand.

Retracing her arm, Junia curled those lips in devious smile that was anything but angelic. Tongue slowly licked the pint of blood off her finger, catching one as it floated right into her mouth. Eyes were no longer warm browns but sparkling gold.  She swallowed, her throat will felt dry. “Pennywise shouldn’t have a problem, she’s about seventeen.”

 

_Karma’s a bitch dressed in black and her name is Junia._

 

“Understood.” Answered Valor.

The fire which lined and designed the ritual’s diagram cracked loudly before extinguishing magically on its own once Junia’s wish was completed. Scorched markings left glowed with white light. Solidify their wishes. Junia hissed when feeling a burning sensation on her right wrist. Quickly, she tugged off the glove to see black tattoo like strikes in tali form. Two sets of five and two single lines. Her insides trembled, it was her countdown. Browns darted between Dimi and Nolan for answers.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Valor, seeing his other half cringing in pain.

Nolan put out palms. “Chill chill, it’s just a thing to let her know how long to complete the wish.”

“Look.” in hustled movements, Dimi pulled up his sleeve. “See? I have the same thing.”

She cautiously peered down to find the same black lines on his wrist. Only showing two. He wasn’t joking, there isn’t much more time left. “You have two months left?” Took taken up with a realization Dimi or her or Valor may die because of her rash thinking and didn’t notice her hardwood floor was clean.

It clicked. Dimi’s a Lightworker. He is on the third part like her. Found his Twin Flame. He fell in love. Gave part of himself to them. Made a wish. Made love. Then _where_ is this other half?

Hazels softened, rolling down fabric to cover his shame. “Let’s call it a day and rest. You woke up not long ago and the Tamanna takes a lot of energy out of you.”

 

Junia locked eyes on Valor. Both suspicious but remained silent. “Yeah, good idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note:  
> Tamanna means wish in Hindi


	3. Love Bites and So Does They

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimi and Nolan need a new plan.  
> Junia returns but to who?  
> Luke battles inner conflicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the next chapter!  
> Just as a reminder, I have an Instagram (@light_darkgemini) where I post updates and drawings. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Love is Madness by Halsey and Thirty seconds to Mars  
> Magic by Emii (Male version)  
> Ready for It? By Taylor Swift

**Chapter 3: Love Bites and So Does They**

As Dimi reversed out of Junia’s driveway, Nolan waved at her while the black SUV sped away. The Elf couldn’t believe his world. Couldn’t believe how much it has flipped upside down within a few months, a few minutes, seconds. Fingers gripped the leather steering wheel a little too hard, making the fabric crackle from the tight squeeze. Jaw clenched and unclenched. Should he feel such irritation? His mission was on its way to being complete. Then why this bitter feeling?

Green eyes glanced to the driver and back onto the straight residential road. Understanding the emotional turmoil happening to Dimi because Nolan too was undergoing some of his own. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to lie about Gio? She’ll be pissed as fuck when she finds out we know where he is.”

“It’s a terrible idea.” Revealed Dimi, his heart ached for Junia in more ways than simple pity and empathy. She would have their heads if the truth came out. “But no way can she find out Gio went back to Toronto. She’ll go to protect her family and that isn’t the best thing for her right now.” Dimi cleared his throat. Lungs still ached from the immense force impaled on him from her awakening. Another lash at his organ that left an emotional scar. “She needs to learn control first. In the meantime, we’ll protect Jaison and her mother.”

Nolan rose a golden eyebrow at his friend. “Us? How? She’ll get suspicious if we both leave.”

The Elf shook his head. “Not us, my mother. I told her everything and she notified the Council back home. They have _Team Earth_ watching Junia’s family.”

 

“Herja’s on her _entire_ family?” Nolan emphasised with disbelief. “Like the whole sha-bang?”

“No. Just her mother, Jaison, her mother’s sisters and their children.”

“She was just close with them? Kinda odd with such a huge family.”

 

“There’s a reason for that. She’s the eldest granddaughter remember? There’s about 10 grandchildren including her and Jaison and they all grew up extremely close.” Dimi stretched over Nolan and open the glove compartment. He pulled out a brown file and dropped it on Nolan’s lap while eyes kept on the road. “Apparently before Junia’s father past away, the ex-husband of the second daughter, the one with five kids, was brutally murdered back in Guyana. They all told the children together. That’s not it though. After that, Junia’s father became their predominant father figure to those five. And no, I didn’t snoop, she actually told me most of that.” He paused briefly. “But she dodged explaining what happened with her Dad everytime she talked about it.”

Nolan nodded as eyes skimmed through the papers he realized was all hand written while listening. Starting to piece together the picture that was being painted. “Then he went too. That’s all kinds of fucked up.”        

The Elf couldn’t agree more. “And that’s nothing compared to other things that happened. Junia’s mother is actually a very intelligent woman and planned their future out meticulously. When her father passed, somehow their insurance information was leaked and the community found out Junia was to inherit a _large_ sum of money.”

“Oh shit. Let me guess. That brought all the man-whores to their yard right? Don’t need a PhD to figure that crap out. Scarham is known for shit like that.” Nolan said with immense bitterness in his tone, experienced venom leaked out.

Dimi sighed, knowing there was no longer a need to explain the rest. History always seems to literally repeat itself with humans. They’re all the same. Greedy for knowledge, money or vanity. “Once we get back to my place, we’ll give Herja a call and see what her status is.”

Nolan snickered. “Yeah, sounds good. Damn smart move on the Council's part to put that _Valkyrie_ for the gig honestly. Those chicks will keep shit locked down for sure.”

“Hopefully their presence scares Gio off and back to Maine. We need a plan.”

“On the real though, you think she’ll get a handle on the Glamour thing?”

The Elf sighed for the umth time, revealing hints of his own doubts for Junia’s development. They are creatures of light, not darkness. Yet Junia has consumed it, submitted to it. “I can’t deny it won’t be difficult, not just for her, but us too. We’re a team. But I understand your concern.”

“Right? She’ll have to keep a damn good balance.”

“It’s all will power, so let's hope hers is phenomenal. Worse case scenario is that we take care of the Glamour.”

Nolan looked over at his friend as they pulled into the back door of Golden Haze. They not only lied once, but twice, directly to her face. The merman felt guilty. “You sure we can even touch that thing? I’m pretty positive It knows our plan with it’s super telepathic shit.”

Dimi put the vehicle in park and shut off its ignition. He pressed the red button to release his seat belt, Nolan did the same. “Even if that’s true, it doesn’t matter since we know how to kill It.”

“But what about Junia?”

The Elf paused for a minute before popping open his door. “Yeah I know, she’s going further down.”

“She’ll hate us bad.” Nolan didn’t like the idea. He understood a portion of Junia’s emotions because everyone wants love. Everyone wants that one person they long for in their dreams. That person who won’t stray. Who will always be there and put in the same percent as you. Not that he disagreed, the Glamour is bad for her, but doesn’t necessarily mean it’s all bad. Nolan damn well knows at any point to that monsters time with her, it would only take one second to consume her. To manipulate her mind and leave nothing but a puppet for his pleasure. Then again… He looked over to his partner, his friend and pitied the Elf who was falling in love like a typical human. Possessing romantic feelings for another that will never be his. What happened in one month for this to develop?

How tragic.

“I know but it’s the only way to save her from this thing. The more she’s pulled in the more corrupt she’ll become and slowly she might not even be one of us…” Dimi turned silent again as he just blankly stared, mind conjuring the most extreme futuristic possibility. Fingers tightly curled, grasping denim. “Our next mission could be to kill her.”  

Her or the creature?

 _Oh_ , Nolan didn’t like that version either. “Glamour it is.”

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Junia lingered at the closed door. Half relief and half frightful. Mind spun round and round, she felt dizzy. Everything, one thing after the other, happened lightening fast. Brown eyes couldn’t remove themselves off the twelve small strikes engraved deep into skin of her wrist.

Literally, no more running. Where could she run? Can she run? Can she even leave Derry now? Is she bound like Pennywise? Forever cursed to feast on the reborn town to fill her rebirthed stomach.

She swallowed for probably the tenth time and the itchy dryness that coated her throat remained. Coloured fingers softly touched her neck in a delicate motion. As if the skin were a frail butterfly and the heaviest amount of pressure would crumble its wings.

Eyelids shielded browns for a momentary pause, a monster still sat on her couch. Patiently awaiting her return that she dreaded. A gentle sigh exited her lips. She spun on heels and took feather steps back into the living room. Wondering which of the two personas controlled It’s imagine.

Rounding the corner, breath hitched when not a body was present. Her chest tightened and steps continued. Junia allowed instincts to guide and bring her into the solarium. Pennywise sat cross legged on the arm of her favourite golden couch, the same one conjured when he and Valor showed their lair. However, this time, hostility could be sensed.

Junia’s body instantly went on the defensive. Tensing and readying for combat. She quivered at the fog like mass that clouded his body with menacing dark colours. He was beyond pissed. Could she blame him though? She would blame herself and she does.

The creature, always aware of her presence, was staring through sheer red curtains and out into the yard. He didn’t need eyes to know her fear, he can smell it. That sweetened chocolate flavour that only intensified from the transformation. So sweet, it was too sweet. A bitter sweet. If there was one thing he would regret with performing the change, it is forever losing that sweetness. To never be able to taste it again. “That _Elfie_ is right, you should learn to relax.”

Browns widened, then turned soft. “I… I can’t help it.”

Her coy tone drew Pennywise’s attention. Cold eyes rested on her figure that seemed to tremble and smelt of fear. He chuckled. “All talk and no bite now that you’re friends are gone?”

Wait. Why is she even making excuses? She did nothing wrong. She just spoke up for herself.

Junia’s body stopped quivering, calming the jitters and remembering a very important fact. Her humanity was consumed. She snickered. Natural coloured eyes returned, presenting restraint. “You wish. I have plenty of bite.”

“No kidding.” He connected their coloured eyes, staring right into her swirl chaos. The clown let his body fall backwards onto gold fabric, waist twisted to have legs dangle and torso followed. Now facing Junia, he straighten long legs, and quickly towered the woman. “Seems like your feisty little energy got amplified big time. Not Good!” He sang in a haunting melody, waving his index finger side to side.

Junia stretched her neck more and more with each looming step he took. Closing the short leap between them. Unable to believe she’s become like him. Unable to move. Unable to think. Only focused on the itchy longing this creature was yanking out of her.

“If you’re not careful, _My Pretty Little Junia,_ you’ll end up like just. Like. me.” Pennywise tauntingly purred, finger tapped her nose three times in sync to his last three words.

Her false heart stopped beating from shock. “I don't want that. You know I don’t want that.” Junia said with fake confidence but all his nostrils could sense was fear. Sweet, sweet fear.

“You’re gonna have to be now, time for that is long gone,” He cruelly said. Sliding backwards, knees hit the soft fabric and the clown sat down again. An open palm awaited her touch. Cherry lips curled in a wickedly devious smirk. “But there is something I want to confirm.”

Junia gulped dryness down, mixed with anticipation. Browns darted between those alluring blues she hardly witnesses in the evil clown and his-no so-patient hand. Those same butterflies he always summoned in her fluttered around. Cheeks lit tints of rouge and burned with fever. Thighs clenched from heated pressure filling her core. Exhaled breath became invisible. Her orange terrors screamed to be caressed. Midnight locks waved as she shook her head, declining his invitation. Finger nails dug into arms that shivered from the raw power inches before her.

Pennywise’s already short patience grew thinner by the rejection. A low growl rumbled, fine lines on corners of his deadly eyes became more pronounced as his annoyance showed. “Come. Here.” Commanded the clown one last time.

Finding out what sort of sadistic consequence she would have to endure for making him repeat a third time didn’t sound appealing to her. A foot clothed in a black ankle sock took a hesitate step forward in contradiction to what her insides warned against. What’s the worst that can happen? Dying? Already checked that box off. Torture too. Maybe suffocation is next?

 

Or getting railed into a next universe.

 

She only stopped until their knees were an inch apart. Junia hesitantly placed her hand in his. Browns instantly reverted back to primitive gold while an intense blast in the form of pictured memories invaded. In reflex, she tried to yank her hand back to negate the biological effect but Pennywise held it captive with an iron grip. “Don’t fight it.” He darkly chortled, grinning in twisted pleasure. “Go ahead and _see_ what you want.”

Junia couldn’t fathom the experience into tangible words. It was much more than some outer body fantasy or hyperactive visions. Instead-if she had to compare- resembled that immense tingly pressure you feel when having a dream. Her entire being was on fire. Eyes glazed over to allow the pictures to move like someone put it on fast forward. The visions were so rapid but not enough that she overlooked certain key screenshots. Seeing from the beginning to end, skipping over some parts. Is this how they saw too? Or can she control the speed over time?

She saw Valor and his awakening. Saw Pennywise’s birth before everything went blank until the Loser’s Club Era came up. Saw the murders of countless children. Saw their faces of pure, raw fear of death. Saw both attempts on Pennywise to end him. Saw how they succeed.

It went blank again, for a moment. Then she saw her own face, that day she tricked _Johnny Boy_ and used him as bait. Saw when he first bit her in the forest and the rest of what followed. Saw Giovanni and his group. Saw a devoured Dion and enraged Giovanni.

The visions ended and Pennywise came back to focus. Junia gasped softly through pale lips that appeared the lightened colour of when chocolate ages. “Let go of me!” She hissed.  

Pennywise released her hand, laughing. Lips tugged in a smirk and massive head tilted slightly. “See something you didn’t like?”

“You…” She couldn’t breath. Legs would have definitely given out if she didn’t fight against the desire to faint. The itchy dryness amplified in her throat, wanting so very much to bite a chunk out of him. “You kille- You killed Dion? That’s why Giovanni shot me.”

A sinister expression darkened the white painted face with a smile that would have any child or adult run for miles. The way her pretty brown eyes drowned in a sea of white from pure shock caused his golds to overtake his dreamy blues. “So what?”

Junia’s insides cracked. A raging blaze began to create a heat that was different from the one felt earlier. This one was vile and nasty. Vision blurred between red and human. Gums ached as teeth unconsciously sharpened. “So what? **So** . **What?** ”

Her body seemed to glide on its own, like it was on autopilot and her emotions took over the controls. Knees dug into the cushions on either side of Pennywise. The force of her lunge impaled him straight against the backrest that was tall enough to support his height perfectly, allowing his neck to curve up along the top. Junia found her fingers curled around his ruffle covered neck in a choking grip. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t fucked with Gio then I would still be human! I wouldn’t be like this!”

The clown giggled wickedly, not sounding a bit human. He is much too strong and older to submit but he couldn’t deny the amount of resistance need to not allow her the opportunity. It made his body tingle with excitement to witness how the little angelic monster straddling him with desire to kill turned out so deliciously wonderful. Drool seeping down from corners of his lips, dripping down his chin and onto her fingers. What he wouldn’t give to know what kind of flavours can ooze from her now.

“It makes me very sad you forgot about one tiny, ity, bity, detail...” His tone changed, no longer  playful. It was a clear warning but her anger didn’t absorb it. Pennywise placed a gloved hand flat on her stomach and returned the favour twenty times fold.

Junia didn’t even have a chance to blink when the clown sent her flying backwards in a straight line. Her spine making contact with drywall, knocking all the wind out her false lungs. The woman gasped on hardwood. Chucks of wall slid to the floor and white dust coated her back. Arms effortlessly supported her body in surprise. Mental anticipation prepped Junia for temporary pain from impact but nothing of the sort came. She didn’t feel much, at least not the amount for someone that was fling at least fifteen feet.

“It was you that said yes to me!” The clown stood on red shoes, movements turn predatory . Hand pointed at Junia. Bells jingled with his gestures. Grin now a frown. “You accepted me!”

As Pennywise’s roaring tone reached her ears, flashes of that day as she bled out played. Teeth grinded the more her gums throbbed. “That might be true.” Junia slowly rose to her feet, shakily at first but it quickly vanished. A low growl escaped from her lips. Golds blazed at the clown, flaring for dominance.“But you provoked it! You _and_ Valor! I could have taken my time with it! I could have remained human longer! The choice was mine and you **ALL** took it from me!”

He had more than enough of her childishness. Which is ironic really. Pennywise stretched out arm and captured her paled coloured neck with a gloved hand. “Since that pretty little brain can’t, allow me to spell it out for you.” Snarled the clown.

Was his grip always this loose? The clown raised Junia’s body with little to no effort off the floor, bringing their faces breathlessly close. She reflectively clung on ruffled wrist but didn’t struggle against him.  It was her eyes that strayed first, shifting to the tempting cherry red lips a short reach from hers. Junia’s body once against heated but couldn’t figure out which kind it was.

She had a mental conflict deciding whether this creature was hauntingly dangerous or heavenly divine. One thing was clear, this attraction was definitely flirting with disaster.

Pennywise noticeably inhaled deeply, allowing her tantalizing scent to invade his senses. Obvious wrath, confusion and even arousal was detected. Strange yet not. It wasn’t an emotion he not found in her but during a furious interaction was definitely different. As if the transformation shifted something. It was much, much easier to locate and decipher unlike when she was human. No clouds, no haze, only a clear picture. He wondered if she could experience this phenomenon too. Probably.

“Either way, you had to die, whether it was then, now or later.” The clown finished his sentence. Not liking how sour those words of eventuality taste. Hating greatly to admit the _Witch_ ’s prediction came true.

Junia’s grip on his wrist tightened, he’d actually felt the pressure. “That’s not the point Pennywise!” She snapped back with volume that made the windows vibrate. Strength fueled by raw passion pried his gloved fingers off her neck. “I get that much. I’m not stupid! But what if you weren’t there huh? What if you were too late and I actually died? What _then_?”

She had a point that he’d never admit to not denying. What if their semi-telepathic abilities were non-existent? The woman could very well been died long before if he’d not possess the biological advantages to locate and transport to her. This fatal encounter had the potential of being just that, fatal. Permanently.

The clown’s golden eyes flared, his fist of the wrist she gripped balled tightly. “You’re alive aren’t you? Take your own advice and move the fuck on.”

Golds waged for dominance once again. This time, she knew how to play his wicked game.

“Make me!” She dared.

His cherry lips widened in that devilishly chilling grin that revealed those two elongated front teeth. “With Pleasure.”

 _Oh, ho_. Let the games begin.

In speed her new eyes allowed for Junia to witness, Pennywise twisted his wrist to take hold of hers. Within a single motion of a second, he simultaneously tugged her while transporting them to the sewer lair.

She knew what was coming, that her evil clown had venomous intentions on sending her hurling to one of the four dingy, caked walls. Not that it could be stopped although it could be seen. Instead, Junia readied her body and tensed for impact. The inhuman power felt like a Six Flags rides with immense G force. Only difference this time? She can _tolerate_ the pain into nothing.

Junia hit the wall, indenting a two foot deep hole. Childish giggling reached her ears as she carefully moved to stand in slow motions.

Pennywise skipped in a circle, bells jiggled as he pranced around like a full on lunatic. His sinister chortles echoed even when the clown’s false trachea paused its melody. Golds sighted her and gloved hand gestured for the woman to bring it the fuck on. “Is _Pretty Little Junia_ having fun yet?”

She growled.“Stop aggravating me on purpose!“ Envisioning that her body was lightning fast allowed to gain exactly that. Junia pushed off the rumble and bolted straight towards Pennywise. Not that her speed factor was comparable to the creature she opposed.

The clown laughed and simply stepped to the left. Knowing Junia is unable to fully handle her new abilities. She’s like a bull when it sees the colour red. All action. For now at least. “But it’s such an enjoyable pastime!”

As predicted, Junia flashed right past Pennywise. She cursed before slamming into a wooden rocking horse and a few other children items. Groaning, Junia forced herself back up and shook off it for another try. “It’s fucking annoying!” This time she ran halving the acceleration. Right hand tightened fingers to tense them into a readied fist.

Pennywise laughed with delight, allowing the punch to make its intentional path nearing his chest. Waiting on the last possible milli- second to catch her attack in his palm.“For you, but to me it’s quite exhilarating. You’re very attractive when angry, has anyone told you that?”

“You’re really…” She snarled at the remark. Bearing fangs Junia didn’t realize to be flexing. Arm tensed as mind willed more strength into it, managing to push the creature’s back two inches. “Testing my patience!” Junia warned through clenched teeth. She made a swift twirl, hoping to land a kick to his head. Her leg towered as high as it could and might have been able to make contact.

Pennywise is much too experienced to be blindsided in such an obvious tactic. His other hand grabbed her leg. He sighed, head moved side to side. “Of course I am,” He sang darkly.“Your strikes get more predictable and sloopy when you don’t control it.” The clown swore Valor commented about how much work training this fireball will be.

Although Junia saw and counted two hands which captured her limbs, a shiver coursed through her body as if another hand was snaking its way down her thigh and towards town. Legs reflexively tugged in fruitless attempt to pry out of the iron tight hold. “Okay okay, I get it, so let me the fuck go.”

He smirked. “Gladly.”

That was probably not the smartest command to demand in a situation like this. She gulped in regret. Body once again braced itself for damage when Pennywise twirled his arm with extraterrestrial ability. Gloved fingers released her ankle in time to have Junia sent eighty degrees elsewhere and making another crater. The woman groaned, but no ache or pain was felt this time, not even on impact.

Sensing the slight realization shift in her, Pennywise grinned with pride. Hands came together in a slow, daunting, eerie clap that only lasted two sets. “Bravo! Bravo! You managed to pass round one! But will you survive round two?” He teased as she wobbled out the rumble, dusting off her clothes once again.

Junia looked down at her hands, palms and fingers scraped and bleeding. Crimson liquid floated as her wounds began to sew itself back to original imagining. Browns scanned her skin, flipping palms to inspect. What changed? She was so frightened at first but now- wait. That’s it! It’s all in the mind. Her fear of pain, once she replaced fear with expectation it hurt less. That’s the key here.

Hands curled into tight balls, golden orbs engulfed warmth from eyes as Junia was hit with superiority. “Don’t know, but let's find out.” She smirked, smirked so sweetly wicked it gave the clown a shiver.

Oh, she’s going to be quite the show.

“Come on then and give it a go!” Pennywise shouted, excited to witness the possible level to her newborn strengths. She already displayed astonishing promise in figuring out the trick to lessen experienced pain.

The clown’s menacing aura licked oxygen around his equally dangerous figure. Gulping down the last ounce of nerves, trying best to ignore invisible pressure that snarled at her to not approach and charged with speed towards him.

His grin only widened as her new tactic of going in a curved line, coming closer and closer towards him. “Let’s see how you handle this!”

In that moment, Junia’s own swirling inner terrors grew in alarm. Quickly noticing a dramatic change in the filthy environment. She paused. Random patches in the ground formed cracks, hairy legs bursting out. Spiders, _fan-fucking-tastic_. Not those little tiny ones either. Huge, amount human size tarantulas. She shivered.  

Calm, calm, calm, she chanted mentally. Reminding it was all a master mind game. A very real one that could kill her, the human her. Junia snickered, arms stretched in ninety degrees. Willing body to float off the ground, which to her surprise didn’t take much. Once she was at least five feet high and encouraged the group of arachnids to gather, a second unspoken command activated. Utilizing the same cracks Pennywise materialized as a focal point, Junia manifested a sea of green acid liquid that quickly dissolved the spiders into bubbles.

Only taking a matter of a second, Pennywise breathlessly sighed. It requires incredible concentration to accomplish anything! Impressed beyond his massively wicked mind that she controlled her abilities enough to levitate, but conjuring acid? Truly a woman after his own undying heart.

Unexpectedly, Junia’s vision began to blur. She descended with speed to the ground and couldn’t stop mid fall. Lids tightly closed, waiting for the moment hard ground would connect to her ass in a hard, anticipated thump. It never came. Instead, feather softness chilled her bottom. Eyes opened and blinked to see Pennywise had caught her, glad for once.

“That’s enough playtime.” He wondered if Junia realized a very malicious trait she’s yet to act. Soon it will be unavoidable. The hunger which grows with each passing moment and will haunt her forever. It’s only a matter of endless time.

She narrowed, emotions highly conflicted, not like they ever weren’t. It just worsened. “Just because I’m tired doesn’t mean I’m still not mad at you.” Bickered Junia. Head subconsciously rested on his shoulder.

Pennywise snickered, rolling his eyes. The junction between where his brows are supposed to be wrinkled in annoyance. Understanding the implication but wasn’t threatening when she appeared so frail. How is this woman still able to backtalk on low energy? “ _Oh Pennywise thank you for saving me._ ” He said in a high pitch that sounded exactly like hers, sarcastically, then returned to his own naturally sinister tone. “You’re very very welcome.”

Junia didn’t know whether it was appropriate to laugh at the creature or not but she couldn’t help it. A small giggle slipped out closed lips. She wanted to remain angry, form a grudge and develop a scorning vendetta. The orange glowing balls in her stomach danced in joy and allowed for no ill emotions towards Pennywise.  A strange warmth coated her stomach, inducing a similar feeling of delight she’d usually get when catching Jaison’s comical moments. But this isn’t her brother, it’s a dangerous-children-eating-alien.

_Like her._

The clown hummed, curiously, blue eyes watched her. Orbs drifted from her head to knees.  “Interesting, very very interesting.” He said, moving towards his trailer which seemingly change to shapeshift its interior automatically. No longer empty, space taken up by a king sized mattress, fluffy soft-to-the-touch royal blue carpet and pale green painted walls.

Junia hadn’t the slightest clue what his comment referred to but naturally her woman brain took the driver seat and parked her right into jumping to conclusions. Cheeks brightened, lips pouted. She suddenly didn’t know where to place hands and settled on his collar ruffles after a few seconds of visual debated fidgeting. “What is?” The words almost failed to come out coherently.

Noticing the nervous shift, Pennywise pondered whether to amuse himself further in toying with his answer or not. “Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head over.”

She rolled her eyes.“Such a lie.” But that’s all the complaining she’ll do. It took very excruciating lessons to figure out time and place to ask this crazy clown questions. Regardless of immense wonder.

“Do you really want to know? If you beg nicely I might spill the beans.”

Junia raised brows. “I thought I did but now I’m not sure.”

Pennywise giggled, lightly. “I was just thinking.” Eyes glanced at her briefly. “And yes I can do that from time to time.”

That earned him a snicker and warm smile he’d yet to see from the woman in days, or was it weeks? “The words ‘you’ and ‘think’ in the same sentence? I must be in heaven.”

He clicked his tongue. Unable to get over how much alike she sounded like Valor. It irritated the clown a tad to know her ideal match was his rational counterpart. Even more so when they both seem similar.

Junia observed the creature skeptically. Lids squinted. No way is he jealous of Valor? How silly and ridiculous to feel such a way about what is essentially part of you. She giggled again. “Sorry sorry, you were thinking?” Trying to resume the conversation. Hands feeling comfortable enough to sneak higher and rest on his shoulders.

Pennywise noticed the gesture and tightened his own hold on her. Instincts he was born with screamed in ears to mark her more. Bruise her. Torment her. The toxically intoxicating desire only seemed to increase now that she’ll be one tough cookie to kill. He placed Junia on the mattress in a sitting position nearing the edge. “You could take on any form, but you stuck with your human one. It’s interesting.”

She huffed, taking his words in a different context that fueled her pessimistic thinking. “Is that your twisted way of flirting?” Arms folded under chest. “Because it sucks.”

The clown sighed. Head dropped, a hand covered his painted white face. Bells rang, their chime echoed down pipe lines and storm drains. What in the hell was he thinking? Still, his own swirls of terror buzzed their encouragement.

In unnervingly slow motion, Junia witnessed Pennywise’s hand inch towards her. Like how the movies are. Closer and closer. Until clothed fingers curled around coloured neck but without malice. New senses tingled, not in alarm but something else. Browns couldn’t tear away from the clown’s imagine closing the gap between their faces. She didn’t noticed her false human organs stop working. Lips unconsciously parted ever so slightly. Body fluttered in ways it shouldn’t. Fingers trembled as his lips past hers and brushed over baby hairs of her ear. Hot breath caused an alluring pressure between her thighs.

“What I meant is,” Gloved hand on her neck slid down, curving to her figure. Snaking around her waist to grab wavy midnight tips, giving hair a commanding tug, making Junia expose her neck to him. “I prefer this form, very much.”

She trembled, with arousal heat. Arms itching to wrap around her golden saviour, tongue craving to discover if tangy candy apple flavours still inhabited his carnivorous mouth. Just as rapidly as the warmth came, Pennywise left and took it with him. She couldn’t believe it, even after blinding a few more times. Hoping he was just trying to be funny again, looking around and back. Each time eyelids reopened, it was the same lingering lonesome setting. In the dark, under his mountain of trophies, she sat, on a bed, all alone, left high and wet.

“Different day, same asshole.” Junia huffed, breath exhaled frustration. Flopping onto firm softness, back facing the haunting darkness as she annoyed herself to sleep.

◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

In a green Ninja Turtle shirt, Luke watched the sun rise from his luxurious hotel suite that Angel and him split. Green eyes stared almost blankly at the scene. Mind elsewhere. Trying to make sense of the information received in the last twenty-four hours. Trying to understand, fathom, the reality of his situation. A situation he not yet realized was a long, gruesome battle of the ages. How could he? Luke is nothing but a single human boy that just happened to have both siblings stolen from him by what seemed to be a flesh-eating alien thing.

He wanted answers and boy did he get them. Part of his conscious wished he remained ignorant like his parents and grieved to move on. Now, he can never.

Fingers that curled around the security box key twitched to waken. Numbness making it seem as if no feeling remained, in not just fingers but his heart too.

This is all too much. None of it makes sense. Yet, it does. The pieces fit so perfectly without force or space but the picture was complex and unnerving. Like listening to a creepypasta video, in 3D. His once boring life now twisted into some crazy horror film directors would battle rights over.

Luke swallowed pooled saliva, sun fully past the horizon now. Fingers tightened around the key. He needed to see this through, for his brother and sister. Although they fought often, they were his family. Wouldn’t they do the same? Wouldn’t they search and discover in hopes for answers too? He wished so.

“Please,” The boy mumbled in a whisper, hoping some divine spirit would hear his prayer. Mind recalling the smiling woman that always led an ear. Always made him feel normal and valuable. The woman who was his friend when others denied him. Made torturous high school life bearable. Allowed him to be himself without ridicule. The woman with midnight hair and an independence no one else took the time to capture with their eyes. The woman who took care and did everything possible for her brother. Who fought for what she believes and loves. Who loved the wrong ones and left to mend her own wounds.  “Please let Junia be innocent.”

 

They all heard him yet no one had the heart to whisper back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It's the Author here! Not sure if you all can see this, but I guess i'll find out loll 
> 
> for the next two weeks. I'll be working pretty much 14 days none stop. I want to aim for posting the next chapter for June 1st.  
> I have about 80% done and don't want to keep ya'll waiting so long! <3


	4. Tempting the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimi and Nolan make a call to Herja.  
> Giovanni makes a move.  
> Pennywise discovers something shocking about Junia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist: Oh Carol by Neil Sedaka 
> 
> I recommend listening to this song (just the beginning) so you understand the melody when it comes up in the chapter.

 

**Chapter 4: Tempting The Universe**

Nolan’s arms showed no strain as they flexed and placed a large clay plant pot right in the center of Dimi’s drawn spell that was shaped like a circle made of connecting swirls. He then snapped fingers to have water fill the clay pot with water to its brim. Liquid split over dull red rim and down its curved figure. Once water touched the lines they began to glow bright baby blue, signalling their task was successful. The water pooled inside started to run upward, forming a perfect oval shape. They stared uneasily at watery reflections.

Clearing his throat, Dimi straightened posture. “Contact Lightworker of Taurus, Herja, the leader of the earth element.”

Ripples waved their imagines and meshed two bodies into one that had a more feminine design. A petite female with slender limbs armed in silver plates decorated by light and blue. Fastened on her tiny hip hung a heavy sword that didn’t appear to cause any strain.  Her honey brown mane tightly pulled back in a long tail. Unnatural grey eyes stared back, long jaw tense and stagnant. “Dimitric, you were supposed to contact me over twenty-four hours ago on your status. As the High Paladin’s son I find it highly incompetent that I must remind you of Crusader policies.” Herja’s tone, although soft, was supersonic and demanding. It’s always the short ones who have the most powerful voice.

Holding back a groan, Nolan couldn’t detect a single emotion from the heartless warrior. Imagining the amount of lecturing conjured a slight headache.

The Elf fought his urge to rolled hazels that the arrogant tone. As if he doesn’t know protocol. Did she have to deal with a newborn Glamour? Fists balled, not caring if they were visible. “I understand that Herja, but circumstances didn’t allow me to check in with you until this moment.” Hazels flared violet for a brief moment of weakness. “And don’t dare lecture me on policies just because everyone in your team has reached awakening.”

Herja seemed to take offence, eyes twitched but her face remained empty of expression. “Tread lightly Elf, bearing your colours like that shows lack of proper training and restraint. I’m quite sure Debra would not approve.”

He didn’t appreciate the condescending tone or being threatened with his mother’s name. However there was no time for internal brawls. “What is your status on the current situation of Junia’s family?”

“Taking the high road I see.” She snickered. “Clever choice.”  

Nolan dropped his head in a palm. “Holy Lakshmi Herja, come on! You know damn well how messed up this mission is! Cut ‘em some slack!”

“Nevertheless, Dimitric should be able to push such emotions aside, especially while on a mission for one of his own.”

The aquatic man couldn’t hold back his tongue. “Calm the fuck down will ya? When was the last time you witnessed a damn newborn _Glamour_ awaken!”

She stiffened and they noticed the panicked millisecond. Pennywise and Valor’s kind, no matter how strong a person is, _always_ strikes fear. “So it is true, the Gemini of our generation, their Twin Flame is a Deadlight.” The news and confirmation appeared to knock the woman’s arrogant tone down a few clicks.

Dimi sighed in understanding. It was a reality he too was battling for the past months. “Yes, Junia finally woke up today. Not only that, they began Phase three, Nolan and myself played as witness to their wishes.”

Greys widened for a moment that could be missed if they weren’t paying attention to her every expression. She shut eyelids, feeling remorseful, head slightly lowered in an apologetic bow. “Forgive my earlier comments on your punctuality Dimitric, I see your burdens were much grander than mine.”

He simply nodded. It’s a good thing he’s no stranger to dealing with high-strung personas. “Now, about what’s been happening on your end.”

Herja raised her chin, body straightened and pushed away mournful aches towards the tragic fate of Junia. “Yes, the girl’s family so far has yet to be harmed. However Giovanni and his pack did attempt and failed all, starting on the second day of our arrival.”

 

“How many other attempts were there?” Asked Nolan, a hand nervously combed through blond locks.

“Exactly three, one by each member within the last seven days.” She answered.

That snippet of information only made them both tie knots in their stomachs. Still, it meant Jaison was protected and safe. A good sign but not news.

Dimi held a breath. “They’re getting desperate.”

She nodded in confirmation. “And for obvious reasons. There is another alarming update. It appears Giovanni has recruited one person, a male, werewolf origins, same age as all of you.”

 

Nolan’s blood began to rise in temperature. His brain chanting one name that could roll off Herja’s tongue. One person, one animal, that is equally as wretched as his cousin. Someone who craves to wreak havoc on Junia for superficial power hungry reasons as Giovannia. The man who aided in the ruining of his dear sister.

The Elf rubbed his face, he needed a shower and years of sleep. It was one terrible thing after another horrible one. Is dealing with Valor and his flesh eating clown enough? Giovanni wasn’t enough? Junia and her fireball self? His mother?

 

_Lord Hanuman, give them strength to lift this mountain._

 

“It’s Payton, isn’t it?”

“Yes.” She said without hesitation, praying for divine powers towards their protection.

Nolan’s stomach sank, knowing exactly what course of action his cousin plotted to undergo next. “This has to be a fucking joke. With Payton they’ll figure out Junia’s twin is an infamous Glamour. Her weakness is gonna be exposed!”

Herja nodded in agreement. “And there is nothing that can be done towards that, however, we can be two steps ahead. Preparation for what’s to come.”

“That actually is a relief in all honesty.” Said Dimi. “It’ll hopefully tempt them to come back here to Neo-Derry and away from Toronto. I’m just worried how ready Junia will be.”

The valkyrie could visually see the conflict in Dimi’s knotted brows and upturned lips. Like theirs, her heart felt for the girl as well. No one good should ever undergo the excruciating agony as Junia has experienced. “She will Dimitric.” Herja said with immense encouragement in her tone with strong greys. “If she was strong enough to survive the transformation, she will be for the battle to come. Pray to Kalrous and have faith in the universe.”

 

Dimi’s fists tightened, knowing the woman in the water meant well. Throughout his entire life, two key ideals were taught since young: Duty is what they must all fulfill no matter what and the universe decides all. Now, for the first time during his life on earth, he’s not sure whether those preachings can be followed because it is the universe who did this. The universe brought down a rain of destruction in hopes for salvation. Goddess Kalrous is the culprit of Junia’s suffering. His duty is what caused him to question everything he believed was right and true. “I pray she does too.”

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Waking up to a cute boy in the shower is more favorable than to this damn noisy pop song Angel set as her ringtone. Not that Luke was anywhere near her league but in the few days they’ve spent together, his boyishly innocent appearance started to soften on her brown eyes.

A boney hand stretched to the highlighter pink phone that was still charging although battery power reached one-hundred percent. Eyes sleepily glanced at the screen to see ‘private’ written in white. She exhaled in dramatics as thumb swiped the green button.

“I hope you’re calling me at,” Angel moved the device from her ear to see its screen. “Four in the morning to tell me she’s died.”

“No, that’s not why i’m calling.” Giovanni growled, lowly enough that her eardrum vibrates in irritation.

“Then why are you calling idiot?”

“One of my guys got killed.”

“Let me guess, _Tweedle Dumber_ is toast, right? Like we didn’t see that one coming. Don’t you werewolves watch horror movies? It’s always the dumb one that gets killed first. I don’t see how it’s my problem, move on with the job. ”

Giovanni snarled through the speaker more intensely. Obviously not appreciating her lack of empathy. “I want more than twenty.”

 

She snickered, body shifting to sit upright. “Yeah not happening buddy.”

“Listen girlie,” The werewolf’s tone sounded more like a watery grunt. As if he was about to reach through the mobile device and slash her into pieces. “One of mine was murdered by a fucking lunatic! You’re gonna compensate for it or this deal is off and you can _try_ and find someone strong enough to deal with this shit.”

Angel sighed, privilege melting with the exhale. “I know you’re stupid, but come on, you can’t seriously be _that_ stupid.”

He wasn’t about to bow down to this prissy little female he could snap in seconds with his canines. “Increase it to fifty and this conversation will be done sooner.”

She peeled back the thickly light layer of beddings and swung scrawny legs over the edge. “How about you actually do your job, you know, the one you're being _paid_ to do.”

 

“Don’t order me around! If this shit gets leaked to the press your father is done!”

“And if that happens, no money for you. So what’s it going to be?”

“I ain’t gonna repeat myself again. One of my guys, my blood, is dead! **Dead**! In cold fucking blood because of you! Now, give us fifty thousand in reward or you can die trying to do our job instead.”

 

She hummed, giving the false indication of contemplating his request. “I rather not.”

“What? Scared you’ll break your perfect little nails?”

Eyes rolled in reluctant submission, thank god for cell phones! She’d literally die if this dog actually witnessed her giving in. “Fine, fifty thousand. Don’t call me again unless it’s to deliver my cousin’s heart in a silver box.” She ignored the werewolf’s grunts of demand, removing the device away from her ear and disconnecting.  

It’s so difficult, finding idiots that will do anything for money or power that can get the job done.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊

“Fucking annoying bitch, we gonna kill her too after this shit.” Swore Giovanni as transformed fingers that expressed his rage turned off the cellular device.

“What’s the plan Gio? We obviously can’t touch Junia’s brother with those Lightworkers around.” Restated Gorgi, their situation was extremely dier.

Now, they hide away in Giovanni’s secret bunker. Which was a more luxurious really. Fridge stocked with tones of meat and beer. Three rooms, all fully furnished. If Herja truly desired to act, finding them wouldn’t require much energy. Not a good scenario.

One of them murdered, Bravan was toxic and unsettle from his loss, Gorgi pretending he hadn’t been traumatized and Giovanni with his overly crucified ego.

All three crowded around the kitchen Island topped by marble. The phone call with Angel had been placed on speaker but her spoiled brat attitude was a lesser issue.

 

“We fight them! What other option is there!” Blindly spoke Bravan.  

 

Giovanni glared icy blues at the dark skinned wolf. “Use your brain a little. Just cause Herja is a Valkyrie and Lightworker doesn’t mean she isn’t untouchable but a fucking bitch to kill.”

Survival instincts kicking in, Bravan put up own palms in surrender. “Okay okay, I get it, bad idea. So maybe we don’t directly _need_ the little brother to lure her out here.”

The group Beta hummed, liking the suggestion. “Oh, smart. Let her think we have him. Nice.”

“But they’ll figure it out with Herja around. We need to figure something out without using the brother at all. On top of that, there’s this goddamn Twin Flame problem.” Interjected Giovanni, tone still filled with irritation.

 

“I got some bad news Gio.” Spoke a male voice. A large shadow looming out one of the rooms. Figure the voice belonged to merged from a shadowed room. Build slightly thicker than Giovanni’s but shorter in height. Inch long platinum blond spiked hair filled his head. Face round and showed signs of good eating. Unclear whether the reason for his large size was muscle or fat.

Giovanni, not liking the displeasing tone from his new recruit, let a low growl out in warning. "What’d you find Payton?"

Payton's arms folded as he lender against the door frame. “The word on the street isn’t good. Apparently Junia awakened into whatever the fuck her Twin Flame is.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? This bitch won’t die! I shot her right in the liver!”

“The better question is what exactly her Flame is? Figuring that shit out would solve everything. It’ll give us her weaknesses.”

“Nope but we’ve meet them.”

“Them?” Asked Payton, a brow raised.

 

“Yeah, there’s two of em. One is some punk rock lookin’ dipshit and the other is some freak in a clown suit that killed Dion.”

“What do they look like?”

“Human as fuck.”

“Expect that creepy clown, there’s something off with that one.” Gorgi expressed, unable to suppress the shiver from remembering that stormy night in the cabin.

 

Giovanni groaned. “Where the fuck have we heard about that shit?” His canine brain racing to piece together all the obvious clues so graciously left for them to decipher.

 

_Derry + psychotic clown = what?_

 

The alpha landed icy blues on their newest member and long time friend. “You still got connections in Archives?” If they were going to fight, they need information. Not just on Junia. On Derry, to know what supernatural being that plagues the land and ultimately is that woman’s twin. To know what it is they are dealing with. What killed his family. What he will rip apart into unrecognizable bits.

Payton gave a firm nod. Hands rushed to whip out his phone and readied thumbs to type out what orders his leader would command. “I should. Last time I heard from Priya she was still there.”

“Good, let her know we information on Derry, everything she can dig up.” Giovanni went to the fridge and got himself a cold one. “I’ll give her a small cut for the help. And make sure she doesn’t get caught! We can’t allow Herja to catch on. She’s got until tonight though, we need to get this shit done fast and head back to Maine.”

Payton’s digits worked lightning speed, nodding to every demand before sending the text message. “Done. She usually response quickly, should hear from her soon.”

Giovanni placed his sharpened teeth on the cap and peeled it off. Spitting the cap somewhere, he inhaled the bitter alcohol within seconds before dashing it carelessly to the side, landing in the trash bin thankfully for Gorgi. “All those dipshits are died when I figure out what the hell is going on.”

 

                                                                                                             ◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Poor Nariska Ranasingh was being dragged by her ankle to the sewer lair. A firm gloved hand tightly held the unconscious eleven year old that made a careless decision to ride her bike all alone through an alleyway. Never saw It coming. Such a pity, for her at least. Pennywise was quite overjoyed to have captured the salted treat. It had been about two weeks or so since he’d eaten someone. Valor rendered them unable to feast. Which only further irritated the clown, starving was never a favourite past-time.

 

Pennywise couldn’t wait to rip his teeth into the delicate flesh that followed unwillingly behind him. Knees felt weak. His dried throat itched with crave. Tongue trembled as it passed over already pointed rows of fangs. Eyes blazing in gold. Drool coated cherry lips and snow white cracked chin.

Still, he managed to pause and stare at the open trailer with a single body in it. A wicked smile stretched lips inhumanly. Oh today he’ll eat in front of her! It’s been a few months since he’s done that! Thinking about Junia’s surprised expression made the clown groan in slight pleasure.

 

In a harsh motion, Pennywise tossed the child’s body up into the wooden carriage. It landed with a heavy thump but Junia didn’t flinch. He took a step and no longer stood on dark, caked filth but now by the side of a sleeping angel. Massive head tilted as the creature watched her with immense curiosity. Like a leopard in a tree, observing its prey. So peaceful. Hugging the bunched up bed sheets, a leg hiked and midnight hair fanned perfectly. How can she sleep like that? How can she even sleep at all? She’s like him, there is no need for sleep while awake.

The clown turned away from Junia and crouched down. His back grazing against the mattress slightly. Gloved fingers effortlessly morphed into razor three inch talons and began slicing the child open. Dunking his face deep, painting white face with warm crimson. Mouth worked like an incinerator, opening and closing, pulling in chunks of liver and kidney.

_Oh, now this is heaven!_

Gold eyes hazed, rolling back slightly as he consumed the blissful tastes. Orange swirls that invaded his stomach finally calming, satisfied for the time. A low growl rumbled from the clown. Euphoria clouded senses and allowed Pennywise to go to town.

Not worrying an ounce whether his animalistic grunts and slurps would wake the sleeping woman.

Junia hummed tiredly, unsure why-or even how- exhaustion found and conquered her so furiously. Cheek rubbed into softness of the bedding, body wanting to continue its drifting but ears captured unpleasant noises. Wet ones, ones that arises familiarity and not the good kind. Eyelids fluttered open to meet falsely painted walls. She lazily turned over, now facing the opening and where Pennywise feasted unknowingly. Browns tried to focus on the clown’s distinctive red troll doll hair, not realizing it was moving in alarming vibrations.

She hummed with drowsiness in her voice, knuckles rubbing the sleep out corners of eyes.

Body froze as nostrils was invaded by an intense smell. It was vile and rotten. As if someone left eggs and uncooked meat in the scorching hot sun for weeks. Then she spotted all the blood that created a sea on the wooden floor.

“Pennywise?" In that moment his name rolled off her sweet tongue, the clown snapped his neck one-hundred-eighty degrees around like an owl. An inhuman grin that stretched bloodied mouth from ear to ear sent a harsh shiver starting at her neck and worked it's way down. Her own swirling terrors paused in alarm upon seeing fresh iron scented liquid smeared all over his white face and ruffled collar.

There was absolutely no questions to be asked in regards to what he was doing.

 

_How rude of her to ruin his lunch!_

 

"Oh," He sang through slurps. " _Pretty little Junia_ is finally awake! Come! Come! Join the party!" Gloved hands waved in circular gesture, enticing the woman's attention to something sinister.

Junia swallowed uselessly. Awaiting for the fear usually felt to overwhelm her with immense pressure. It only came in dull waves but still enough to strike caution. Eyes darted to the very deceased body, thankfully only able to see purple sneakers recognizing them as children sized. Her stomach knotted and browns instantly diverted back onto her deathly twin. "I'm good thanks." Voice extremely shaky but remained still.

The clown giggled oh so wickedly. He’ll never get enough of her frightened little reactions. It will be such a pity when she finds courage.

Junia found a bloodied glove inches from her face, the metallic scents began to invoke unpleasant reactions. Throat burned, nostrils closed, eyes watered and stomach churned. This cannot be how Pennywise experiences this, can it? What happened to the candy and chocolate? Was it all just an illusion? Or delusion? Lies? No, he wouldn’t lie. Not to her.

“Try some.” He grinned, excited the moment has come.  

She grimace, turning her head away from the offer. “I rather not.”

“And why is that?” Pennywise calculated the rejection.

Browns squinted at the bloodied hand, crimson soaking white cloth. “Because I don’t like it.”

He rose a brow at the woman. “You haven’t even given it a lick.”

“It’s blood, I’m pretty sure I know what it tastes like.”

“Oh but Pretty Junia, you haven’t tried it as you are now. Human experiences are much, much different in our bodies.” Bloodied ring finger nudged her dry lips. “I won’t ask nicely again, try it.”

Junia swallowed, little voices telling her the itchiness that coated her throat cannot be soothed by all the saliva in the world. Yet, the tiny percentage that managed to survive through her torturous ordeal warned, pleaded, against learning what the clown spoke of.

Of course they knew better than she, but a force more powerful caused her lips to part in hesitate trembles. Lids hooded as Junia unconsciously leaned closer, allowing soaked digitals to be engulfed around soft flesh. Eyes concealed, tongue licked fabric cautiously.

A twisted smile danced on the clown’s lips as he felt ticks of suction on two fingers. Golds sparkled momentarily, mind wondering devious thoughts about having those soft lips handling much bigger equipment than what they’re currently latched onto. He slurped back pooled saliva. “What’s the verdict?”

 

She released cloth with a click. “One hundred percent the most disgusting thing I ever tasted.”

The clown’s smile turned upside down and into a frown. She did not disrespect his favourite delicacy. “Pardon me?”

 

She shook her head firmly. "It tastes like medicine." Expressions of disgust mirrored her words. Junia even dared to spit a few times. Tongue wanted to run itself along the wood floor to get the vile taste off. Or maybe dive into something sweet.

An eye twitched, fingers itched to pluck every strand of vibrant hair from his dome. Pennywise couldn't believe it yet should have been this coming. That still didn't give her the right to talk in such a manner. "What nonsense are you babbling about!" He shouted in complete disarray, hands on hips. "Children flesh is the most scrumptious!"

Junia rolled her pretty browns. "To you definitely but obviously not for me. It tastes like black licorice."

He huffed, folding arms with dramatic movements. "So damn peculiar," Grumbled the clown. “And here I believed we’d share the same flavours.” Being a newborn himself, and well, being Pennywise, he hadn’t the slightest clue of such possibilities. He didn’t feel the need to care about those bits of details. There was no doubt in his one track mind that Valor definitely did.

“Well I’m glad we don’t,” She felt immense relief that no innocent children would rest and haunt her conscious. It was her desire to not carry the same devilish crave for such fair like Pennywise. However, that left a concern as replacement. “But… What’s my favourite I wonder...” She thought aloud, twirling a lock of permanently coloured midnight blue around her index finger.

It was a good and reasonable question. Pennywise’s trademark was his lip-smacking bliss for children. What of hers? If it her crave was worse! Wonder if infants were her desire? Or elders? Or… or…

 

_Ah! There it is, that tantalizing scent he oh so loves!_

 

A blood stained glove silenced the racing thoughts, brushing against her jawline and tenderly caressed a junction of her neck and scalp. Golds invaded her abyssal soul. Calming the swirling terrors in her stomach. “You’re silly to believe retaining portions of your humanity is smart.” He said in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

“I know… I just…” Junia nuzzled into the touch and welcomed its comforting spell. She naturally inhaled, innocent enough, but was greeted by an alluring scent. “Can’t help it.” Eyes shifted and disconnected their lock. Junia rubbed her cheek against his covered wrist, nostrils deeply inhaling more of the scent. The more she sniffed, the more she wanted.

So tempting. So intoxicating. So alluring!  

Nose drowned in a sea of ruffles as she dug closer toward the smell, mouth begane to water with pooled drool.

Pennywise didn’t know what the make of her display other than believing it to be a seducing scheme. Yet something wasn’t adding up. She’s usually too coy for such bold seduction. Perhaps the transformation cured that? No, there is a different, more obvious answer.

“That’s enough!” The clown commanded. Attempting to pull his arm but was halted by Junia’s strong hold.

He was taken aback when glittering golds shined from her eyes. Lips parted enough to see human teeth sharpening their tips slightly. Coloured fingers squeezed harder around his ruffled covered wrist, so hard, it actually caused a slight pinch to be felt.

 

_Click._

 

The light switch flipped and blub gleamed with the answer. It’s a damn good thing she had yet to clue in as well.

With a hard yack, Pennywise managed to escape from her strong hold. While his other hand swiftly took a fistful of her hair as a tiny punishment. “You’re getting more and more bold but remember who is it you’re dealing with Pretty Little Junia.”

She hissed, feeling as if he’d pull out every piece of hair and leave nothing. Still, moments like this isn’t the time to back down. “Bet you won’t be saying that in a few months.” Junia cheekily retorted, lips curled in a devilishly angelic smile.

What in the hell is he going to do when that happens? The clown’s head trembled, physically pulling those thoughts aside and sending them for Valor to deal with. Thinking is that one’s job, not his. Man does his head hurt already! “Don’t make wagers you can’t win.” The clown released her and returned attention onto his meal once again, crouching down.

Junia sighed, allowing her body to fall back against the soft mattress. “How do I figure it out?" She wondered aloud.

 

Pennywise paused with a mouth full of fingers, cheeks puffed like a squirrel on nuts. "Huh?"

 

“You know, what my specific crave is.”

 

He swallowed. Feeling the digits descend it's way very intimately down his abyss. Wondering the same question but more of concern. She'll need to eat, her new body demands it. If not, dire consequences will occur. They must work fast. "That won't be very hard to figure out."

Junia knotted brows. Slightly surprised the clown actually said a rational sentence. "How so? Is it similar to how Valor explained?"

"Yes, quite the same really. You'll be able to tell by smell or taste. Smells are the easiest way to figure it out." Slurps and wet noises were made as he sucked in the intestines like a very long string of spaghetti. "Just think of how a hamburger tastes and smells."

Junia blinked at his crazy red hair that she knows is much softer than its coarse appearance. How could he have known that? Valor was the one she told details like that to. Unless... "I thought you don't pay attention when Valor is around." She asked in a careful voice mixed with curiosity.

He cleared his throat. Feeling a tad uneasy himself. Silence fell over them for over few minutes. Junia didn't say another word of the matter. Regretting she allowed the question to naturally slip out.

 

Pretty brown eyes glanced up at the ceiling conjured of wood. Lips parted, wanted to drown out the sounds of Pennywise’s wet noises and grunted delight. “ _Oh Carol,_ ” Junia began singing. “ _I am but a fool._ ” Singing a song her Nana and mother once sang as a lullaby when she was a child. A piece of poetry filled with masterful words that she now understood its meaning.

Pennywise paused, not expecting the musical response from her. Terrors calmed their rampage and he continued feasting as she sang.

 

“ _Darling I love you, though you treat me cruel._ ”

He ate the heart.

 

“ _You hurt me, and you made me cry,_ ”

Licked up Nariska’s pancreas.

 

“ _But if you leave me, I will surely die._ ”

He snapped the neck off, discapitating Nariska and swallowed the head whole. This was repeated for all other limbs.

 

“ _Darling there will never be another, because I love you so._ ”

 

No evidence of his carnivorous pastime was left. Everything returned to its original colour and cleanliness. The clown’s undivided attention now on the singing woman. Climbing onto the bed with looming straids and positioned his body overtop hers smaller one.

 

“ _Oh Coral._ ”

 

Junia watched each of his animalistic movements in amazement, finding them so gracefully sinister. She reached out a coloured hand, no lick of hesitation as digits gently smoothed rough snow white skin. Her body instantly engulfed by the same alluring heat that caused sleep and frustration.

 

_I’m so in love with you._

 

"Most times I don’t,” Pennywise said, finally responding  to her question she believed wouldn’t gain an answer. “Unless you're around."

“That’s very…” What’s the right word again? Not comfort. “Reassuring.”

He rose a brow and squinted an eye. “Oh is it now? You know very well I’m not capable of such things.”

“I know, and that’s fine. I don’t need you for that.” With natural motions, coloured arms coiled around and on top of ruffled collar. Curved body arched in seduction and desire.

A gloved hand snaked his way under her leg and slithered up. Blazing heat followed behind every movement. “Now you’ve piqued my curiosity.” Like she always does.

Junia breathlessly sighed, wondering just how heavenly sex would feel now. 

“I already told you why.” The words came out as more of a moan than anything else. Driving their primitive instincts further down the rabbit hole. She unconsciously exposed her neck to him in submission, the false skin tingled. A voice chanting for two dangerous words: _bite me_.

Pennywise didn’t weaver a millisecond in his reaction to her seduction. Gratefully taking the bait, he lend down and run his tongue from the crease between her breasts and along her arched neck. Saliva pooled in his mouth now left wet trails on coloured skin. “So allow me the pleasure to let me hear it again.”

Breath hitched and paused with every touch from the clown. Even now, the tiny speck of humanity cried to her how wrong this was. How criminal this dark love is. It didn’t take very much for Junia to push that single voice aside, push the guilt side, and allow this wicked game to play out. Mom will eventually forgive her. she'll regret giving in later.

The heat became more intense, throbs in her groin pulsed almost painfully. She was becoming needy and didn’t like it. Didn’t know how to admit it, but her body certainly knew the rules.

Hands trembled, dropping from Pennywise’s ruffled neck and relaxed on shoulders. Fingers playfully tangled tips in his shocking red hair, drawing him in closer against her. Legs and thighs rubbed together in hopes to ease the burning glutton need, while a knee nudges him in the process. Chest tightened with excitement she hadn’t felt in who knows how long. Browns clouded over in wanton lust. Lips parted ever so slowly.

“You’re the only one who would kill for me. You have killed for me, and you will again.” Her voice candy coated in venomous allure that he could get drunk on.

A low purr groaned from the clown in satisfaction of her response. This woman was his, completely claimed and to know she understood that fact as well was quite stimulating. Gloved fingers itched to tear away every inch of cloth covering her body into shreds. Golds became alive and aglow. "That's right." Pennywise growled, but lacked threat and heightened thrill. "I'll kill for you alright, I'll kill every single human in this town and make you watch if I want to."

Her masochistic tendency unearthed in a sigh of appreciation. Smashing her lips over his, hungry to taste that bitter sweetness and he wouldn't deny her. Tangling tongues in a passionate exchange fueled by a new animalistic appetite. She wouldn't normally stand for Pennywise's cruelty. But the euphoria hazing rationality and rendered her unable to denounce his insane level of carnage. Hips arched against the iron body above, wishing thin layers of fabric didn't block the feeling of soft ruffled cloth on exposed exotic flesh. And the way his wicked hands clawed down her figure, teasing her, pushing her to vocalize to do away with her clothes as he desires too. Her own golds blurred in and out of focus, frustration at a high. Unable to recall the last time sexual gratification was craved at this magnitude. It was so unbearable. Like she needed him. Like her terrors would fade away into nothing. She broke their heated kiss.  "Get these fucking clothes off me already." Junia begged, playing right into his hands.

She always knew how tantalizingly good anything wrong felt, that's why it is so addictive. Like cotton candy, ripping piece after piece to experiences the sugary clouds melt on your tongue. Only thing different? This heavenly flavour has teeth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> Lord Hanuman is the Hindu monkey god of strength.
> 
> Mother Lakshmi is the Hindu goddess of beauty and is born from the ocean. 
> 
> Oh Carol is really what my mother and grandmother sang to me as a child.


	5. Hair Raising, Hell Raising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds what he's looking for  
> Dimi and Nolan have a disagreement  
> Giovanni sets on a plan  
> Pennywise does what had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here’s the next chapter. It’s spicy, hope you don’t mind ;)
> 
> Playlist:  
> Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy  
> Devils Don’t Fly by Natalia Kills  
> Guys My Age by Hey Violet

 

 

**Chapter 5: Hair Raising, Hell Raising**

 

The euphoric sensation of Pennywise’s razor talons swiping down her length in one swift motion and shred tight fabric was equivalate to when taking off a bra. Heavenly and orgasmic. She sighed into their heated kiss, lips remained locked and tongues mangled, as if breaking the contact would cause some global catastrophe. 

Junia whimpered, the heat and its raging throbs were more than agony. Brown eyes hazed by lust, looked at him, begging without words. She didn’t  _ need  _ to vocalize, not anymore. He can feel everything, taste and smell. Roses and a musky scent melted to create the most mouth-watering entrie itching with desire in his domain.  _ Mine _ . 

Pennywise giggled devilishly, running a gloved hand in teasing gesture along her thigh and stopped by her pelvic area. Fingers tenderly rubbed along the indent where left leg and hips connected. Teasing her delicately. Enjoying the trembles. “Tell me what you want, what you’re craving.” Although his tone was wet and sloppy, animalistic and primitive, he knew Junia’s arousal heightened. The scent growing more predominant in their air. 

She let out a shaky breath, slightly frightened by how much pleasure she felt without him doing hardly anything drastic. All the clown had done could be concerned soft foreplay-- if soft could be used to describe a creature like him. Teeth she desperately commanded not to sharpen bit down on lower lip. Embarrassed to vocalize her needs. That coyness didn’t last very long. When Junia gave no response quickly enough for him, Pennywise jabbed his hips hard against her and aim for where it mattered. Earning a gasp and pushing Junia closer to the edge. 

She caved.

“I… I want…” Quivering coloured fingers reached out, passing between thighs and seductively touched his hardness. Even with layers of fabric, she could make out the lewd shape. More shivers engulfed her body. It was shameful yet thrilling, hinted with humiliation too. Eyes shifted between brown and shining golds, giving them a clouded shimmer that drove the creature’s terrors insane.  _ “This Pennywise, give it to me.” _ She begged through their telepathic link. 

He groaned, almost purring. This woman will be his demise with how her mouth moans his name as if it’s a bad word. Highly accelerating. Luckily the creature knows better or else her warm craven wouldn’t have been the only thing wrapped tightly around him but a finger as well. Not sparing another moment, gripping Junia under her thighs in a bruising hold and bending her body almost in half. 

All falsehood of breathing stopped in Junia’s throat when an organic foreign object forced its way through her, quite literally. Mouth gaped open, unable to vocalize anything tangible expect sweet gasps and delicious moans of pain. 

Pennywise stilled in the woman, enjoying every bodily reaction offered. “How I missed this body, it’s fantastic!” Golds wanted roll back with no shame but lingered on the insatiable scene of where they were joined. When she was human it was seductively pleasant. Threat of becoming addictive to the tightness and alluring suction increased. 

But,  _ Pretty Little Junia _ isn’t human. 

He didn’t have to care for bruising her beyond repair. Or worry-if he did- about doing fatal internal damage. No, this woman is just as indestructible as the one who gave her her second life. A wrathful twig snapped in his psychotic brain, drool rained down on either corners of his cherry lips. Fingers allowed coloured thighs that bared his hand-print in rouge tints to be released and aimed to curl around her soft, cushion hips. And went digging like he was a miner in a past nightmare. 

Eyes reacted humanly with tears bunching at the corners, droplets floated but she didn’t have the luxury to care. The wicked hand that provoked the creature reflexively flattened against him, trying to muster strength only to fail. No stopping a raging clown drilling its way to fucking Japan or China or any other Asian country--you get the picture. “Ahum… W-wait Penn- too m-muuch.”

He laughed insanely, hips going against Junia’s wish and increased in speed. Capturing her hand by the wrist. “But why? Isn’t this what you  _ wanted _ ? What you  _ dreamed  _ of?”

Coloured fingers on her freed left hand scrambled to grab onto anything available, bracing fruitlessly against the creature’s force. Neck arched backwards, head dug under the pillow, pushing it up slightly. “Nh-no! Too r-rouh-ough! Slo-ow d-down! You-You’ll break m-me!” Junia managed to crack out before her throat constricted, trying to remind herself over and over the stinging pain would pass eventually. Even though her loin area was brutally on fire with pulses of delightful pressure. More salted tears pooled, floating in bigger clumps towards the wooden ceiling. 

A series of pants and moaning gasps for air brought sinister joy to the clown. She looked so unbelievably lovely while begging. It had him harder thinking about all the wickedly delicious ways to devour this treat. To Junia’s sanity, he paused movements briefly. “Oh come now  _ Pretty Junia _ ! You’re selling yourself a little too short! I’m sure you can handle much more than this! Let’s find out who will  _ really  _ break first: Me or you!” Pennywise sunk fingertips into the woman’s lush skin, drawing blood, and pulled her upright against his firm clothed chest. 

Junia cried out as he changed their positioning while still intimately linked. Now having her straddling the clown. Filling her to the point it felt immensely unbearable, like her insides were being pushed to make way. Did she ever curse this new oversensitivity. Able to feel everything painful and blissful. What happened the other day when she couldn’t feel hits? Was it just a fluke? Or is her will not strong enough? 

Momentarily anxiety demanded her arms to find themselves clinging onto Pennywise as if sheets benethe was a pool of lava she’d fall in. She felt like a rag doll, flimsy and with strings moving to his command. Golden eyes looked up at her fiendish other. Wanting to laugh but only a dry snicker came out. “Don’t even try. You damn well know the answer.”

Pennywise hummed with a devious smile, lips shiny from own saliva and hers. Even through his many layers he could feel how swollen and hard her nipples were. “ _ Feisty Junia _ is here to play today, but that won’t last long when I’m through with this body.” A gloved hand released feminine hips that already turned blue and purple in signs of a healing bruise to hold the junction of skin between her neck and jawbone. Thumb softly touched her slightly parted lips he couldn’t wait to have screaming again. 

Bringing her own hand to overlap his, Junia surrendered to the touch. Cheek rubbed against fabric in submission unknown to where this natural action came from. Fear should strike her, it should frighten her what this violent creature is capable of. Maybe that’s why she throbbed down under because she knew, and she hoped for it. “Just make sure you don’t kill me again.”

The clown giggled, her innocent joke nailed his thoughts with accuracy. Clothed covered fingers brushed off Junia’s touch. Combing through midnight locks, pulling at the knots. “Isn’t dying in bed something women like?”

“ _ Human _ women.” Junia corrected through a hiss. Was this bruising thing going to become a kink? She partly hoped not. Between the deathly rough sex and biting, she didn’t know what caused her the most aches in the morning after. “Something I’m not anymore.” 

 

_ What a poor creature, stripped of her wings. Yet she still tries to fly. Angels were never meant to touch the ground, but devils are.  _

 

The moment of sadness in her lustful eyes didn’t go unnoticed. A strange and distasteful urge to comfort the woman’s heartache lingered. Rivaling his sadistic nature but it wasn’t there to stay. His crave to break her into tiny pieces proved to be insanely enormous. Just like a lightning bolt, the human feelings vanished. Gloved hands were returned to their iron grip positions on her hips. Without another word, Pennywise resumed his violent assault. Fucking his and her feelings out for them both because fuck emotions. Who needs them. They cause useless thoughts and problematic actions. 

What the clown failed to realize is that’s how he was able to capture her. Those same emotions he tried to pound out of her were the same ones that urged Junia towards him. 

 

Irony of this vicious cycle. 

 

                                                                                                       ◊◊◊◊◊◊

**New York, New York City.**

Angel found it so adorable how the nerd blushes when embarrassed. Her little crush wasn’t something she anticipated during this whole process but whatever. Who doesn’t mind a little eye candy while awaiting the main event. Although, a small, bite size portion of her felt pity for the boy. Chasing a losing battle. Why the hell does he want answers when his siblings are ten feet in the air? People are so stupid. 

“Have you figured out which bank the thing is for?” Asked Angel, words distorted through a yawn. Coarse dark brown hair in a tangled mess that wasn’t unusual. Angel picked up her phone and pressed the home button to see the time. “It’s 8 in the morning.”

Luke didn’t removed eyes from the silver key that laid on the oak deck all night. He couldn’t sleep. Eyelids never weighted down heavily enough to encourage desire to rest. “I think so.” tiredly said the boy as a finger tapped his phone. “I’m pretty sure it’s NYC Royal Bank. I was able to get pictures of all the security box keys and the design matched here a lot.” 

Intelligent little thing isn’t he? But she won’t give him so much credit. “Got an address?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Slipping on a plaid short sleeve designed with red and black. 

She grabbed her rose gold Prada bag. “Then let’s get going. I wanna beat traffic and get ice cream before twelve.” 

“Shouldn’t we check in with someone? Like your parents or something?” Luke asked as they exited their hotel room. Patting down jean pockets to make sure both the card and security box key was present. A fierce shiver caused his body to pause. 

Angel stared at him, a warning glare darkened her already deep brown eyes. Making the girl seem almost… evil. She then smiled like a sweet cupcake. “Don’t be such a drag. We’re covered so stop worrying about that.”

He gulped. “Right, sorry, my bad.” Trying to hide the action. It would have been a major lie if he didn’t sense something very off, borderline creepy. Fight or flight senses telling him to get the hell away from her and call this witch hunt off. They’re friends, no way she’d warn him. Right?

They hopped into the black car and with directions were set on a route. Morning traffic was beginning to pile up, making the trip an extra forty-five minutes in bumper-to-bumper action. And not the fun kind. Angel indulge herself on the unlimited data she was privileged with for entertainment.

While Luke who usually wouldn’t mind and people watch each passing vehicle, was taken by anxiousness and caused impatience. Leg jumped on toes and eyes kept shifting to the dashboard clock. Torturing himself further. 

The SUV hadn’t come to a continue stop when Luke popped open the door and stretched outside. He turned and saw Angel still glued to a screen and showing no signs of following.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“No, why should I?” she didn’t even attempt to look away from her phone and shooed him away with a few flicks of her wrist. “Hurry up and get it done. I’m tired of all this traffic and want my bed.”

He wanted to roll eyes but was actually glad she didn’t want to leave the running vehicle. Sharing the same feelings on returning home, he also felt soul responsibility to adventure into this portion of their trip alone. Without another word, since the girl probably wouldn’t have heard or listened, Luke shut the door and headed inside the massive bank. Green eyes glanced around the massive open entrance way decorated by so much white it was blinding.

After a quick nervous breath, he located the front desk. Which didn’t require too much brain cells as it was very typical: tall, elongated desk with at least four bodies dressed in black formal suits and aluminium name tags. Legs made their way to an available personal, his nerves only spiking higher when a pair of brown eyes and a charming smile welcomed him. 

“Hello, welcome to the Royal Bank of New York, what can I help you with?” Greeted the employee. 

“Um…” Luke being quite familiar with this process, froze when remembering they needed Mike’s presence to get near the security box. With all the rushing and overnight thinking, he hadn’t given himself a moment to actually think of a plan to get past this checkpoint. A voice, ancient and wise, whispered confidence into his heart. “My name is Luke McLevan, I’m here under unique request.”

The slick hair suited up man hummed, head slightly tilted up and allowed Luke to breath. “Ah yes, I have been expecting you, Mr. Hanlon called yesterday to inform me of the situation.” He said while hands busily gathered a few papers for obvious legal reasons. “This specific location is primarily where we handle scenarios such as yours, so relax.” 

Luke watched with worried eyes as the man slid a single document before him, a gentle sympathetic smile giving effort. “Here is a declaration stating you are given permission for entry and ownership.” Said the man. Luke glanced down and saw at the bottom of the paper Mike’s signature was there and awaiting his. No need to worry about doing anything illegal.”

It still didn’t lightened the sickly feeling boiling from his stomach. Anxiousness caused fingers to shake as they took the fancy pen provided on the side and signed quickly. Nerves desiring to get out of this unsettling white place and back home. 

The bank employee took back the document, signing it himself before putting it aside for filing. “I take it you have the key?”

Luke nodded. Mouth unable to speak. 

 

“Follow me please.” Said the man as he came from behind the desk with a single key. A graceful hand gestured the boy towards his desired destination. Hastily, Luke followed the personale down a series of halls, passing by at least ten other vaults until they reached his. “I will wait outside for you, please take your time.”

Saliva was gulped down as the door was opened for Luke. He took a hesitate step inside, head turned in time to see the employee closing his only routine for escape. Anxiety calmed when no sounds of the lock being placed was heard. Attention on set on his purpose, Luke searched for the number that corrspeconed on the silver key given to him. 

Mind raced in frightening thoughts about what could lie inside the thin box of metal. 

What did he find? Stacks and stack of papers, handwritten or photo copied, old newspaper clippings in very good condition.  At first it was overwhelming, the amount of headlines about missing children or finding their body or body parts brought a sickly feeling to his throat. Even worse, actual pictures of each documented crime scene. Luke didn’t have much time to recover, spotting a handwritten notebook, highly detailed but not of death. Notes upon notes about abilities: inhuman strength, speed, agility, intelligence and that was the soft list. Telekinesis, mind-control, manipulation and shape-shifting were the heavy hitters. Each one split into its own category with examples, estimating or confirming whenever- this thing- put those actions to use. 

Cold sweat made Luke’s shirt clung onto his back, the close neck collar suddenly felt suffocatingly tight. He fought against the faint spell from fear and shock, mixed with panic of course. Coincidentally, a comfy armchair with scarlet fabric cushion aided his weak legs. A hand covered over mouth. How? How could all of this been overlooked? Didn’t anyone figure this crime out? Surely the government would have gotten all Area 51 on this place. It was odd and eerie. The kind which caused you to leave on your closet light after bravely watching a horror movie so you can manage to get in a couple hours of sleep. 

Luke began to dig deeper in thought. Wondering why the city was revamped and stocked. Realizing, piecing together the horrific picture that Mike bestowed onto him. 

Pessimistic reasoning concord there was no God or Goddess. No divine power to help. Only this discovered, ancient, sinister, creature from outer space. 

He took a very deep breath, head rested back and held the oxygen in for a needed twenty seconds before exhaling. Green eyes stared at the tiled ceiling, there must be a reason for this. For this to happen to him, for his siblings deaths, for being led to Mike. If he’d learn anything from those boring sunday church classes was: there is a reason for everything and a path for all. Good or bad. Evil or Light. If you believe in one, you must in the other. 

With a soft sigh, he got up and quickly packed all the box’s contents in the briefcase Mike provided. Wanting to give himself the trip back to process everything before combing through these new sources. He got a glimpse of his foe and already felt its pressure, pressure of failure and inferiority against someone unknown and obviously powerful. 

Putting away the last stack, something got his eye in the top right corner. Unconsciously, in search for comfort, his thumb rubbed over a seemingly random sticker of a green turtle. Praying for strength, and this time when he prayed, it will be answered. 

 

                                                                                              ◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Neo-Derry, Maine. Golden Haze**

“No problem Nolan, I can put together a small team.” Marcellino, Nolan’s father, accepted the request by his son for scouts to help Herja monitor Giovanni’s movements and notify when he leaves Toronto. 

Relief found Nolan. Not that he didn’t think for a moment he’d be rejected but since Nicola’s passing, asking for aid became less and less. Frightened of potentially dragging another person he loves dearly into the depths. Atonement wouldn’t find him if he allowed something like that to happen. 

He nodded, although Marcellino can’t see the gesture. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s me that’s the appreciative one.” Marcellino chuckled. “You know I’m always glad to give you any assistance son. You say the word and I’m there, army and all.”

Nolan’s conflict flared in the form of anxiety bubbling in his stomach, or was it that smoothie from earlier now doing its job? He always tried to shy away from this very conversation, maybe the lack of physicality will give him courage. “That’s the same reason why I don’t, who’s gonna take care of mom if you kick the shell Old Man?” He said with a light hearted tone that weighed heavily on his tongue. 

Marcellino laughed from his gut, a laugh that always gave Nolan comfort. “Can’t have that, can we, cause we both know that woman will follow me too.” 

“Ain’t that the truth though, she’d just spas about you leaving her and sh- ah stuff.” Nolan back tracked on the cussing, it wasn’t a fad of his to swear around or to the parents, regardless of direction. 

The slip-up didn’t go unnoticed by his father, adding to his enjoyment. “But you know I mean it right Nolan? You can ask for help, it’s okay.”

A soft exhale came from the son. “Dad please, you know my reason.” 

“And I get it, I do, we all loved her…” Marcellino paused, trying to keep his own composure checked. Trying to be that example for his son, the person who needs strength the most. “And if there is anything I can do to help you, anything within my power, I swear to Mother Lakshmi I will move all oceans to do it.”

Eyes burned, tears threaten salty exposure. Thank God for cell phones. “I’ll let you know when it’s done.”

Marcellino nodded, just like his son, knowing he couldn’t see it. “Give ‘em hell, for Nicola.”

 

Ending the emotionally exhausting interaction, Nolan relaxed against the laminate flooring. Greens blinked away tears that engated his wishes. Laying on the floor, legs arched on his bed, arms flexed behind his head in preparation for his second set of sit-ups. The intense need to chanel this piling energy into something productive and wouldn’t land him in jail or died was desperate. Why can’t his fated other enter now? 

“It’s a go! Dad said he’ll send a team.” he shouted through a quick breath as mind kept count. 

6...7...8...9...

“So I heard!” Dimi yelled back from their adjoining bathroom, just finishing up his grooming routine. 

10...11...12..13..14...

Nolan exhaled heavily when he reached fifteen and the end of set two. Arms stretched, waiting for the familiar burn in his torso only to be denied. “We have to tell Junia now man.” No doubt in Nolan’s mind could this knowledge be kept from Junia, not after he just asked Marcellino for aid. 

Dimi groaned to himself, glad the sound of running tap water concealed his annoyance. “No, we can’t, she’s too unstable, I thought we went over this already.”

They did, but that didn’t mean not telling the woman about chances his cousin and the pack tried to kidnap her only beloved brother sat easy on his conscious. In fact, Nolan has trouble sleeping at night because of it, in addition to Nicola. Man, is this headache really pounding one in. “But dude, it’s her brother.”

 

“Then why don’t you tell her.” 

Nolan paused mid-set to look at the open bathroom door to Dimi’s head pop out. “Say what?”

“You heard me.” The Elf leaned against the frame, arms crossed and a towel hung over his neck. “Go down into that Glamour’s lair and tell Junia yourself.”

 

“Oh hell no.” Nolan scrambled off the floor to stand on feet within seconds. “You.” Finger pointed at Dimi. “Want me,” Then pointed at himself, index touching bare muscled chest. “Who is scared shitless of that thing, go down into Jesus-knows-what, and chance getting my ass handed to me for being the messenger?” He blinked, wanting for a response. 

Dimi snickered. Even for a man with so much muscle, his friend was extremely paranoid. “Pretty much.” 

 

“You’re the one closest to her.” True.

“And you’re the one who wants to tell her.” Also true.

“Because it’s the right thing to do! Why don’t you understand that?”

“I’m thinking logically.”

“No, you’re thinking like a dick.”

 

The Elf upturned his top lip, brow raised at the sentiment. “You really went there?”

“Dimi, man, I get it but come on. Did Herja get inside your head or something? Cause the Dimi I know wouldn’t hesitate spilling this shit to Junia, especially when I damn well know you have a thing for her.”

Nolan paused and so did Dimi. Both had no oxygen inhaling for a few moments due to shock. Although knowing the level of difficulty his partner was enduring, the words just came out. No filter. He regretted it deeply. 

Dimi had intentions on refusing the claim, denying it until he was ten feet in the grave. Full on ready to take his dirty little secret into oblivion. Of course, no one can hide anything from a best friend, especially when living so closely together. The elf sighed, head dropped in defeat. “So you knew.” He confirmed, entering the room and blooping onto a bed that wasn’t his. 

 

“Yeah, I knew.” Nolan felt extremely guilty to have brought the topic into light. “Kinda hard not to notice.”

“That bad?” Hazels shifted to the other. 

The merman rubbed his blond locks, avoiding the eye contact. “To me yeah, hopefully the Glamour hasn’t caught on though or you’re in deep shit.”

 

“Too late for that.” mumbled Dimi. An arm covered eyes, shielding them from the ceiling light, from the truth. He felt like a tiny bug under that damn microscope. 

If Nolan was drinking water or anything, it would have definitely been splattered all over his room. “Say  _ what  _ now?”

“Was I the only one blasted with energy today or what?” sarcastically asked Dimi, a playful smirk upturned his lips. 

Nolan’s knee nudged the Elf in retaliation. “Don’t be a dick and don’t be dodging the question.” 

“Just saying, that thing made it pretty clear It knew about my feelings.”

A sigh of understanding left the merman. “I hear ya man. So you gonna tell Junia or what?” 

“Stop fucking around Nolan.” snapped Dimi, irritation high and obvious as hazels narrowed at his friend. 

“But Glamours sleep for twenty-seven years, that’s more than enough time to knock some sense into her. Besides, loneliness is a killer bro.”

 

Dimi, although should be angry for the seemingly terrible idea, couldn’t help but allow his mind to ponder it. If it took them a couple of months to rekindle their rocky past, what will decades of combative partnership do? “I’m not going to deny that you don’t have a point.”

“But?” Nolan groaned, stretching limbs and finally ending his nightly workout. Arching backwards and flexing shoulders for additional tension. 

Hazels dimmed, remembering his own ordeal, the same one that tarnished his family’s name and reputation as faithful warriors. “When you find your Twin Flame, you’ll really, and I mean  _ really _ , understand why it’s a difficult choice to make.” 

Taking offense to the unintentional stab at his weakness, Nolan’s body tensed in visual anger. “You say that like I’m sitting on my ass doing nothing about it.” He expected better from his childhood friend, his partner. 

Dimi felt terrible, he knew how sensitive the topic was and why. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Like what? Asshole-ish?” The merman folded muscular arms. 

Okay, he deserved the snarky retort. Great, first Junia, then Herja and now Nolan. Dimi dropped his head in frustration. “Look I’m sorry, the last thing we need is to be fighting each other too. I didn’t mean to go at you like that, I know you’ve wanted to find your Twin Flame since we were kids.” He stretched out a hand. “We cool?”

Greens watch the offer of peace before firmly taking it. “No, get the hell outta by bed and take your tired ass into your own.”

Not expecting this reaction, a frown down-turned the Elf’s lips. Feeling terrible that a stupid unintentionally hurtful comment caused his friend heartache. He sighed, knowing a long rest would help mend anger. “Good night Nolan.”

Nolan just hummed, giving no words. 

“Love you too.” Dimi said before closing the bathroom door on Nolan’s side. 

For a few more seconds, Nolan just stared at the entry Dimi disappeared through. He hates going to sleep angry, it’s not healthy. But this time he couldn’t say ‘nevermind’ as if words didn’t hurt. They did, so deeply than he’d like to vocally admit. 

Nolan dropped on the bed, both palms covering his face, trying to calm down anxiety. For a long time, he dreamt about finally meeting his Twin Flame. How they’d cross paths. When he can see those ocean blue eyes. No, he doesn’t know who it is but somehow a blurred imagine could always be conjured. He never knew whether it was the work of clairyovance or just his imagination at work. Always pushing away the daydreams with distracts, to ease the throbbing pains, the yarning and the lonesomeness. 

He sighed, already working on accepting Dimi’s morning apology. 

 

                                                                              ◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Toronto, Canada.**

“Gio, Priya finally sent me back some good info, she even took some photos.” Payton informed his leader as fingers touched a few buttons to have his screen mirror onto the sixty inch television for the entire pack to see. “You won’t believe this shit.”

Giovanni, who currently worked on his sixth beer for the evening, sat conveniently on the couch. Icy blues watched the giant flat screen as pictures of old texts showed. The bottle dropped from his lips and throat swallowed down whatever liquid was in his mouth. 

“How accurate is this information and its source?” Asked Gorgi, voice more surprised than filled with skepticism. Eyes unable to believe what they saw, not wanting to accept what their enemy was. 

Payton shook his head at the screen and not to his Belta’s question. “I’ve known Priya since high school, the only person she ever gives out to is me. She’s the head Bookkeeper in Archives and happens to be my girlfriend.” He pointed at the pictures. “And everything up there is real, very real and fucked up. I’m starting to feel sorry for Junia.”

Bravan trembled, the bar stool it sat on suddenly felt cold. His parents, being ones of the old times, told nightmarish ghost stories about monsters that could take on the form of your greatest fear before eating you alive. “Is...is that what killed Dion? That… that can’t be right! Those things don’t really exist! It’s all just stupid legends our parents and priests told us!” His voice cracked and oozing with fright. Brown eyes looked to his fearless leader for comfort and ignorance. “Right Gio? Right?” 

No, it’s not right. This is real, very very real. 

“One thing is damn sure… is we’re dealing with a fucking real life Glamour.” Giovanni spoke clearly aloud, tone mixed between confusion and confirmation. “This book is the one on Derry’s history, right?”

“Yes.” answered Payton. “It seems this Glamour has been around for millions of years, but only awaken in the 1700’s.” He informed while scanning through the words, a finger swiping right to expose another page. “And is insanely famous in our world, so badly the High Council listed Derry as a Red Zone, even though they renamed it Neo-Derry.” 

Gorgi ran a palm over his face, feeling a raging headache coming. “And this Glamour is Junia’s Twin Flame? How is that even possible? I know she’s the Gemini but shit.”

“I agree.” Even to Giovanni, that kind of fate seemed much worse than an agonizing death. Guess he’ll have to return the favour. “Either way, we still have our objective. We know her weakness now. Glamours aren’t immortal, just damn hard to kill. If the bitch is still in human form, well, she’s as good as dead.” 

Exhaling fatigue, Gorgi’s brain worked on two hours of restless sleep. Trying to play out different plans and strategies. Trying to recall this woman they knew as children. “Since the brother is out of the question, how about the cousins?”

All eyes landed on the Beta, Giovanni sat up hunched over with elbows on knees digesting the new suggestion. Icy blues narrowed on the screen. “You got info on them?”

Gorgi and Payton exchanged looks, with permission, the new comer changed the screen to show what appeared to be a beautiful family photo with at last twenty people-give or take. “She’s the eldest grandchild of ten, that includes her brother.” He swiped right for another image with just the Junia, Jaison and her cousins. “Aside from Junia, there’s one working, two in college, two in high school, three in elementary and one on the way.”

Giovanni hummed, taking another mouthful of beer. “Herja and her team been around them or nah?” 

“Not that we’ve seen,” Spoke Gorgi. “But there’s a good possibility they have eyes on them.”  
  


Herja and her two, Dimi and Nolan got the girl back in Neo-Derry. Three protecting ten? No, Junia doesn’t count, the brother is untouchable and no way in hell was he kidnapping a pregnant woman. Minus three, that’s seven.  “Were you able to locate the brats?”

Gorgi snickered. “It was a little tricky being it’s summer but I got some details.” He pointed, starting as Payton did from eldest to youngest. “This one works with the Augustus Company full time, she’s a drop out, comes in very irregularly though. Those two girls are in summer classes at Scarham College, Monday to Thursday, 9:00 AM to 3:00 PM. The others are usually either with friends, at the company building near the mall or home. Junia’s brother spends Monday to Thursday with a caretaker but we know that already.”

Three protecting seven in different locations, now that’s his kind of odds. Herja is strong but not even Superman can be in so many different places at once, that’s why he’s in a team. Too bad this team wasn’t bigger, they could’ve had a chance. 

“Here’s the plan starting bright n’ early boys,” Giovanni said, eyes glued to the television screen depicting Junia and her family smiling happily at the camera. Trying to ignore the grimace as who appeared to be the widowed grandmother holding a portrait of her deceased husband. “Gorgi and Payton, you two keep tabs on the two college girls and the two younger ones. Me and Bravan will keep those Lightworker chicks distracted so you can take action. You’ll know when the time is right.”

 

She took one of his, now he’ll  _ really  _ take one of hers. 

  
  


                                                                                          ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

  
  


Mindless of a killing machine he is, Pennywise couldn’t stop his one tracked brain to steer away from Junia. This woman, he molded and shaped using monstrous tactics, turned him into a two way street, one you could switch lanes at any time. Switching between the endless crave for hunting youth and her. Either one invoked irrationality. Unable to focus on anything but how her bare chest marked with healing bites and scratches raised and fell. How her breathing from their rigorous activities fed him enough egotistical satisfaction to last another twenty-seven long years of slumber. He didn’t understand, didn’t like, the human emotions being experienced. Human is his skin, a facade, a mask, not a label. Even now, Pennywise itches to just sunk his aching teeth into her intoxicating flavour.  This time, a heightened sinister fetish manifested because of her change in species. Being able to heal now, he daydreamed about feasting on her over and over. Allowing the woman to heal just enough before diving in again. An endless cycle, an endless meal, of bliss, just for him to enjoy, forever. It gave him delicious shivers, a string of drool dropped onto soiled bed sheets damp from sweat, blood and more. 

“Stop staring holes into me and just say whatever you have to tell me.” Mumbled Junia, surprising the clown. She had an arm covering eyes. He didn’t think or realize the maximum potential of her senses. 

Pennywise grinned, mischievously. It’s time to fuck shit up. Gloved hands rise and came to clap eerily slow. “Very perceptive! Two points for  _ Feisty Junia _ !”

She snickered. “Is that a new thing with the nicknames?” 

He decided to ignore the sly commentary. “I was having a nice walk out in the sun earlier.”

Junia rolled her browns slightly under lids. Figuring out that was the clown’s covert way of saying he was invading some minds for personal gains. Did she want to know about his next unfortunate soul? Her swirling chaos began energized. “And?”

The hesitation in her voice was so adorable but luckily for Junia, she was wrong. Soon, she’ll beg to be right. “And a little birdie told me that  _ Wolfie  _ and his  _ Wolf Gang _ are hunting far away for someone you love.” 

His grin widened inhumanly as he felt her heart drop a thousand and one depths.  _ Loving _ , the speed sat up with. Dying, for how coloured fingers curled around his ruffled collar so tightly ripping of fabric was heard. The beautiful darkness clouded around Junia, adding those golden eyes of hers that mirrored his own pair gave him goosebumps. Pennywise couldn’t help but chortle. This was so entertaining. 

“You  _ better  _ be fucking lying.” She snarled, seeing only red. 

Pennywise giggled. “Now why would I lie to you?” He winked playfully, voice falsely sweet. 

“When you do  _ not  _ lie! Stop with the fucking games and spit it out! Jaison’s name better not come out your mouth!” Junia was beyond angry. How dare someone target the innocent, her innocent little one. She didn’t give two flying shits the level of hypocrisy it was. No one. No one, touches her brother, especially when she’s more than alive.

The clown laughed, fueling her flames. “This isn’t fucking funny!” She jerked hands, giving him a hard shake. 

“Of course is it! Did you not think _Wolfie_ wouldn’t go after the brat? Better line your ducks in a row and quickly. Don’t want to be late.”

Frustration and panic melted into the pot called her stomach. Orange terrors danced uncontrollably. How the hell was she going to get back home right now? It takes hours to get on a flight, let alone on the plane! Not to mention the ticket and getting all her shit necessary for the emergency trip. 

Pennywise tugged the woman into a rough and unwilling kiss. Swapping calmness and providing a brief distraction to settle her over-sensitive nerves. It was Junia that abruptly pushed away from the clown’s cunning tactic. “What the fuck?” 

He giggled. “How else am I supposed to calm you down?”

“By not pissing me off even more!” She growled. 

“Oh I beg to differ,” A gloved hand gripped her chin tightly enough to inflict stinging pain. “It seems quite effective and now that I have your undivided attention, is  _ Feisty Junia _ ready for level two? I’ll teach you a very very useful trick to win the game.”

Valor chuckled in his mystical abyss, excitement causing orange orbs to dance.  _ Fina-fucking-lly, this clown is using his brain.  _

Junia instantly removed herself off him and the bed. Nakedness hadn’t stayed a problem as she naturally conjured the same clothes Pennywise torn. “Hurry up and teach me then! I don’t have time to fool around!” She demanded with haste. 

Impatience controlled her and it provoked a certain curiosity in Pennywise. He’s never witnessed this shade of Junia, panicked but not for herself, for someone more precious. It intrigued him dangerously. With a playful grin, the clown found himself standing before Junia. “Today’s lesson is  _ teleportation _ , I’m sure you’re aware of its meaning.” 

“If you don’t cut the shit, I’m going to cut you.” The woman beautifully threatened, bearing new teeth. 

 

_ Oh _ , this will never get old with him. What a waste it would be to disacrate such a beautifully broken little thing. At least not anytime soon. 

 

Pennywise let out a wickedly childish giggle, showing his enjoyable to her dilemma. “Close your eyes and try.” She did as told without another word. The grin on his cherry red lips only widened. He began circling her while giving more instructions. “Now all you have to do is concentrate on where you want to be, imagine it with detail, then  _ will  _ yourself there. Just like the acid.” Pennywise whispered that last part into a coloured ear, causing her to shiver. 

Junia let out a heavy sigh, really overwhelmed. Although it was Pennywise, he made the complex task sound easy like jumping rope. Starting to worry if a mistake would occur and end up lost somewhere unknown and stranded. Teeth bit down on her bottom lip as nervousness settled. “What if I screw up?” She softly voiced, desperately wanting to get this right and have Jaison safe in her arms. 

“You won’t.” The clown simply reinsured, placing hands on either one of her shoulders to slowly descend onto hips no longer exposed. “If you remember what I said.”

Eyes closed, she did as told. Desperately attempting to relax her toxic thoughts and worries of Jaison’s safety. Clearing her mind and repeated what Pennywise instructed. Conjuring a mental imagine of what her mother’s condo looked like through the countless videos sent of Jaison. Recalling the worn out leather couch. The light, pale blue walls decorated with graduation and family photos. Vividly imagining her mother’s glass three tier display that housed different alcoholic bottles collected over the years. Trying to remember her old room that was promised to remain untouched. Remembering the blue beddings, random posters, thick french designed curtains and cube shelves. How she loved to sit on the futon and watch how traffic flowed on the highway her building stood beside. Junia could hear the faint sound of revving engines and car horns. 

It was almost… too real. She parted lips, not realizing black ankle socket were standing on a different kind of wooden floor. Darker and warmer. “Ah, am I doing this right?” Junia called out, expecting to hear the clown but was met with silence and breeze. “Pennywise?”

“Junia?” Called out a female voice that obviously was not a children-eating-alien. 

Lids opened to see darkness of night. In a frenzy, she spun on her heel, dizzy from the sudden turn. Disorientation knocking the hell out of her as brain tried to correlate surroundings that weren’t Pennywise’s lair in Maine. 

A woman with short thinning dark hair hinted with purple dye highlights appeared from a  bedroom resembling her mother. Brown eyes mirror Junia’s shared widened perplexity. 

 

It  _ is  _ home.

 

“Mom?” Junia called, invoking tears from the other woman. 

Slowly, Nelli took cautious steps towards her daughter. Body not stopping until thick arms were tightly embracing Junia, making sure she wasn’t dreaming. “When… how did you get here? Don’t you know to call me! You almost gave me a heart attack when I heard someone in the condo!”

Junia returned the hug, wrapping around her mother’s bigger frame. “Sorry, I wanted to surprise you. Where’s Jaison?” Initial shock of seeing Nelli blocked her brother’s excited ranting drifting from the only other bedroom that was labelled hers. 

“In your room, watching his shows.” 

They didn’t break away as both woman shed tears for different reasons. Nelli was thrilled to finally see her child’s face. While Junia thanked Gods she made it in time. 

 

A pair of invisible eyes watching the unexpected reunion widened. “Herja, we have a huge problem, the Gemini girl… she’s here, she teleported here.”


	6. Nightmares Don’t Only Come At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimi and Nolan are informed about Junia.  
> Junia meets Herja.  
> Giovanni takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devils Don’t Fly by Natalia Kills  
> Dig The Crazy by Faith Marie (Nightcore ver.)  
> Nightmare by Set It Off

 

 

**Chapter 6: Nightmares Don’t Only Come At Night**

 

**Neo-Derry, Maine.**

Before Nolan could even reach the kitchen of Golden Haze’s second floor flat, wonderful scents of pancakes, eggs, bacon and his favourite kiwi-banana smoothie invaded nostrils. Of course, the merman knew why and who is the responsible chief for such delightful smells. He felt badly, sort of, to have caused the positive outcome but couldn’t fight entering the kitchen with a wide grin. Dimi scooping a healthy dose of scrambled eggs for three-- since he damn well knew Nolan would eat one third of the portion-- looked up to meet his green eyes.

“Damn bro, like I should get mad at you more often.” Joked Nolan as he sat while rubbing hands, mouth watered in anticipation for the delicious taste his friend kindly prepared. 

The elf chuckled, pleased his attempt for redemption was accepted. “Don’t even think about it.” He sat down on the opposite end of the spread. Grabbing the metal knife and fork he’d laid out earlier. “I am really sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for.”

“It’s all good,” Mumbled Nolan with a mouthful of eggs and pancakes. “I instigated it though, so it’s my fault too.”

Dimi exhaled before beginning his meal, slicing up a perfectly round buttermilk pancake. Taking his time to enjoy the food he’d spend the morning making. Unlike the merman who was scarfing it down as if pancakes might run away. “But you weren’t wrong.” 

The soft voice of confirmation caused Nolan to stop chewing, look up and swallow. “About which part? The telling Junia about he brother part or the liking Junia part?” He asked while reaching out for the fruit smoothie to take a few gulps. 

“About Gio and her brother.” Dimi didn’t feel ready to accept the second option as yet. Not even wanting to think or ponder for a moment in fear of that creature who doesn’t seem to know bounds. “We’ll stop by her place and tell her after I’ve done inventory downstairs.”

Nolan beamed brightly with an ear-to-ear grin. Thrilled to see his friend take the proper course of action and not the immortal one that would only land him digging his hole deeper. “Awesome! I can get in my jog before shit hits the fan.” He said comically, unknowing the universe had different plans for their morning routine. Spicing it up, would be an understatement.

The two nearly finished their breakfast when both cellular devices rang and vibrated in pockets. Colours eyes exchanged worried looks, feeling something was very wrong and prayed it had nothing to do with their teammate.

 

“Hello?” Both answered, voices unsure and frail.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you at this early hour Young Master,” Greeted a male tone that Nolan could not recognize but understood it to be one of the scouts his father mobilized, most likely the Captain. 

“We have a huge problem.” Said a female voice into Dimi’s ear. He quickly identified who this person was: Echidna, the  _ Virgo  _ of Herja’s team earth. His stomach queasy and knotted from the freshly consumed food, threatening to vomit the hard work. This isn’t good. 

Greens and hazels remained locked, unison anxiety caused rapid heart beats and neck to become clampy from cold sweat. “What happened?” 

“It seems the  _ Gemini Crusader _  teleported and is now in Toronto.” Said Echidna. 

Eyes widened into one another, panic knocked hard, experience tried to keep it in its cage. Now could this be happening? Disorientation settled. They saw Junia  _ yesterday _ , they left her yesterday, alive and with terrifying company. 

“That’s not possible!” Dimi shouted in his line and it echoed into Nolan’s. 

The Captain cleared his throat before answering. “I’m afraid so,  _ Young Master _ , your father not only assigned us for surveillance on Giovanni but the girl’s closest relatives as well given the situation. My Lieutenant was watching the brother’s location and witnessed it himself.” 

Nolan’s chest tightened, believing it was a reaction to Junia. He was mentally kicking himself in the gut, knowing very well why she’d end up at her mom’s place. They should have been the ones to tell her about Jaison, not that monstrous entity. 

“Damnit!” cursed Dimi for them both. “Is she alright?” He felt so stupid and naive. This was a massive mistake, a disastrous underestimation. One he realized far too late to correct. 

“She’s safe, still asleep actually which I find strange for a monster like her.” informed Echidna on Dimi’s line. “It happened last night, we would have called but it was late and Herja wanted all hands on deck. I hope you understand.”

“No, no that’s fine, I know with Herja she’ll be taken care of. We’ll take my mother’s jet and be up there in a couple hours.”

“Don’t, we have this covered.”

“As if I’ll-”

“Dimitric!” Echidna cut him off in a stern snap. “I sympathize with you, she’s apart of your team, our team, but this girl is also a  _ Gemini  _ and a damn  _ Glamour _ ! The Council has instructed us to monitor her actions to see if she’s an alley or foe. It would be wise for you to not interfere and influence her in any way. We need to evaluate her raw nature.”

The elf’s tightened fist bearly resisted the urge to flip the wooden table and waste away the cold breakfast. It’s too goddamn late and it kills him. “Junia’s not like them Echidna, she’s like us. She’s good, nothing like those stories. She kept her humanity even after the transformation. This will only confuse her more! She’s struggling enough!” 

It wasn’t that she didn’t hear his plead, those old bastards’ words were final. However, for once, she agreed with them because it only takes seeing that level of evil one time to be forever plagued by fear. Creatures capable of nightmares you can never imagine. Those Hollywood movies and depictions allow you to experience a mere fraction of its true nature. Of its fright, its power, its destruction. “Seriously? A Glamour that acts human? What’s a bad joke. I’ll believe it when I see it. Better pray to  _ Kalrous  _ she’s what you say.”

Nolan rubbed a palm over his face, this drama is too much at nine in the morning. “Thanks for the update, please keep on with the work. I’m not sure if this is out of your orders but help out the Earth Lightworkers if things get more messed up.” 

The Captain, is not one to place personal opinions during a high steak mission. He simply does as told like a machine, until it is completed or concluded. “Nothing is unorderly when coming from you, Young Master, I will assist the Lightworkers if need be.”

“Thanks, I appreciate that man, keep me noted.” Nolan ended his conversation to see Dimi also did. “Echidna?”

“More like an earthquake.” Dimi leaned back against the wooden chair, neck stretched, hazels shielded by eyelids. Trying to make sense of what occurred in the last few minutes. Allowing the guilt and self-failure to eat away and leave helplessness as a replacement. “The Council intervened to assess Junia’s loyalty.”   
  
  


“Fuck.” Was all Nolan’s lips could really say to describe the turmoil. Not needing any further information to understand those words meant Junia was in a shit load of trouble and probably was in dreamland to know. Alone to handle and deal with a secret world she only knew about two months ago. 

The elf sighed. Straightened his posture before lack of circulation numbed his neck. “Was that the team your dad deployed?” 

Nolan nodded. “Yeah, they got eyes on everyone, Captain said his second saw Junia pop up at her mom’s place.”

“Fucking great.” Dimi’s frustration was mounting to a boiling point and still wouldn’t gain satisfaction. “She’s in Toronto with Herja and the Council alone and we’re stuck here.”

“Think Deb can help us out?”

“Not against the Council, she’s a High Paladin remember?”

“Fuck the Council then! Let’s just grab the jet and go!”

“And risk all three of us?”

Now that was crossing the line. Nolan raise so fast, the chair tipped over and feel backwards. Palms slammed down on the table, either hands caged his empty plate. “Bro, make up your mind! Are we gonna help her or not? Who gives a fuck if the Council is watching, our teammate needs us!”

“Are you kidding me right now?” The elf shouted back, mirroring his friend and stood up in a heated speed. Hazels blazed with anger and invisible frustration that he needed to express. “You really think I want to leave her alone with Herja of all people? If Junia makes on move they’ll have her imprisoned and tortured! Or even worse! I’d give anything to be there with her! It’s  _ killing  _ me! But I won’t risk all of us getting into shit for being reckless!” Dimi’s outburst caused oxygen to be used up and leave him panting for more. Surge of frustrated energy released and caused Dimi to flip the table on it’s side. Plates smashed and cutlery chimed to the floor. The kiwi-banana smoothie all over tile. Head dropped, kept hair no longer remained in its designed placement. Strands covered forehead, slightly shielding eyes.  “Junia’s not human, she’s a Glamour, she  _ can  _ handle this, she’ll have to because we  _ can’t  _ be there for her this time.” No matter how much he wishes for it, no prayers will be answered. 

Nolan swallowed, hard. Arms felt heavy not that adrenaline faded from his bloodstream. Watching his friend become the most transparent he’d been in months. Watching as Dimi stormed out the kitchen cursing. Although he wanted to follow, legs couldn’t click and allow his muscular body to sit. Maybe it’s because the chair had fallen and Nolan didn’t realize. Or maybe because numbness took over. A void he couldn’t explain caused aches and strange anxiety. Heart thumped sickly hard against ribs. Body felt weak but energized, like he could jog for hours or sleep for years. Mind was blind but yet had millions of thoughts rush by the seconds. 

 

So, this is what helplessness feels like?

  
  


                          ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Toronto, Canada.**

 

It being a week day, a Tuesday to be exact, Jaison and Nelli had left the condo early to make it on time for his caretaker. It was beach day, his favourite activity. 

Junia slept the best in her life. Which she thought curious, never able to recall a time Valor or Pennywise was seen sleeping. Quess twenty-seven years is rest enough to not need any during their limited time awake. 

Around three in the afternoon is when Junia woke, but not to the lovely sounds of Jaison’s silly giggles. Steady knocks against the wooden entry door is what alerted the creature out of a deep sleep. Out of a strange dream that depicted her kissing another, not a good sign. “Coming!” She called to the door, hustling, thinking maybe it could be Mom returning with hands full. 

When she swing the door open, a stunning woman stood perfectly straight and boy was she powerful. Junia didn’t need any kind of special supernatural ability to sense the immense pressure to realize this person wasn’t human or to be argued with. Luckily, she felt it in the form of a throb in her head. Anyone else would have severe reactions: nausea, headaches, chest pains or faint spells. 

“Good Afternoon, Miss.Kissue, my name is Herja.” Greeted the woman with honey brown hair and shocking grey eyes that gave off an aura of authority. A silver necklace hung tightly like a choker to her neck. A cloaking tool no doubt, just like Dimi and Nolan. “My apologies for waking you but I believe I gave you more than enough time.”

Junia fought against the urge to swallow pooled saliva, wanting to not show weakness. “It’s fine, I’m guessing you’re the same as me.”

The woman snickered in detest but caution as well. “Yes and no, for obvious reasons I am sure you may know.” Cold eyes attempted to pierce through Junia to strike dominance foolishly. Meeting with a warning flash of shimmering golds. She gasped, instantly averting her stare downward in defeat. Fists tightened at her sides, realizing this person only appeared innocent. “May I come in? There is much we need to discuss with your untimely arrival.”

“Oh yes, I’m sorry, please come inside.” Junia welcomed, stepping aside to allow Herja in. “Take a seat anywhere you like, my mom and brother are out so we’ll have time to talk. I’m just going to get change.”

Herja gave a simple nod as she looked around. The condo, although decent in size, offered much to the eyes. Nelli had immense confidence in her daughter and hung many of the paintings she’d done over the years before moving to Neo-Derry. It kept greys busy for the fifteen minutes Junia took to get ready for unexpected company. 

One painting caught Herja’s attention. It was a girl of coloured skin looking up from a side profile. Her hair of pale blues, purples and greys flowed into the right half where darker shades of the same colours along with whites and blacks, depicted nightmarish shapes and imagines. While the left half of the canvas, the portion that contours the face outline, was a blur of the same colours. 

Loneliness, longing, depression, anxiety, despair; these are a few emotions and words Herja thought of to describe what the artwork invoked. 

“It was a project from my final year in University.” Spoke Junia, dressed in a blue shirt that hung perfectly in places, sleeves stopping at the elbow, shoulders exposed by designed slits, finished with black pants. She walked into the kitchen, Herja listened but remained staring at the piece. “The assignment was expressing our personal frame of minds or a space we use to think a lot. I had a rough time in that class but it help me produce my best work during that year.”

“I can tell you put a great deal of effort and skill into it. It’s beautiful and haunting.” 

“Thank you.”

“Very much an accurate representation of yourself, no?”

Junia smiled sadly, unable to deny the claim. “Herja was it? Would you like some tea? My mom only has green though, or coffee?”

The Valkyrie bid farewell to the painting and turned attention onto what her meaning for this visit was. “Is instant all you have?”

“Unfortunately yes.”

“Green tea then, please.” Herja stood on the outside, in the living room that took up most of the condo. Arms rested on cold granate of the bar counter, a cut out window abled the two woman to continue talking. 

Junia concealed her rattling nerves and swallowed them into a cage. This person is like her, a Lightworker. However, very different from either partner in her elemental group. Herja gave off an aura of superiority, power and experience. She knew how things worked and brightened Junia’s own ignorance of a world that pulled her in by force. Did that mean Herja will help? Give more details that the vague explanation Debra gave? The vibe said otherwise. It’s worth a try. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Asked Junia, hands worked to fill the kettle and get the water boiling on the stove. Breathing out the nerves, settling her swirling chaoses and itchy throat. 

Cautious greys observed every single move Junia made. Her breathing, expressions and manners seemed far too human. She expected more aggression, more malice and darkness. With all the stories and tale of villainous entities from another dimension that possessed immense power to destroy the world circling in her mind, didn’t correlate to what eyes witnessed. Or that could be this creature’s MO, she must remain guarded. “One of my partners witnessed your arrival last night. What caused your coming to here? Does Dimitric have knowledge of you being out of Neo-Derry?” Herja’s tone was anything but friendly, overwhelmed by authority.  

Unfortunately Junia doesn’t take well to persons of power. Recalling Nolan’s caution around Pennywise, and how Debra spoke about the creature, concluded to why such polite hostility. A sweetly devilish smile curled lips, she’ll use that fear to her advantage. “Simple, I was told that asshole werewolf was trying to harm my brother.” Junia folded arms under chest, hips dropped.

 

Herja hummed. Looks like neither are playing nice. “I see, and who did you gain that information from?”

“My Twin Flame, I believe you guys call his kind  _ ‘Glamours’ _ .”

Herja smirked. “Don’t you mean ‘your’ kind?”

 

Junia’s false heart throbbed. How dare this person ask such a question on a touchy subject already posing internal conflict. She wanted to flash golds again but forced the desire back. Not a chance will she give these people another tick in their chart against her. “Technically speaking I’m not one hundred percent evil.”

For reasons unknown, the sentiment caused Herja to laugh. “Please, do not make me laugh. It seems you’re still quite innocent about our world, such a pity Dimitric and his Witch of a mother hadn’t given you a thorough lesson. Glamours, or Deadlights, are creatures capable of conjuring your worst nightmares before feasting on your flesh just for their entertainment and consumption.”

Junia chuckled. It shouldn’t be funny but she found it to be. Doesn’t this chick have a brain? Of course she knows all of that. She’s  _ been  _ living it for the entire summer! Seen it, experienced it, and now lives for it. “No shit. Two months is more than enough to understand that much. And In their defense, things happened so fast there wasn’t much time to go over anything but important details.”

Herja felt an emotion for this girl, pity but it faded. The tiny chunks of humanity whined to aid and teach a naive creature that trusted too much. “How comical of you to defend the very person whom knew of Giovanni’s attempts on your brother’s life.”

Warm browns widened in shock the exact moment the kettle buzzed out steem. Dimi knew? Nolan knew? And neither of her friends told?But they were together! They helped her with the wishes! This isn’t just any random people at stake or in question. It was Jaison, it was Dimi and Nolan. People she cared for and trusted immensely. It felt like a wooden plank to the heart. “That’s a lie, they wouldn’t do that.” Junia defended, having faith in her friends and now partners. “They have no reason to hide something like  _ that  _ from me.” Her tone this time carried more anger than hurt.    
  


The Valkyrie could visually notice how the news struck the girl even with efforts to conceal. Perhaps the humanized characteristics aren’t a shuraid? She came around and took the ready kettle off the burner. Pouring boiling water into mugs Junia prepared with tea packets already inside. A strange urge to comfort this creature conflicted Herja’s knowledge because she knows better. She knows Glamours manipulate. Yet this one girl, that is now her comrade in arms, is smashing those beliefs before her grey eyes. It’s only been under thirty minutes since they finally become acquainted and this effect began. Herja fought it, fought to remain in control with herself. Glamours can’t control her, not with the permanent repelling seal tattooed into her skin. So why? Why is this girl pulling out instincts of protection and not fear?

“Unlike myself, your partners are emotionally and morally driven, which gets in the middle of our duty.” Herja offered the black cup to Junia, gaining attention of browns. Something inside caused the woman to dim her guard by ten percent when she knew better. “Dimitric and I do not see eye-to-eye but his intentions are never to harm. I believe his actions were of your safety. Only  _ Gemini  _ phase twos are taxing and take patience for complete assimilation. He most likely felt you are not in control but I see that is not the case, at least in regards to your Glamour abilities. A true nightmare would have me already surrounded by imagines.” 

 

_ Who doesn’t like a backhanded compliment? _

 

They never met, this is their first conversation but Junia felt a sense of security. Almost like, Herja was the older and wiser sister never birthed. Like she could trust. She learned to judge after gaining evidence. “What do you mean  _ only  _ Gemini? I thought all the signs go through the same process.” a coloured hand carefully maneuvered to take the mug. Brows knotted at the woman whom was actually quite a few inches taller than Junia. Insecurity of appearance sparked for a moment when concluding how beautiful Herja was. 

Leaning against the wall, Herja blow on the steaming hot tea. “In a way, that statement is correct, however, transformation between species is only applied to Gemini. As you may know,  _ Gemini  _ is the only  _ Celestial  _  whose  _ Twin Flame _ is that of darkness. While the other eleven and their Twin Flames are creatures of  _ The Hidden _ , of Light.”

Junia bit her lip, feeling as there was still much information she needed to fill in the blanks. Naturally curiosity to know more morphed into fascination to learn of this new world. A world she belonged to. “But I thought this whole time everyone goes through the same thing. That everyone has to become whatever their Twin Flame is.” 

The icy woman snickered. Poor creature. “I am afraid you have been very misinformed. Every Celestial’s Flame is of the same origin with Gemini being the exception.” Herja took a small sip, it was still quite hot. Burning her tongue, great. 

She didn’t want to believe Debra lied, even when it was obviously proven before her. “I don’t understand? Why didn’t Debra tell me all of this? I know everything was happening at once but fuck. Can’t a girl catch a break? I don’t get why all the secrets.”

Greys rolled in their sockets. Not at Junia’s frustration, but at mention of the Paladin who currently resided in Neo-Derry. “Witches are all the same, be Elf, Nymph or human.”

Junia sighed. Head throbbed, trying to regain composure. This isn’t the time to spas and rage. This person has all the answers, she needs to stay focused. “Aren’t Witches supposed to be bad? Not that it matters to me.”

“That is a human hypothesis because they are primitive and unable to fathom such concepts which are too complex for their tiny minds. Witches are the first females whom the Angels taught their secrets.”

“This might be a lot to ask, but could you tell me about your history? I mean about the Lightworks and why things are the way they are.” Things like that, of mystery, always lured her in. Perhaps that’s what landed her in this whole mess. 

Without another word, Herja made steps out of the kitchen and towards the couches. Junia followed eagerly behind, getting comfy for the long history lesson which is welcomed. “There is an old legend that many centuries ago, the angel  _ Raziel _ , keeper of mysteries and guardian to secrets of the universe, came down to earth and fell in love. Not with a human female, but a female of darkness,  _ Serilda _ . They had twelve children, each born on a different star and thus birthed the first Lightworkers, the first and original  _ Celestials _ . However, their third child,  _ Gemini _ , was not like other siblings who were brought into the world as creatures of Light. He carried darkness, but it wasn’t apparent because he was born in the likeness of an angel.  People say angelic beings are good but like humans, each are different and of own mind, plus, history is full of notorious angels who turned dark.

“Now, this next part may caused discomfort. Many years later, when it came time for the children to take on a  _ Twin Flame _ , they betrothed each other. To keep the bloodline pure of course and only within  _ Celestials  _ bodies to create superior beings.  _ Gemini _ , who took on the form of his father, of the angelic beings, merged together with the  _ Sagittarius  _ of fire.

“ _ The Hidden _ , which is made of eleven species. To name a few you may already know are; Light Elves, Grimms, Merpeople, Dullahans,  Nymphs are offspring of these Celestial pairings. I am of the Valkyries, a group of female warriors. My partners are of Dullahan and Nymph species, which are similar to my Valkyrie lineage because our clans are female dominated. You Junia, are what we of  _ The Hidden _ call, a  _ Doppelganger _ . Reason for that is because as a  _ Gemini _ , you are fated to duplicate darkness, only because you naturally are born with it.

“Because of this, every new century, the Goddess  _ Kalrous _ , a loyal companion of the angel  _ Raziel  _ and his wife, chooses worthy individuals to embody a Celestial soul. That is more or less the outcome of Lightworkers and why your circumstances are so. It is more an explanation to reasons why  _ Gemini  _ is considered the more unlucky to us. A simple example of this would be the ancient tale of Adam and Eve. Of when Eve what against God’s words and listened to the Snake. Therefore, all of man is born with her sin, since all of man originates from Eve.”

Junia watched her cold tea and its green tint. Eyes dimmed, the truth she always longed to know, hurt more than she’d imagine. “Cursed.” In other, more blunt, words. 

The Valkyrie, none to hardly, found herself in guilt. This moment, she felt it. Understanding why it is Dimi tried to protect this girl with all his might in every turn. Why her people, her society, pitied Geminis. Their situation and fate is unpleasant and undesirable. No one would ever wish, even on a great enemy, for such a sentence. 

“I would have to agree.” Said Herja, greys watched as the girl whipped away tears before giving the droplets an opportunity to float. A pale hand reached out to the couch’s opposite end, to Junia, to gently touch her midnight head. To give the only sign of comfort she’d been shown as a child. Their eyes met but her hand never touched soft hair, only the coarse fabric of her jeans. Herja’s newly created confliction increased when those warm browns invaded her cold greys. This girl who cried, merged into a great evil but still clung onto her humanity. Was that possible? A  _ Glamour  _ that is truly human? No, they’re all the same. Once Junia realizes her power, her superiority to them, humanity may disappear. Leaving only betrayal.

 

                                                                ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Solo, they are weak but together can take down anyone. Stronger or not. That is how wolves operated. Always as one and never alone. Gorgi knew of his alpha’s jerkish tendencies and despited them because he saw a great leader. Sure, they have a conscious but all that goes out the fucking window when one of them is taken. Murdered, disacrated. It’s like an organ was ripped out his body and left a gaping hole bearly filled by Payton. Gorgi’s an only child and for once, he was thankful to be one. Unable to fathom how Bravan hurts and aches the loss of his twin.

“It’s a go then?” Asked Gorgi through an earpiece that was connected to all four members. Keeping a low profile and dressed in his street clothes instead of leathers. Payton and him were tailing two of the girls in the mall and were about to put their plan into action. 

“Seems so. Junia is here, we got the other two distracted and I don’t detect Herja anywhere around us.” Payton informed the group.

“Get ‘em boys.” Giovanni commanded before static cut off their connection. 

Gorgi looked over about ten feet to his companion and they gave acknowledged nods. Both making stilthy movements to close the gap between them and the targets. 

Unknown to the girls, they were falling into a perfect trap. Finishing their task of retrieving food court purchases and now headed back to the car. 

“I don’t know how people eat that.” Shivered Arielle. A short little munchkin that behaved more like an adult than a teenager of thirteen. 

Adelia, a college sophomore, giggled at her younger sister’s comment on a lip smacking dessert. “You know if Junia heard that she’d kill you.”

The little girl shook her head. “I doubt that, she loves me more than Nutella.” 

“That’s debatable.”

“No it’s not. Have you seen her when she’s hungry? She’s like Godzilla!”

“Oh boy I know. Aunty Nelli is the same, I get where she gets it from.”

“Exactly! You just give her fries or a burger and she’s Happy Godzilla!”

Adelia laughed at the sentiment as they entered the sheltered parking lot. The car was on the far end, just their luck. 

“Do you think she hates us?”

The serious turn caught Adelia off guard but she knew how to response. “No, why would you say that?”

Arielle shrugged. “She moved away and took Jaison. She doesn’t visit or call. She barely sends me any snaps and missed Adin’s and Hunty’s birthdays last week!” 

“I’m sure she has her reasons. She wouldn’t purposely miss them.” Secretly, Adelia sometimes wondered the same thing. Being an older sister, she didn’t wish for Arielle to have those thoughts. They’ve already known lost and sorrow. Losing Grandpa, then Dad and an uncle who they thought of as a father figure. It was too much to think they lost Junia as well. “You know she was going through stuff, especially when  _ Monkey… _ ” Even when saying the nickname of Junia’s late father they gave him. An uncle on paper but to them a dominant father figure. There were times where they’d even call Jagnish ‘Dad’ or joke about it. Really, the situation was more painful than known. How does a child answer the simple question: Who’s your father? Or where’s your father? 

_ He’s died. Is the thought of response. _

Unfortunately for these poor flowers, they were gifted two fathers. 

_ They’re both died. Is the answer.  _

_ Both murdered in bloody murder. _

 

The little sister sighed. Understanding since now two generations of daughters underwent the loss of a father. “I know.”

It didn’t set well with Adelia that her sister was now upset but knew this was life. And life is about to give them another scare. Coming closer to her car, brown eyes spotted signs which her mom and aunts warned to look out for. Signs of someone watching them, waiting to get them alone. Flight instincts kicked into overdrive. Adelia snatched Arielle’s thick wrist.

“What the hell Adel!” 

“Run.” Ordered Adelia in a panicked tone. 

“What? Why? The car is right there, we have to be home by four remember?”

“I know but I think someone is following us, let’s go back inside the mall and call Mom.”

The frightening news plus panicked delivery send cold chills down Arielle’s spine and without another bickering word did as told. Spinning quickly on heels, intentions and body readied to bolt the hundred meters. Mind trying to pretend it was a track and field try out but the fear didn’t allow it. 

 

Or did their villains. 

 

Payton stood in the way of their straight path to safety and seconds later when the girls tried to revert back to the car did Gorgi appear. The sisters dropped their food, not caring and embraced on another in fright. 

“What do you want?” Bravely asked Adelia, holding out her wallet with trembles. “If it’s money, here, you can have all of it.” 

Payton was the one to response. “We don’t want your money, we want you.”

“Pl- please, leave u-us alone.” Softly plead a shivering Arielle. Wishing they never came to the mall and just ate whatever was home. 

Gorgi chuckled wickedly. Revealing his true animalistic nature by flashing sharpened canines. “No can do Kiddo, you’re our one-way ticket to getting payback at that bitch called your cousin, you can thank her.”

                                                                ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

“My apologies but I must return to my team, Giovanni is still active and we have only so much of your family under surveillance and need to make our rounds.” Herja informed, standing up straight with arms firmly at her sides.

“I understand.” Junia whipped remained droplets, mirroring the Valkyrie’s movements and raising to her feet. Taking the other’s mug and placing them on the counter. “Thank you, for not just taking the time to visit and explain things but protect my family when I can’t. Especially knowing what… what I am.” Failure was more than eating at her, it was borderline destroying her,  _ killing her softly _ . 

The woman, reaching her exit, unlocked the door on her own. “Never has there been a Gemini who became a Glamour, it is difficult to comprehend and accept as we are all one force.” She turned to face a red eyed Junia with an innocent expression. Herja didn’t know whether to embrace or strike this girl. 

“You could have it worse.” Said Junia in a snarky clapback. 

Herja turned slightly to see the other, a brow raised. “How so?”

Junia smiled weakly. A bitter snicker couldn’t help itself from escaping. “Just be glad it’s me your dealing with and not  _ It _ .”

“Fair enough.” the woman smirked.

 

_ “Herja, we have a situation.” _ Telepathically communicated another female to the Valkyrie. 

Junia watched Herja’s seemingly stark face that people probably assume didn’t show much. That didn’t phase the girl from observing slight lifts and wrinkles. Swirling terrors danced, alarming her of danger. Anxiety crept its way back onto the throne called control and kicked calmness and depression away for a terrifying reason. Her phone rang and a hand retrieved it to find why Herja turned seriously silent.

 

In alarm, she placed two fingers on her temple and turned away from Junia.  _ “Tell me the brother is safe.” _

_ “He is but he werewolves trick us to abduct two of the four girls: ages seventeen and twelve.  Echidna and I were stretched too far, it also appears they used your absence to their advantage.” _

 

_ “When did you discover this?” _

_ “A few moments ago, one of the girls’ vehicle we located at the mall but couldn’t sense their presence.” _

 

_ “Have they gone far? can we use a Location Spell?” _

_ “Tried already, it didn’t work.” _

_ “Meaning the wolves are not on land. Great, I am on my way.” _

_ “We’re sorry Herja, their numbers outmatched us.”  _

_ “Tell that to the Gemini.” _

_ “We wish you luck then.” _

Herja knew this was her doing, her fault, her failure. It was her mission, her job to keep those children safe. Now she must deal with the consequences. Telepathic link gone, she refocused attention onto the creature. Gathering all courage stored in her. “My apologies but-”

Golds stared at a picture with some text typed on the bottom from a number not identified under a name in her phone. The photo made Junia’s insides vanish into the abyss they truly were. Throat itched in hunger and teeth throbbed for vengeance. Poor little Adila and Areille’s eyes were wide and filled of fright and tears and redness. Mouths covered by black duck tape and bodies bounded in rounds of rope. 

 

If you want them alive, come get them. 

282 Harbourfront 4:00

Don’t be late.

  
  


It was currently 3:35. 

 

“He took my fucking cousins.” Eyes glowed their haunting colour, teeth unconsciously sharpened at the tips against Junia’s wishes. Fright was her tool and she’s the master.  

The amount of rage leaking from Junia caused Herja to be stunned for a few seconds. How could she ever think of befriending such a creature? Not a chance can be taken against that innocent facade. Herja attempted to swallow down hesitation and its paralyzing affect, at least to get her mouth working, maybe her brain too. 

“Come, there is no time to be lost.” 

Don’t need to tell her twice. It didn’t take much convincing for Junia to follow the woman down to the ground level with haste. “Do you know where he has them?” Voice oozed anxiety like a waterfall does fresh water as they exited the elevator. 

Once again, Herja remained confused by the creature’s great concern for others. Glamours are known to be lone entities than care for nothing but its endless starving lust. She pushed the thoughts back masterfully and focused on these next critical minutes. “No, the mage in my team was unable to locate him with a spell. Her element of practice being earth lean us to believe Giovanni and his pack are on water.”

Junia’s head automatically conjured an image, clairvoyance driving senses. “I think I have an idea where they are.” 

Summer blue sky began to darken with threat of thunder clouds. Winds began to keep up. Greys looked up at the warning, they must hurry before this creature destroys more than this populated building. 

  
  



	7. Hit Where It Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junia may be able to protect her family but at what cost?
> 
> ****WARNING*****   
> the next couple of chapters are going to be rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:   
> Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing by Set It Off  
> Panic Room by Au/Ru  
> War of change by Thousand Foot Kutch  
> Hero by Skillet

 

**Chapter 7: Hit Where It Hurts**   
  


Not having sight drastically increased Adila’s sense of hearing and touch--scared the life out of her too. The ropes were suffocatingly tight around her body, like the imagined grip of an anaconda. Hard floor was wet and cold, chilling breeze made her regret not wearing a sweater. But who can ever predict getting kidnapped in summer because of something your cousin did. Obviously not the Mika Miller from ON24 News. Rough waves tossed the boat side-to-side. Each time it tipped she’d held her breath, thinking it would capsizes, only to have it bounce back and repeat. They weren’t bad swimmers, but Adila wasn’t too sure how she and Arielle would fair. Imagined dangerous and very real scenarios of what they should do if water began rush through windows and doorways caused anxiety pumping adrenaline into veins. Feeling on her left, a shivering Arielle and her shallow, panicked breathing. 

Sounds of water mixed with grumbles and shouting melted. Heart skipped more than a beat when  footsteps by the plenty stomped closer. Voices now clear and alarmed Adila their kidnappers were presently standing in whatever space they’re imprisoned. She attempted to calm her little sister, knuckles stroking against goose bump skin only to be captured by quivering fingers.

“Stop bitchin’ boys, she’ll be here! Have a little faith in your Alpha! These girls are just as good as the brother.” Said a rough voice, Adila concluded this one to be the leader by the context of his barbaric sentence. 

“Should we take their blinds off or leave them?” Asked another male tone, this one seemed more calculating and familiar. It belonged to the man with platinum blond hair. 

Another mysteriously harsh mouth snickered bitterly. “Oh hell no, leave ‘em on! It’ll piss her off! I wanna see that bitch's destroyed look on her face!”

 

Oh, that line made Adila gulp hard. 

 

“What’s better Gio?” spoke the voice that she knew belonged to the other man that captured them. “Leave the blinds on for emphasis? Or take them off for effect?”

She didn’t like how either one of those choices sounded. 

“Option two.” Answered Giovanni, a wicked smirk widened his lips. Taking steps across the room and lurking closer towards the trembling girls. He reached out and yanked down Adila’s bandana that doubled as a blindfold and did the same to Arielle in unison. 

Wide browns that mirrored Junia’s to his disgust connect to icy blues. They looked similar, naturally, which will make this all the more fun. He’s not into torturing kids in all honesty but when someone hurts his pack, his brothers, he’ll be up more any amount of experimenting. 

Terrified eyes shifted onto each male. Adila couldn’t recognize any of these men, leaving her with confusion and questions. The second eldest of five was quite close with Junia and knows almost every single person she had relationships with and these guys weren’t any. She knew her cousin barely associated with guys and stayed clear of most, now understanding why. 

The leader didn’t allow Adila to ponder in her thoughts another second. His large, rough hands gripped under where her chin and neck joined. The heart aching breath of Arielle’s little voice gasping at the violent action cause a moment of paralysis on Adila. Browns unable to look at anything but the nightmare’s cold eyes. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you kids, that’s not my style,” expressed Giovanni, not wanting their doe eyes and baby faces to haunt his dreams. Flashing a frightening glimpse of thick canines and shifting amber eyes for the girls to witness. “but I’m sure as hell gonna use you to fuck that bitch up and get her exactly where I fucking want her. And that’s on her knees, giving up herself for  _ your  _ lives.”

Tighter became Arielle’s hold. Adila didn’t need the gift of sight to know her little sister was balling, eyes streaming of tears in fear for their lives. She wanted nothing more than to copy Arielle. To scream for mercy. But she’s their anchor. She must remain strong for their safety and sanity. Must believe in the words constantly told to them, words of promise, of protection. Junia always used to tell them those words. As they all grew from adolescence into adults because she too was like them. Knew of the dangers and temptations. Thinking about it now, all those moments, seriously ones of Junia driving them home and getting annoyed of the lectures. It wasn’t lecturing for the sake of scolding, it was more survival. 

Bravely, Adila’s lips parted in shivers. “Her name is Junia, and she will protect us.” the girl proclaimed without a stutter in her voice. 

Giovanni squinted an eye, curiosity captivated him, only for a moment. Then mysteriously released her throat, gently allowing fingers to slid off soft skin. Impressed by Adila’s level of courage, bewildered by it as well. For a brief second, he saw himself in those damn brown eyes. 

“You too huh?” he snickered, recalling his argument with Dimi had resulted in the same fashion. 

His men watched in awe as Giovanni took leave in odd silence. All three exchanging confused expressions at one another before looking at Adila then back to their leader who’s figure disappeared by the doorway. 

Adila’s tears stopped, eyes still locked on where the man vanished. A tightness in her chest caused a pull she couldn’t understand. The fright replaced by a futuristic empty lose she will never know. Stockholm syndrome is real.

  
  


                                                                         ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Junia’s mind was momentarily distracted by being thousands of feet in the air. Flying, literally flying, on a fucking Pegasus! Apparently it’s custom for Valkyries to bond with one of these mythical creatures from birth. Arms were wrapped around Herja’s waist in a steel grip because her life depended on it. Face planted against cold metal, eyes shut tight, trying to pretend it was a roller-coaster that would end soon. 

The woman guiding the beast glanced behind and snickered. Unable to conceal how comical this scene was. Why did she find this creature so entertaining yet frightful? Is it a tactic to lure victims in? Not realizing slowly those walls meant to protect were being chipped at. “Are you positive they are located by the lake?” asked Herja loudly as the horse flapped its wings through thick dark clouds. 

Unable to explain how clairvoyance took over, her answer was just frantic nods. “Yes!” Junia shouted. “I can sense their distress.”

Without another word, Herja gave the white horse a firm tug on its lesh and it took a steep dive, anxiety somersaulting organs that ended as quickly as it came. Their travel ended by a harsh landing. Groaning, Junia cautiously dismounted, taking note she obviously isn’t made for this form of action. That and she was never into horses. 

The Valkyrie dismissed her steed by snapping slender fingers, causing it to vanish in a gust of wind. “Come, the others are awaiting us.” She stated with a command that Junia followed. 

During their hastily silent stroll, brown eyes scanned around, realizing they had been taken to the Downtown’s harbor docking area for cruise boats. Fund memories of times Junia had come here for parties with friends and family couldn’t distract her from the immense pain in her vacant chest. Knowing deep down in swirling chaotic dismay what her role in this is.    
  


Approaching not far behind the tall beauty, Junia observed two female bodies standing near a shipping warehouse that faced Lake Ontario. By their appearance, everyone seemed to not be wearing their cloaking objects like Dimi or Nolan. Revealing natural imagines. Taking in their intimidating pressure, exhaling out nervousness. A voice reminding her to straighten up and be the strong individual she is. 

“Junia, this is my team, we three have all awakened as full fledged Lightworkers.” Herja nodded 

towards the one on the right. “Echidna, the earth Nymph of  _ Virgo _ .” Nearly matched Herja in height, being slightly taller than Junia. 

Echidna, an extremely beautiful female whose head was covered in jet black hair neatly braided and draped down her left elegantly. Skin not coloured in human paints but in a forest green. Antlers towered from temples, decorated with tiny flowers, looked wooden and earthly in a placement humans typically deem demonic. Body clothed in white armoured plates protected chest, torse, forearms, back and thighs, lined by silver. On her chest piece, in the center, was an upside down triangle engraved with green. A giant sized axel effortlessly hung against her back. The one trait Junia couldn’t help but shiver at was the pair of vibrate green eyes. Orbs seemed to glow with different tones of the colour, glared dangerously at Junia. 

 

She got the sense this one wasn’t too keen on her presence. Herja’s words from back at her mother’s condo resurfaced to mind. That others like them, Lightworks, will be reluctant in accepting her because of what she became. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Junia greeted politely, expending a hand. 

Echidna grunted, nostrils flared to rudely decline the offer. “You can shove all that nice act B.S up your ass and around the corner.”

 

_ What a lovely start.  _

 

“I guess  _ Nymph  _ is Greek for ‘ancient bitchy earth spirit’ huh?” Junia retorted right back, intending on standing her ground but it only seemed to backfire. 

Green eyes seemed to blaze at the shrewd comment. “Showing your true nasty colours? Typical of a  _ Glamour _ .” Her tone filled with everything negative and vile. As if Junia was the most evil entity to be in her presence. Which in all honesty, was true, at least that last part. 

“Echidna, please control your tongue.” Sharply commanded Herja. 

A verte finger pointed at Junia. “You seriously expect me to play nice with that  _ Thing  _ after what she said?”

“You provoked the reaction with a sentiment of your own, now mellow in its bitter taste.” Herja said before pointing to her to the left, silencing the Virgo temporarily. 

 

“Continuing with introductions, Cleona, the Dullahan of  _ Capricorn _ .”

This woman’s appearance caused Junia a small fright as Cleona’s species is traditionally headless, leaving the neck a stump. However, this creature’s beauty helped in calming jitters fairly quick. Slender and soft curved body was dressed in a scarlet fabric, slits on either sides of her legs allowed for freedom and allure. Shoulders were bear and exposed deathly porcelain skin. As if no life ever existed in her. Sleeves were tightly fitted until the wrist. Concealing the doll like fingers, so slender and ghostly, under an umbrella of cloth. 

_ “Hello Gemini, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” _ Cleona telepathically spoke, creating a link between all four women. 

Surprised by the voice, Junia paused a false breath in her throat and gulped. Not liking the idea of someone able to look into her head so easily, especially if it’s not a clown, that’s a completely different story. “S-same to you and Junia is fine and yo-You can read minds?” she uttered aloud. 

The Dullahan appeared to have found Junia funny as a covered hand moved up to where her head should be and shoulders moved like she was laughing. “ _ Somewhat, my kind’s only form of communication is through telepathic links I create. I can also sense emotions. I’m sorry to have startled you. _ ”

Browns blinked and cheeks heated in a blush, feeling silly that something so trivial caused her to jump. She really needs to relax. “It’s alright, I just haven’t gotten used to this stuff yet.”

Herja cleared her throat, calling for attention. “Let us put aside the minor formalities, we only have a couple minutes left to strategize a plan.” She looked at her team. “What is the status of the girls?” 

Echidna braced against structure with crossed arms. “Nothing has changed much since you told us the location.” 

The Dullahan’s neck gave a gestured nod.  _ “Only the mind frames of the two girls, they have become more traumatized. I believe the wolves have most likely taunted them in some fashion. I doubt any physical harm is done because of Junia being a Glamour.”  _

Herja hummed, unsure whether that information was on the positive side of the scale. “Those wolves are plotting something unimaginable, it is imperative we extract them immediately.” she voiced to her teammates, who gave salutes they understood command. 

Greys rested on an anxious Junia that seemed to be less wrathful than earlier. “Once we are in contact with the wolves, We will create an opportunity for you to get your family and escape. Teleport back home and we shall handle of the rest.”

Junia bit down on her lip, it didn’t feel right taking a fourth wheel in this rescue mission. Brown eyes looked directly into Herja’s greys, ignoring the glares of death from Echidna. “Listen, I get this is all part of your job and I appreciate it but this is my fault and that is my family. I won’t be able to live with myself if I didn’t do everything I could to save them and let others do what I could.”

Echidna growled in disagreement. “Are you fucking  _ kidding  _ me? She’s a damn  _ Glamour _ ! How is  _ she  _ supposed to protect humans?” A green finger pointed at the creature. 

 

“You weren’t even able to find them so don’t dare start with me! Go back to being quiet!” Junia flashed golds purposely to declare dominance, to show she wasn’t innocently weak. 

Eyes of the Nymph twitched in disgust, thick fingers tightened around her axe. She growled right back without shuttering. “Flash those  _ Deadlights  _ of yours all you want, it won’t have a damn affect on me.”

“Wanna test that theory out? I’ll have you screaming real quick.” Smirked Junia, unable to explain where the warning came from. She just knew this was not a time to back down, from anyone or thing. 

Herja silenced them with a stretched hand, placing herself between the two alpha females. She watched a pleading Junia with skepticism. This creature is to be feared but right now all greys are detecting is heroism. She is a  _ Deadlight _ , the most feared entity in all universes. Yet here she is, begging one lesser so she can protect humans. Herja wanted to laugh, it seemed like an extremely sick joke that could only worsen with its punchline. 

“Very well, you will have your chance,” said the Valkyrie in a reluctant breath. 

“Herja!” Echidna growled only to be silenced again with a palm.

The Earth leader kept greys connected to browns. “However, I am still in charge. If I sense even the slightest indication you are unable to protect those humans or cannot suppress your own desires, I will be forced to intervene.” 

“That won’t be necessary but fine.” She’ll show them her true nature. Not the nature of this bloodthirsty entity that has possessed her like a bad habit. If there is one thing she knows all too well about humans, is that they love seeing humanly endearing actions. They eat it up. 

  
  


                                                                                              ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Forcing the girls to their feet, they were brought out onto the starboard, right where an opening meant for individuals to dock with a rickety platform acting as a short bridge between the fancy yacht and land. Payton firmly holding either one of their forearms in large, rough hands. 

Arielle did her best to not make any noise but the sniffling and quiet sobs weren’t covert. Her body ached, sore and she just wanted to see her mom. Apologizing to any divine being of her doubting Junia. 

“Quit the crying kid!” Payton snapped under his breath, giving Arielle a hard jerk. 

The older one’s mouth retorted in vain. “She’s scared, what do you expect?” 

He flashed ambers, instantly silencing Adila with fear. “Keep your comments to yourself unless you need help, I’ll shut that mouth of yours for you.” threatened Payton, it worked. She trembled, bit her lip, looked to her little sister with sorry and helplessness. “That’s better.”

Gorgi noticed his leader’s brows knotting in annoyance. “Knock it off Payton.” He ordered without sparing a glance behind. Wanting to keep eyes locked on the dock, waiting to sight desired bodies. 

 

**3:57 pm**

 

Payton chuckled wickedly. “Is that your subconscious talkin’ or what G?” 

 

“We don’t want to overkill on the jumpscares, Junia is a Glamour or did you forget that fact?”

“As if I can but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun with the situation.”

“You should learn to be more cautious.”

 

The new recruit hummed with twisted interest. “Sounds like something other than Dion getting gutted happened.”

Gorgi tried to resist an approaching shiver but his body betrayed wishes. Brows knotted, canines clenched and jaw tensed. Stomach felt queasy and throat burned in threat of bile raising up. How could he ever forget? The haunting encounter in that cabin, on a stormy night, when that thing, that clown came to seek revenge. He’ll always be cursed to have night terrors about a giant centipede crawling all over his skin, its venomous penisers clapping for fleash.  

“Shut the fuck up the both of ya!” Growled Giovanni, making the girls jump and wolves straighten in attention. Excitement drooling all over his face seeing a group of four females round a corner of an old warehouse. “They’re here!”

It was quite the show, how these woman approached. Almost like an epic, big-budget scene in a Hollywood movie. Each displaying immense strength without visual. You see, it’s similar to G-force, you know? That pressure you get when going down a rollercoaster or in a amusement park ride that spins at high speeds and makes you queasy. Is the best way to describe such an experience. 

Cleona, walking behind Junia and in front of Echidna, watched the midnight hair creature. Completely in awe of how this Deadlight, an alien, expressed concern and even sorrow. Displaying human emotion. As they marched closer and closer to the yacht, she could sense Junia’s anxiety and rage heighten. Visual marker of fists balling so tightly small crimson droplets floated before dissolving into nothing. She wondered for a moment if perhaps the Priests were telling the truth. She was human at one point. 

Could this Gemini be their salvation instead of their extinction?

 

Not a chance in this lifetime if the earth nymph has anything to say about it. All that awaits them in the ruling of creatures like Junia is disaster and destruction. Nothing more and nothing less.

The females stopped when they were a few feets from the yacht and could see distressed expressions of the girls. It lit fires in them all. 

Giovanni, big satisfied grin and all, chuckled. “Finally got your head out the fucking clouds eh? How's it feel knowing you’re cursed to no fucking end? Shitty right?” 

Junia fought every single voice and false bone to not bear golds or teeth at this meat sack. She had a goal that needs to be achieved without her raging animalistic side taking over. “Fuck off and give me back my family.” The woman stepped forward and in front her group. 

Giovanni smirked. “And why the fuck should I? Your psychotic clown slaughtered Dion, an eye for an eye, a dead body for dead body. Sounds damn fair to me.” A toothy grin widened on his lips, eyes wild and confidently fueled by malice. “Unless you got something better to offer up!”

She growled. Fists tightened. Eyes not focused on Giovanni like they should be but the girls. How afraid and scared they are. How mistreated they looked. All because of her, of Valor, of Pennywise. A hero is someone willing and ready to fight until their last breath. Prepared to do every single thing within their powers and more to achieve a goal. She exhaled, preparing for what is to come. Knowing exactly what this nightmare wants the most. “Take me instead.”

Gasps on both sides of the field meshed with crushing waves and rumbles of thunder. Sidetracked and unaware the creature would make such an offer, expect a chuckling Giovanni.

 

Echidna’s mouth dropped, gaping wide open in surprise. “ _ Are you fucking dumb? _ ” she exclaimed through the telepathic link earlier established. 

“ _ No Junia! You mustn’t! The power of a Celestial cannot be handed to those of the Crimson _ !” Herja urged with haste but to no avail. 

“ _ She’s right! You don’t have to give yourself up! We can take these wolves! This is why we are Lightworkers! _ ” Frantically voiced Cleona in a passionate declare. 

 

Giovanni laughed a sinister tone, just like he expected. It was all plotted in this way the entire time. He knew the humanized Glamour can’t resist a chance of heroics. He put an open palm behind an ear, smirk wide and devilish. “I didn’t hear no ‘pretty please with some damn sugar on top’.”

Junia didn’t expect their help, especially the seemingly objection against sacrificing herself for the girls. Still, it wasn’t nearly enough to de-motivate her decision. “ _ You may dislike me and that’s fine but all I ask of you is to protect them _ , Please-”

“Beg bitch!” yelled Giovanni, bouncing on toes, unable to contain excitement. Eyes wild and grin wide. “Get down on your fucking knees and beg!” A finger pointed to the ground for dramatic emphasize.

She narrowed at the wolf. Jaw clenched tight, not wanting to mouth the words but need was greater. Slowly, knees touched the wet asphalt, palms followed too. Head dropped, making hair draped over, concealing her defeated expression. “Let my cousins go and take me instead. Pretty please.”

“With what on top bitch?” Giovanni fully taunted, not giving much of a flying fuck that his brutal ways had Adila’s eyes drowning in tears alone with her little sister. Desparating ignoring the tightness in his chest by using his lust for revenge and power as a triumphant distraction. And fuck did it feel good! Adrenaline pumped through his body like a drug. Mouth watered and crotch got tighter from anticipation of the immense satisfaction he’d get fucking a Gemini Crusader. 

 

To hell with being a legend, he’ll be a  _ God _ !

 

Fingers curled against the hard cement, humiliation at its ultimate highscore. “Some damn sugar on top.” Junia reluctantly mumbled between teeth. Pride sinking into the lake. Blue sky no longer over them, dark thick cloud preventing sunlight and cackling sounds of thunder served as background music. 

Eyes of all colours widened in genuine shock at what scene unfolded. Unable to believe a ruthless Glamour was now on her knees, pleading for another’s life in exchange for her own. Baffling is a vast understatement to how confused brains were, cells and knowledge unable to translate what it all meant. Going against every word instilled since infancy.  

While the wolves on broad cackled and howled, cheering their fearless leader on to finish the duty with a final blow. Giovanni turned around, icy blues immediately connecting to teary browns belonging to Adila. He waved at Payton to release hands off the girl and step aside. “Untie the little one.” which was done. 

The leader reached down to take hold of her bounds, transforming only fingers into sharp claws to cut the ropes. Adila trembled in his presence, unable to move or look away. She couldn’t help noticing how gentle the wolf handled her this time. Like a delicate flower. It caused heart to race for reasons she’d rather not admit and forget. But she’ll never be able to forget how cold and blue those eyes were. 

Cutting off the final loop, his dangerous hand lingered on Adila’s coloured wrist, seeing how harsh his men bounded her. It’ll leave bruises for days, maybe a couple weeks. Thumb gently grazed over the marks, even though canine eyes watched his movements. It was fine, they know, they can relate. He understood what this sickening emotion was, and against bitter nature, fought hard to not indulge further. 

She parted lips. 

But he was quicker. “Take your sister. Get off this damn boat and pray we  _ never  _ meet again.” the false warning tasting insanely bitter. 

Adila hesitated. Frozen in front the man she’d feared for the past couple hours. Everything in her being, her body, her mind, wanted to stay but like her cousin, she put others before herself. Shedding a tear, she swiftly grabbed Arielle’s hand and together they rushed carefully over the plack and to Junia. Her warmth lingering in his palms, fading faster than he’d like. 

The woman quickly got to her feet in time to catch the sobbing girls in a tight embrace. “I got you, everything is going to be alright.”

“I was so scared Junie. They tied us up and-and bli-blindfolded us. It was so scary!” cried Arielle, unable to hold her cries and screams back any longer. Now that she was in the safety of these arms, but it won’t be for long unfortunately. 

Junia stroked the little girl’s thick black hair, giving it one last kiss. “I know, I’m so so sorry, I should have come sooner. This is all my fault.”

“Don’t go with them! They want to do something bad to you Junie! Don’t do it because of us! Please! Run with us now!” voiced Adila through hiccups, grabbing onto Junia with trembling fingers. 

“Please don’t go.” echoed Arielle. “We can’t lose you too. Not after  _ Dad _ .”

It broke the creature’s metaphoric heart into unpatchable pieces. How? How in God’s name could she allow this to happen? She was here, right here. She failed and only one gesture can ease their pains. Swirling terrors whispered to her instructions to make them forget. Browns were no longer present, replaced by calm, sorrowful golds that pierced into the girls. Chest tightened in this unbearable ache when their red eyes dimmed under her control. 

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect you. I’ll make it all go away, all the pain and hurt. Once you leave the Harbor you’ll forget everything that happened. All you’ll remember is leaving the mall. Herja, the woman behind me, is going to protect you for a little while. So I want you to run to her, as fast as you can. And always remember that I love you. I’ll risk everything for you kids, like I am now. Do you both understand?” Tears flowed down, and not up. 

“Yes,” the girls answered in unison, mono-toned, like two dolls, cheeks stained with salted water. “We understand.” But Adila lied, she didn’t want to forget, not him, even if it pained.

Arms reluctantly slid off their bodies, skin mimicked her chocolate tint. Saying a last endearing farewell before golds faded and released their command. “I love you. Now run away like your life depends on it.”

 

_ What a terrible creature she is.  _

 

Without second doubts, the girls dashed away from Junia and darted straight for Team Earth.  Herja received them in shock. Although they clung onto her and balled for her to save the  _ Gemini _ , she was rendered paralyzed. Greys slightly wide-eyed, staring in disbelief and awe at the heroic action. Fists tightened, hard. She must return the flavour and protect this family with her life. You see, heroes like them, aren’t afraid to give their lives. Especially for innocence. Herja brought her right fisted hand to her chest and the other to her back.  _ “Have no worry of their safety Junia, I will guard them until the end.” _

Cleona and a reluctant Echidna followed their leader’s gesture of honour. Even for them, this was too much. Who could ever endure the screeching screeks of children in despair. Children begging for their cousin. Pleading her to come back. Groveling in Herja’s armour. Soaked by their own tears because their golden saviour was out of reach and falling into the black willingly for them. 

Junia couldn’t bear to glance behind her. Couldn’t bear to see their expressions to match the cries. All her anguish was soothed when the howling laugher of Giovanni invaded her ears. Now wrath dominated but it would remain in its cage until the right moment. For she will make the ultimate sacrifice.  _ “Thank you.” _

 

She won’t fight back. 

 

Legs moved towards the cackling group who basked in their temporary victory. Walking aboard the luxurious appearing yacht, her tears dried. No way in fucking hell is this mut getting any more tears from her, he already took so much from her cousins. “This is the one and only time you will win.”

Giovanni had a stupid grin painted wide on his face. Eyes wild and flared by amber. He was high like a fucking kite on triumph. “It’s the only damn win I fucking need! Now turn around.”  

The woman did as told, and he didn’t give her rest. Forcing Junia down on her knees hard. He grabbed a bunch of her midnight hair and tugged roughly. It stung but she dared not let a whimper from lips. Biting down, sharpened teeth pierced delicate flesh inside her mouth. The taste of iron proved less a distraction, allowing eyes to land on the girls, meeting their eyes. 

_ Don’t watch. Look away. _

This was the first time Junia was thankful for her new body. They won’t remember any of this nightmare. Not the kidnapping. Not the pain of exchanging their places. Not the trauma of seeing her on knees and helpless like this. Thank God. 

A wet, devious chuckle violated right ear. Shivers of disgust coursed through her body. “Take one last fucking good look at them ‘cause when I’m done with your slut self you’ll be nothing but a fuck toy for me and my boys.”

Those words weren’t unheard of, that didn’t mean they made her quiver with excitement like it did coming from that heavenly devilish clown. She couldn’t show weakness. It was probably a bad move but Junia couldn’t resist letting a snicker out. “Go ahead, I was always curious to know what flavour you are, probably black licorice.”

Giovanni tugged hard on her hair again for punishment, her jaw tightened more. “All that slick tough shit your talkin’ won’t last very long once I get down to business. I’mma drain you for all you got!” He straighten but kept hands on Junia firmly to bark orders. “Get us out to sea men! And pop open the Henny! We’re drinking good tonight!”

The three scrambled to have the yacht moving within the minute. All howling and cheering, high from their joint team effort victory. 

She didn’t doubt what sort of excruciating agony this nightmare will inflict on her. Now it was all about endurance. Who will break first and when. Junia tried hard to mentally brace for the futuristic torment that will soon come in a painfully slow fashion. Brown eyes wanted to shed tears for the loss as the large luxury boat backed away, growing fast distance from the dock, from her family. 

 

_ “Why Junia?” _ Asked a voice filled in Junia’s head, with concern that belonged to Cleona.  _ “Why did you sacrifice yourself? A Glamour... this behaviour is unheard of.” _

 

Junia’s eyelids trembled, fighting back the burning of bloody tears. These people wouldn’t understand, would they? To those girls, she can’t be sure but wishfully believed she was a figure of protection and example. 

To them, she is nothing but a monster. They don’t know her. They don’t know what she is always willing to do for the sake of her family. What darkness she consumed for affection, for wholeness. 

 

_ “Because, I’m what he wants, and I will protect my family even if I’m the villain.”  _

 


	8. Ally or Enemy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herja is conflicted  
> Dimi and Nolan venture into the sewers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> What have you done by Within Temptations

 

**Chapter 8: Ally or Enemy?**   
  


Nightfall arrived quickly, left and brought a new day. Herja still hadn’t picked up the phone and contact Team Air. The heavy weight on her shoulders proved too great, even for her, a Valkyrie. She couldn’t sleep, hadn’t in days. Scenes from that day kept replaying, over and over. Wondering each time what could’ve been done differently to produce a better outcome. Should she have protected the Gemini more? Trade places? Fight? Yet here is reality and in it she did nothing. Junia is the one who gathered courage. 

 

It made her laugh, almost. “I have never known a Glamour to act in such a manner.” Said Herja aloud as greys watched over the household of Adila and Arielle. 

Of course, now that things have calmed down, both her sisters in arms accompanied her this early morning. Observing the sleeping children in their purest state. 

“You can say that again.” grumbled Echidna under her breath. “I bet you it’s all a charade to get your guard down.”

Cleona turned her shoulders to face the others, giving an impression she was listening. “ _ But she was originally human Echidna, I have a strong feeling she fought hard to keep a portion of it during the transformation. Glamour rituals are difficult as its known to be. _ ”

“That may be quite true,” agreed Herja, the woman had a good point. Those rituals are like walking on the bench, nice mentally but physically not so much. “It is the only logical reason to explain the behaviour seen from this Gemini.”

The Earth spirit huffed, bottom lip puckered out in detest. Like hell she was about to be fooled by a trickster. “Still doesn’t change the fact that girl is still a dangerous monster. Give it time and I bet we’ll have to hunt her down.”

“ _ Echidna! That’s not a nice thing to wish on someone! _ ” voiced Cleona in Junia’s defense, feeling immense empathy for the other’s tragic situation. 

“Come on! I’m not so wrong. Haven’t you guys heard the rumours about who her Twin Flame is? It’s super terrifying! And sketchy! I may not like her but that has to be worse than death.”

Herja indeed caught wind of such talk. Whispers about the Gemini of their time being forever linked to one of the--if not most-- notoriously evil Glamours in history. An entity that bent time and space to purposely wreak havoc on this planet. Predicting the creation of homo sapiens long before their birth. A creature that taunts and haunts children or any human that arises interest. She definitely pities Junia, yet found her heroic to have bared against devilish fangs.

“Yet,” spoke their leader, fists tightened slightly in not anger but disappoint in self. “Even with all the misfortune Kalrous bestowed on her, gave herself for others, while we stood there and watched.”

Greens narrowed on the Valkyrie. “What’s gotten into you Herja? Are you bewitched or something? Snap out of it! She’s obviously playing us! She could’ve planned it all from the start!”

“That may be true but… I feel differently. It is strange.” Perhaps she was bewitched. 

“ _ I think you should call Dimitric, he knew Junia as kids I believe, who better than to ask him. _ ” Cleona suggested. 

Herja nodded. It was now or never. 

 

                                                   ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊   
  


Whether it was swimming or running, Nolan found an escape in either activity. Able to clear his mind of troubles and insecurities because the aches and bodily stress distracted him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d jogged for. The disaster during breakfast Dimi nicely prepared the other morning still weighed heavily on his mind. Checking the time to see his early run this day went over six hours. He wasn’t very surprised.

Such a twist of unfortunate events caused a parallel as for some crazy, universe-shaping reason, mornings were not his thing. Can he ever, once, wake up and his day be normal? Why must it start from not wanting to drag his tired body out the warmth of bed to god damn shit. 

“Say what?” Asked Nolan in disbelief of what his partner informed. Not even getting the chance to remove both earbuds before shit hit the fan once again. This time was the worse. 

Dimi had already redecorated the upstairs living room they shared. Couch toppled over, kitchen chairs somehow found upside down inside, coffee table crumbled into glass shards, books scattered everywhere, and a black spot caused by a suspected fire ball on the ceiling. 

The elf huffed deeply, trying to catch breath and sanity. This is all too much to bear. “Junia gave herself willingly to Gio.” Nasty and vile is how those words taste coming up. 

Nolan blinked a few times, brain loading, trying to process the extreme situation they were now forced to digest. “Woah woah, back the fuck up.” He put open palms out, approaching the other with caution. “Why would she do that? That’s the worst thing she could do!”

“According to Herja,” Dimi gulped, unable to turn and face his face. “Gio kidnapped two of her cousins for bait. I guess he knew she’d do it. Herja said it seemed like Junia planned to exchanged herself for them.” 

“What the fuck. When did this go down?”

“Yesterday afternoon, around four.”

“That’s fucked up! Why didn’t Herja tell us right away!” 

He’s thoughts exactly. Fingers frantically combed through dirty blond locks. Panic replacing anger fairly quick. “That’s besides the point now. What’s worse is the Council  _ still  _ wants us to stay here. Even after Herja put her observations in Junia’s favour, they aren’t one-hundred percent positive she’s a liability.” 

A hand covered his mouth, realizing the gravitation of their extreme situation. That everything they tried to protect her from, the hellish versions of this new world she’s yet to absorb, is about to assimilate her by force. “He’s gonna do it man, He’s gonna take the Gemini’s power.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“But Dude, we can’t even leave Derry, how the hell can we help her?”

There is one thing. It’s highly risky but if done properly will be worth the potential shortening of their lifespan. “Put on clothes you don’t mind getting dirty.”

“Oh hell fucking no!” Nolan didn’t need the talent of mind-reading to figure out his friend’s dangerous suggestion is linked to a certain murderous clown. “I know what you’re thinking and it’s not gonna work!”

“We don’t have a choice at this point!”

“But we can’t trust that thing. And have you forgotten we aren’t exactly It’s favourite buddies.”

“It’s either we try and do something or she dies. You know Gio will drain her energy.”

Nolan tilted head back and groaned loudly. His friend was right and he hated it. “I swear if we  die death by a fucking clown, I’mma kill you twice.”

 

                                                          ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Have you ever had something called an epiphany? Another word for it would be ‘enlightenment’. When all the stars align to manifest this grande realization of either pleasure or despair. For this dark clown, it wasn’t either one of those options. Oh no, that would be far too dull and plain for the likes of him. Something with more pizazz and spark! That makes your heart race and gets the blood pumping through tiny delicious veins. That is tear-jerking in all the right ways and has you wondering by the end why did the universe curse you so!

Ladies, and perhaps gentlemen as well, we believe the time has come. 

For what? Oh, it wouldn’t be entertainment if we told you now! 

The fun is enduring and guessing! After all, his ultimate form of enjoyable is torture, and i’m very sure this kind is your kink. 

In his palace of darkness and grotesque display called a sewer, Pennywise appeared to be in the best of moods. His twisted, childish giggles bounced off every blackened caked wall. Prancing around in silly circles, arms stretched and palms open wide. Neck bent to have eyes watching up to the bodies that twirled endlessly with him. 

“What!” Pennywise screamed aloud, grinning ear to ear. “What is this delicious feeling! I feel so! So! Free! So Alive! I should have send that girl away sooner!” 

Unlike Valor’s advance mind, Pennywise hasn’t put into perspective the core reason why after indulging Junia he gains physical advantages that aids him to surpass own biology. More strength, more endurance, more energy, more power! More of everything! It grants such a blissful high, it’s addictive. 

_ “Which is why we need her around.” _ Spoke Valor. 

The clown hummed in suspicion. “You’re only saying that because of those human feelings you developed! So you and your two cents don’t count!”

Valor rolled his pretty blues at the childish retort. “ _ And if she isn’t around, where are you going to get back this power? Eating isn’t working out for us very well, if you haven’t notice, being nearly killed twice and all.” _

Oh, this boy knows where to hit and hits hard. 

Pennywise snarled at the voice. He hates thinking of those damn runts! Those delicious little pests that ruined him, not once but fucking twice! It still stings and aches his bruised super ego. For now, he’ll give it, slightly. “Fine! But I’m not bringing her back as yet” Bells jiggled as he abruptly folded arms. “Some distance won’t kill her!”

 

But he might have spoken too soon.

 

Or,

 

too late.                                                   

                                                                           ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

This is definitely their worst plan ever.

 

“Please tell me you hear that?” asked Nolan, flinching at the chilling sounds. 

“Hear what?” Dimi asked back, pretending to be oblivious at the other’s expense. 

 

Echoes of hysterical laughter that could rival Satan himself hummed in the very direction they faced. It was childish in nature but might wet a grown man’s pants. 

“Holy Mother of Lukshmi! The fucking clown is  _ laughing _ ! At what? Do I even  _ want  _ to know? Like, dude! Dude! My goose bumps have goose bumps it’s so damn creeping sounding! How the hell does Junia find that sexy?” Nolan nervously rambled, arms hugging the other for comfort as he looked around in hopes to not see something straight out a Hollywood horror film.

The elf snickered bitterly as he tried to maneuver through thick dark sewer soup. Between forcing both what in Goddess’s name he could be strolling in and how Junia fancy a flesh eating machine dressed as a clown, his brain was on overload. “I’d like to know that too.”    
  


Pennywise didn’t require the sense of sight to know two individuals, both males, were about to crush on his solo parade. He could hear every single splashing induced step, concluding the more timid vibrations were from that ocean scented boy. While the more confident ones were quite obviously belonged to  _ Lil’Elvie _ . 

Seeing the intruders caused to pause his shenanigans and lips frowned in disgust. He made a sound of annoyance and determent, knowing why these fools dared travel down here. The clown huffed, folding arms and spinning on a heel to have his back face the other two. “Look what poor unfortunate souls dragged their feet into my lovely Casa! I’m in a good mood today so I’ll allow you idiots to leave within one minute before I make you my early lunch.”

Nolan didn’t need much convincing. “Great idea, we’ll leave.” he was turning on ruined sneakers to retrace their steps when a hand firmly grabbed a fistful of his navy blue vest. 

“Junia got captured by the wolves,” Dimi bluntly stated, cutting to the meat of things. 

Pennywise gasped, shoulders raised for dramatic effect. He turned around, calm eyes wide and crisp white gloves covered ghostly painted face. “Junia! Captured? Oh no! What am I going to do!” Fake cried the clown before raising head to reveal golden orbs and a cunningly sinister smile of satisfaction. “Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I don’t see how that is any concern of mine.”

 

News instantly woke Valor. _ “What are you doing Newborn!” _

_ “Shut your trap and relax Old Buddy! I got it covered!” _

 

Their hearts dropped a thousand depths. Confusion knocked out wind and words. Nothing? Nothing! It’s not going to do anything about this dire situation? When Junia needs them the most? They should be coming together and formulating a plan to save her! What is this clown on? Acid? Probably. How typical. 

Dimi couldn’t wrap his head around it. No way can emotions like that suddenly pop up unless it’s been dormant. “How can you say that! This isn’t any random person we’re talking about here! Junia sacrificed herself to Giovanni! Don’t you understand what that means?”

Pennywise waved a hand. “Does it look like I care? I have more important things to spend my energy on!” A twisted frown and squinted eye expressed his lack of concern. It more seemed like he was… annoyed. 

“Is this the same Glamour? Can’t be right? Weren’t they all shits and giggles before?” Nolan whispered to Dimi. Completely confused by the fickle personality they faced. 

There was one trick the elf could use. He swallowed down nervousness and took a cautious step forward. “Shouldn’t you care? Giovanni is going to torture her, strip her, abuse her as he wants, body and soul, then let his pack in on the fun. She’s only protected under tomorrow and he’s allowed to touch her in that manner.” 

An eye twitched, betraying the clown’s wishes. Can’t help it, just hearing that mutt’s name gives him the urge to bite through necks and slurp intestines like noodles. “Aren’t you being a little teeny, tiny, dramatic? She’s a creature of my creation! If the girl desired, she could rip them apart, eyes closed and without laying a figure on their heads!”

“ _ If _ she wanted.” Nolan stepped forward, taking his place confidently beside the other. “Junia willing exchanged herself for her family, she knows what will happen, she knows what my cousin will do to her.” Fists tightened, being rendered to asking aid from this vile creature sparked anger in the merman. “She’ll let him do it, she’ll let him have her.”

Pennywise’s smug expression dissipated into a blank one. Mouth parted, a string of drool connected to the nasty floor before groaning as if in pain. “Don’t care! Care! Don’t care! Care! Don’t! Care!” He chanted viciously as cloth palms rubbed hard into eyes. Frustrated from struggling between his natural instincts and this raw desire he’d never encountered until this lovely meal strolled into town.

The friends exchanged wary looks of cautious sympathy for this disastrous creature. Understanding first hand how extremely difficult it is in deciding whether to follow orders of the mind or wind of a heart. 

“Do you get it now?” Said Dimi with a soft tone and pleadingly pained hazels. “Junia might be like you, but she’s retained part of her humanity by choice. She feels guilty and responsible for things both she and  _ you  _ caused.”

Nolan knew his partner couldn’t say the next part and so took over the duty. “Our hands are tied. You’re… Fuck I hate this, you’re the only one that can save her.”

Unintentionally, the aquatic man’s display appealed to the clown’s pride. Of course he’s the only entity powerful enough to save the girl! He is Pennywise the Dancing Clown! The strongest! The superior one! These fragile humanoids can’t work magic like him! “Fine! Since you begged so nicely, I’ll bite. If she doesn’t return by the end of tomorrow, I will rescue her. Happy now?”

Exchanging looks for a second time, both sensed something is off and it wasn’t the grotesque stench of sewage. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you sense that? A future plot twist coming? ^.^'


	9. Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final countdown
> 
> ****WARNING*** this chapter contains scenes of sexuality and violence that may trigger certain readers. Reader discretion is strongly advised, especially if you love Junia and hate Gio.
> 
> Yall better grab some tissue or a punching bag, and brace yourself for this trigger chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Panic Room by Au/Ra  
> Not too late by Three Days Grace  
> Angels by Within Temptations

 

**Chapter 9: Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned** **  
  
**

**24 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 00:00 AM**

**Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

Junia’s false heart cried, as did her orange terrors. Wolves above constantly reminding her of the tragically heroic decision to submit. What damage it will cause, she won’t understand until it’s too late.  If there was one positive thing Junia can comment on, they gave her a comfortable bed to rest on. Although, the bounds of tape and rope all over her body were carelessly suffocating. Mind flashing back to the imagines of her cousins, head pounded from their screaming for her to return. That they loved her. It was enough. To know they cherished her like she does for them. It calmed her anxiety, to some extent.

As victorious howls and cheers were chanted to the full moon, clear tears freely rolled down cheeks. Sobbing in silence, allowing a hiccup to escape and blend into the werewolves’ laughter and champagne popping.

**23 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 01:12 AM**

**USA, Maine, Neo-Derry**

**Golden Haze**

Nolan couldn’t sleep, not on this night, impossible. His mind raced like legs during morning jogs, they itched to do so now. Pale green eyes stared anxiously at the white ceiling in its darkened shade. Chest felt a sickly pressure, he knew what it was and what caused it. Their trip down into that thing’s lair imprinted behind closed eyes. Like a bad dream. Unable to get the imagines of what he didn’t want to believe was floating bodies. Nostrils cannot inhale without still whiffing lingering scents of decaying flesh and rotten eggs that had been sitting in the sun for five days, maybe six.

He groaned, now his stomach started to recall the mountain of triumphs or was it those beef tacos he bought on the way home. Sitting up in slow movements to help endure the cramps, his phone that was charging on the nightstand began to vibrate. _Great fucking timing._ Nolan contemplated not picking it up but seeing the number didn’t give him that option.

 

“Hello?” He answered through clenched teeth and cold sweat chilling his forehead and back.

“I am sorry to wake you at this ungodly hour Young Master but I must give my report.” apologized a deep monotone voice belonging to the Captain his father sent to aid Team Earth.

A palm pressed down on his abdomen, hoping the added pressure would delay nature’s call. “It’s cool, I know what happened already, Junia gave herself up.” Nolan sped in a quick breath, eyes lingered on the closed door to the joint bathroom. Wondering if his noises would wake Dimi, yet another worry to pile on.

 

“Yes,” Responded the Captain, voice curious. “Is everything alright Young Master?”

“Yup yup, all good, you got anything else to report?” He asked quickly, feet sprinted to the door, unable to avoid it now.

The Captain cleared his throat. “No but I would like to propose what action should be taken accordingly.”

 

“Shoot away, anything is good right now. Dimi and I can’t leave Maine so we need all the help on that side. ” Nolan said, checking to make sure the toilet seat was down before his free hand hustled to remove his shorts. Trying and failing to keep his tummy ache moans and grunts silent. Inhaling shallow and exhaling deeply.

And the Captain was trying to ignore it and remain on the point. “My team is willing and ready for battle.”

The heroic statement caused gripes to pause. Strange, they know what Junia is and still decide to fight for her? Nolan wasn’t sure if it was positive or not but he’ll take it. “Are you sure? You understand what you’re saying right?”

“One-hundred percent, Young Master, I am aware of the implications in my approach.”

Nolan put a hand on his knee, brows wrinkled in the middle as abdominal muscles contracted. “Doing that won’t get you into any trouble with my father, would it?”

 

“Not at all, Sir.Marcellino specifically ordered us to follow _your_ instructions and intentions in regards to ensure the Gemini is protected at all costs.”

“She’s also a Glamour.”

“Yes, I was informed.”

The merman took a short second to think of a response but his stomach pains returned with one for him. He sharply inhaled. “You have my blessing! Do anything you gotta! And don’t die! Hit me up if something happens! Bye!”

 

**23 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 01:46 AM**

**Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

Unfortunately for Captain Ren Tatsuda, Nolan pressed the red ‘End Call’ button before he could reply. Dark blue eyes that held no shine and were outlined by jet black stared at the flat device humans note as a smartphone. This was his first time working along Nolan Neoparlio and what an impression. Only Sir.Marcellino ever vocalized concern for him and his team on a mission.

 

Hopefully this would change a certain someone’s opinion of _Royalty_.

 

Ren redirected blank, emotionless stare onto his second-in-command. A lanky champ with slightly defined muscles and skin that appeared to be sun kissed by the gods in its darkened colour. Full head of shimmering dark hair that seemed to change its shades, going from light browns in the high sun to pitch blackness in the night. Swooping bangs curled to the right, its length covered forehead, neck and partially his ears and ends too twisted in gentle curls. Face round but yet defined, creating an boyish tone to this creature that-- by appearance-- was angelic.

Until, his mouth opened and all the cuteness dissipates with that smug grin just looking for trouble like the little devil he is.

When they eyes met, full lips that were birthed with a perfect pout human females would die for, curled into a sly smirk.

 

“Did the little prince give us the OK _Capo_?” asked a snarky voice mixed with the attitude of a teenager whose parents didn’t allow them out after ten PM like their friend’s reckless parents.

Captain Tatsuda groaned softly to himself, a scowl on his face. A hand riled back with an open palm and gave his second-in-command one good slap to the back of his head.

The young man yelled, hands quickly rushed in reflex to provide rubbing comfort on the point of impact. “Ouch! What the fuck was that for?”

 

“Lieutenant Chowilawu, How many more times must I remind you to not call the Young Master such a title?” scolded Ren, as this was probably the hundredth time he’d warned about this behaviour.

One of the other team members, a girl who took on human skin that mirrored her Lieutenant’s, giggled at her superior’s hundredth scolding within the last seventy-two hours of their mission to the second rank soldier. “You know Tacoma can’t help it, he hates the _Royals_ with a passion.”

Tacoma’s aqua blue eyes shot glares at her. “Mind your business Sadena.”

“It’s true though, remember the last time Sir Marcellino called on us. It took a Royal Order to get Tacoma to obey.” Spoke the fourth and last personale in the scouts group, Lav. A extremely built man with purple-blue skin and a partly opaque Lionfish fin for hair that cut in the middle of his skull that ended down his shoulder blade.

Sadena only giggled again with a devious expression when her statement was backed up by another.  

The dark skinned male huffed with a pouty lower lip and crossed arms. “Fuck ya’ll.” Said like a true child in defeat.

Ren shook his head, wondering if these subordinates of his will ever be tamed. “Yes, Young Master Nolan granted us his blessing to activate our attack plan. We just have to wait on an opportunity to act.”

“How will we know?” asked Lav.

“We’ll know what it’s time, there is a Gemini in there after all.”

Tacoma groaned obviously loud before throwing himself back with open arms. Trying best to ignore the immense anxiety pounding against ribs. It was a strange sensation of natural instincts but he believed it was hate. “Great! More Waiting! I wanna kick some werewolf ass already!”

Sadena covered her mouth to conceal laughter, Lav remained indifferent with a smile and Captain Tatsuda pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

**21 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 03:05 AM**

**Canada, Toronto** **  
Scarham**

The Valkyrie had no intentions of awaiting for the SandMan to cast his slumber inducing sprinkles on her. It is for the weak, rest that is. As well, her thoughts were too great to be put down. Every time lids shut and sealed eyes, darkness replayed events of two days ago, that Tuesday when everything turned for the worst.

Although Herja knew there was no point in continuing to keep watch of the children with no immediate threat, she remained at her post. Those heathens got what they desired, a Celestial to surrender her body. Shock wore off and now anger remained. Frustrated at the girl for making such a foolish decision for humans. Although she understood, there were other courses of action better than what Junia did. She couldn’t wrap her brain around it. Was it remorse? Regret? Self-destruction? Glamours are good for that one. Perhaps it was the few ounces of humanity because only a human would do that. Her race, among with the other ten, would rather die in battle than surrender.

 

Yet, a part of her found Junia’s display… interesting. This girl, she will definitely make history alongside them all.

  


**20 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 04:15 AM**

**Canada, Toronto **  
****Lake Ontario****

 

Junia worried about her mother and how the woman is reacting with her disappearance so abruptly as she appeared. Her cell phone strapped between hips and pants because for some reason fashion designers believe females don’t need pockets. The device was buzzing against skin non stop for the past six hours, Nellie must have fallen asleep. Another tear dropped down for her mother who she yet again is putting through stress.

She killed her mother a second time leaving Toronto. Recalling the day she picked up Jaison and left for Neo-Derry, her and Nellie had the worst argument and Junia spent months trying to forget.  She was such a child. How could she fail to see how others would look at them? How they would cast judgement on a woman no one was there to defend. A woman, who lost her one love and life within a span of months. Then her children. All for what? Bottles of Vodka? Hennessy? Ciroc?

Junia prayed, not to God or Gods or Goddess. To her father, asking for forgiving, for protection, for guidance. Praying, he could watch over Nellie as he did during their life as she wasn’t ready for the duty. Promising, that if she gets out of this in one piece, she’ll never, ever, forbid Jaison from their mother, as he never did.

 

**18 :Hours Lefts**

**Thursday 06:36 AM**

**USA, Maine, Neo-Derry**

**Golden Haze**

Dimi, had no choice but to take two sleeping pills. He needed it this night. Needed to rest his relentless mind from chanting his guilt into unwilling eardrums. From the constant reminder of what a failure he is. Of how powerless he is.

Of how dead he is.

With a heavy sigh, he sat up, swinging legs to have feet touch hard and cold floor. Hazels did what they did every time he woke, glanced at his right wrist and stared at the in-erasable reality he will die in two months. October tenth. That is his expiry date.

 

Unless, the wish is completed.

Teeth bit down on cheek flesh. Can he do it? Can he go through with this? Or perhaps the universe has a different plan for him? Is this how it must be?

Only time will tell.

 

**15 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 09:22 AM**

**Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

Giovanni, like our other characters, found it difficult to rest eyes. A common theme it seems. But he felt no regret because the sunrise was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so annoying. Yes, he knows it is long past the hour for the sun to rise. The imagine cannot seem to remove itself from reply in his mind. He sat on the deck, right on its edge, one slip and he’d be swimming. Not that he cares, he knows how to float.

A strange calmness settled both excitement and rage as he downed the fourth Corona of a box carrying twenty-four. Working on opening the fifth, fingers paused, Adila’s imagine invaded and the glass beer lowered between knees. A subtle gust of summer morning breeze chilled his body and ruffled hair.

Fingers tightened around the bottle’s neck, tension causing the glass to burst and shatter. Bits donking into the lake with a sound, the familiar tangy scent of beer now stained the air, jeans and shoes.

Of-fucking-course the damn universe had to throw a fucking curve ball at him, as if the other six weren’t enough. Now he has to deal with his _Fated Mate_ being that bitch’s damn cousin. Was the girl even legal? She looked so young, so innocent, so _frightened (of him)_.

 

**12 :Hours left**

**Thursday 12:06 PM**

**Canada, Toronto** **  
Scarham**

Adila went through her day as she normally would on Thursdays. Got up at five to finish up some last minute touches and edits on a paper due for her 9:30 AM class. Showered, clothed, and make sure her other four siblings began their own process of getting prepared for school. As she was now certified to drive alone and with them, allowing their mother to reach the company for 6:00 AM. Adila knew if they only left the house any later than 7:30 AM they would all be late. First she drops her younger brothers James and Joseph to _Pope Francis II_ Catholic High School-- Joseph likes to socialize and the early departure works for that. Then she drops Arielle, who attends the same elementary school as Jaison. After, now the time being around 8:30 AM, depending on the day, she either takes her older sister Alicia to college or work. Then  it’s her turn for school, currently, she’s trying to pay attention to her thirty-year-old instructor lecture about the economical values of minimum wage.

Browns desperately kept focus and not drift off into the daydream of what she believes is slightly just that. A dream. When really, it was something more sinister. Something more dangerous. She isn’t Junia’s cousin for no reason.

Speaking of Junia, why did she pop up in her mind? They haven’t spoken since her uncle\ father-figure\ who they nicknamed Monkey because he was always playing jokes on them\ the person who took the time to teach her how to drive\ Junia’s and Jaison’s father\ his funeral.

Adila didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to remember how that level of sorrow carved into her felt. How different it was to feel _true_ loss. When it was her biological father, it was not nearly as bad. Though, that sentiment in itself sounded bad, you see, their father was a complex man. He had been deported from Canada and sent back home, they partially sealed his death-- which he co-signed with Karma. In reality, they always dodged his phone calls, always ran and never had time.

Then it happened. They thought something happened to Nana, she’s always drinking too much sugar pop than a normal diabetic should. Never was it expected the reason why all their aunts, cousins and uncles gathered in the office to tell them someone killed their father. Adila remembered Aunty Nellie holding her from behind. Joseph ran out the room, Uncle Junes and Rosalie-- their second eldest cousin, a year and some younger than Junia-- chased after him. Aunty Nadz and Rosalie’s mother comforted Alicia. Their mom held James as he allowed no one else to touch him, anger taking over. And Arielle? Junia embraced her as she crumbled to the floor, crying, just like a little girl who lost her father.

It was a hard, hard, hard day. Didn’t think there was another one that could top it, until Junia’s father went too.

Adila couldn’t fight against the urge anymore, she didn’t want to start crying in the middle of class and cause a scene. She let her mind drift into the daydreams. Recalling events that truly happened but played it off as nothing, because she was commanded to think so. Still, a face kept flashing in her mind. Remembering only icy blue eyes and feeling scared. Her spine caught a shiver. Anxiety pumped blood and breathing in a sickly rhythm. She knew something was missing, something was wrong, and tried hard to knock against the cage around the memories.

But it’ll be too late.

A dangerous thought came to her, and it scared her for reasons unclear. _“What’s the sense in remembering someone who’s going to die?”_

Shaking her head, browns glanced down at her phone, only fives minutes had past, she sighed and attempted to refocus on her teacher.

 

**10: Hours left**

**Thursday 02:12 PM**

 

 **Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

Junia can’t recall the last time she did a proper confession. Elementary perhaps? They had priests come in every year. She never took it seriously, the act of confessing your wrong doings. What child would? As an adult, she understands its importance now. Understands the teachings she was forced to endure under the Roman Catholic education. Realized why her late father had a fascination with the Bible and Jesus. It might sound funny, but that’s how she felt. Like Jesus. Bearing this great, painfully difficult task in order to save others from evil. 

Scared. Anxious. Terrified. Are some of the emotions rushing through as she awaited her fate. Like as Christ carried his own cross, his own tombstone. She awaits for her captures to inflict their wrath. The only thing she feared was afterwards. Will she be the same? Probably not. Will this kill her? Will she resurrect in three days? In hours? Or years?

 

Yes.

Definitely, this is definitely God’s penance for blasphemy sins against his creations. Punishment for giving into temptation by an malicious force not molded in his imagine. The ultimate sin deserves an equally excruciating bitch slap.

 

**7 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 05:01 PM**

**USA, Maine, Neo-Derry**

**Golden Haze**

Nolan watched his friend pace around the flat. An ear plugged by a red bud playing music at low volume enough to not completely distract him from listening to the elf’s mumbling.“Dude, you’re going alone this time. I’m shook that thing even let us go without a few scratches.”

“Come on Nol, I’m going crazy just stilling here waiting around for something to happen or someone to tell us something!” For the past hour, Dimi had been begging his partner to take another tour down into the Glamour’s territory. Unable to stand and laze around, mind conjuring millions of fatal situations and outcomes that could be avoided by action.

Shaking his head, Nolan failed to grasp why there was such an urgent need to go into action when the authority they directly answer to ordered against it. “I get your frustration completely. What I don’t get is how you gonna ask me to ask that Glamour to go save Junia when IT’s scary self can’t port out of the town line? I thought Glamour life force is tied to their territory?”

 

A fair question.

 

“It is,” Dimi agreed to the last factual statement. “but Junia has the ability to negate the barrier restriction because technically speaking she can be considered an extension of that territory. She had to take in a piece of IT, remember?”

Nolan shivered. “How the fuck can I not? We had front row seats.”

Dimi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “At any rate, the problem is the beckon can only be triggered by Junia and her feeling an extreme sense of danger.”

A confused Nolan wrinkled brows before palm slammed his face in realization. “Oh fuck and her giving up won’t signal jack-shit.”

 

 _Bingo_.

 

“And that’s what makes this plan so dangerous.”

“Yeah, I’m still not goin.”

Dimi rolled eyes before stuffing his bunch of keys into denim pockets. “Thanks Scaredy-Cat.”

 

**4 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 08:46 PM**

  
**Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

Do not misunderstand, Junia knows she can escape. Knows all it takes is a simple teleportation thought. Knows these weak twists of thick rope can rip if she flexes hard enough. Knows at any point she could take control and erase the wolves. Paint this entire fucking yacht crimson with their worthless blood.

Yet here she is, still tied and knotted.

Why not do it then?

 _‘Thou shall not steal’,_ is the eighth commandment on the stone Moses carried. _Johnny Boy_ flashed in her mind. Does other’s lives count? Because she’s done that, stolen lives from many. Thing about sins, even after forgiveness is given, you cannot forget. Her sins and It’s sins. Yes, she may have declared mad affection for such a creature. Numbed the guilt of having innocent blood on her hands, although she hadn’t laid a single finger on his victims. Ears ring from imagining their screams. Eyes burn remembering frightful scenes of his aftermath.

That’s why she won’t do it.

Not to mention but _‘Thou shall not commit murder’_ is also another sin.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

  


**3 :Hours Left**

**Thursday 09:27 PM**

**USA, Maine, Neo-Derry**

**Golden Haze**

“There is nothing I can do Neoparlio.” sadly confirmed Herja.

Nolan was astonished to hear such hurt in the Valkyrie's tone. This woman, who is credited for her diplomatic air and ability to keep emotions separate from duty, now faces a dilemma to have that being tarnished. Gripping the phone tight, he rested his head back, letting out a defeated sigh. “Damn.”

“Please do not tell me Dimitric has gone to do something reckless.” She asked in an exhausted tone.

Nolan made a face like a child does what they know they’ve fucked up. Mouth stretched to reveal rows of whites and eyes bulged. “Not really,” he quickly blurted hesitantly in an obvious half lie.

Herja remained silent for a couple seconds, he thought she’d disconnected the line or was mad. “Let me guess, he went to seek aid from her Twin Flame?”

 

“Yup.” there was no denying it. “it’s actually a smart move since we can’t do shit.”

“I would have to agree, but will the _Greater Glamour_ be willing?”

“Not sure, when we asked the first time, IT seemed kinda…” Nolan wasn’t sure what word to describe Pennywise’s quite blatant reluctance to help them.

 

“As if the creature was in crisis?” But Herja knew.

“Yeah, that’s exactly how it was.”

The woman sighed deeply.

Nolan’s anxiety jolted. “What? Is that bad or something?”

 

“It depends.”

“On?” His gut warned he isn’t going to like her words.

“The emotional connection to the girl. Remember Neoparlio, Glamours possess egoistical minds. They harbour a self-destructive entitlement because they believe to be the superior ones with no other rivals but ones they deem worthy.”

 

Nolan recoiled his phone and gave it a confused expression before returning it back to his right ear. “Ah, can you translate that to English I can actually understand?”

 

She said only two little words that held an enormous obstacles for Junia’s future. _“God complex.”_

 

**1 :Hour left**

**Thursday 11:00 PM**

 

**USA, Neo-Derry**

**29 Neibolt Street**

 

Dimi took in a deep breath, okay maybe three, plus four. Hazels watched down the old stone well that resided in the notorious Neibolt house basement. Sweaty palms gripped the rope he’d tied onto a steel overhead line during his previous visit with Nolan. “The things I do for this girl.” He mumbled before boots leapt onto crumbling stone and went S.W.A.T unit down into the ancient cylinder. Lowering himself down step by step on the curved walls and hand by hand on the rope. Stopping when he reached a secret hollowed out entrance only a creature that has mastered levitation can locate. Now inside the maze of sewer paradise, he remembered how to navigate his way to the Glamour’s area. Cursing himself all the way there. The creature bluntly warned him yet here he is again, like he has a death wish. “I really must have one.” He whispered, mentally saying a prayer that his other prayers may be answered.

 

And oh boy were they ever.

 

“You either must be a really stupid human or extremely brave.” Spoke Pennywise’s bubbly unsettling childish voice but no physical body could be seen.

Frightened, Dimi cautiously entered the creature’s domain once again. Hazels frantically searched the dreary setting for a glimpse of the clown. Boots taking ginger steps and not far from the storm drain entrance in case this thing woke up on the wrong side of the mountain. “You promised if she hasn’t returned, you’ll go rescue her.” Said Dimi, although no stutter was made, the uncertainty in his words could be heard.

Pennywise giggled, it eoched, still no sign of his orange pom poms or red shoes. “Stupid it is.” his tone turned more sinister.

A loud thump caused Dimi to jolt in surprise, head snapped to see a perfectly square box had tumbled down the itemized stomp. Cartoon depictions of a clown with a triangular hat with spikes of red hair coming out the sides dressed in a blue gown decorated the face that faced him almost too coincidentally.

The elf swallowed as a nursery rhyme like melody began to sing seconds before it’s top flue open. Expecting a toy clown or monkey to pop out as well, but something more heart clenching clawed out.  A single gloved hand emerged, then the other. Fingers tapped the wooden edge in silly taunting waves. Dimi watched in a state of paralysis as the creature pushed itself out a box no bigger than _SkyFlakes_ cracker container. Like when a tarantula molts out its old skin, grotesque but you can’t look away.

Once Pennywise’s torso and left leg was out, he gave the right a shake to reveal his red shoe. Bells jiggled with every chilling motion. The clown, now free from constraints, turned attention onto intruding Dimi, frowning as an expression of anger cracked white painted face. “Care to explain how I WOULD BE FUCKING ABLE TO DO THAT?” Screamed Pennywise, its body increased size with every heated word, causing Dimi to take a step back, knocking hard against the sewer wall.

Swallowing again, harder this time, Dimi gathered his courage to form tangible words. “There is a way you can pass through the barrier.”

“I’m listening Runt!” Roared Pennywise as his size remained enormous, blocking the elf’s view to anything else surrounding them.

“You can feel when Junia’s scared, right?” He asked, ignoring the name calling.

“Yes, yes, what of it?”

“Only when she’s scared can you teleport to that location.”

“No shit, I think we’ve covered that much. You better have more information or I’ll cut you into strips of ribbon and hand you around for a Halloween decoration!”

“She’s far away this time, the window is only thirty seconds.”

 

**1 :Hour left**

**Thursday 11:00 PM**

 

 **Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**  
  
Junia thought the wolves had finally passed out, their victory howls and laughter couldn’t be heard anymore. Just waves and seagulls. A small porthole window only allowed for an underwater view but she could gather from the darkness night had come for a second time. Chest tightened when the door jiggled and turned with a click. Fearing this was it but only Giovanni entered. “Any last words? Better talk now.” Triumph and signs of a hangover melted together on his face. She watched him in silence as he grabbed a chair from the corner, pulling to her left side.  

“You want to talk like a civilized human beings?” Junia was skeptical and had all rights to be. Only once, ONCE, in the years spent with that boy had he ever genuinely started an actual conversation that didn’t start off with insults. Perhaps he’ll save it for later. Still, senses kept her on full alarm.

“Take it or not, I won’t ask twice.” He warned. Spinning the piece of furniture to sit backwards and relax arms on the backrest.

 

Keeping a poker face expression on the moment he entered wasn’t difficult, ignoring whispers begging to slice this nightmare into tiny bite-able pieces is the task. Junia did her best to conceal discomfort of ropes digging pinching patterns into sensitive skin. “Do you remember back in elementary, when we would have confessions.” she asked, nostalgic in her tone.  
  
He snickered at the long forgotten memories of those times, recalling bitter flashes of his own. “Yeah, I remember” Icy blues remembered the brainwashing tactic their mistake of an elementary school did to them all. Like clock work, twice in a school year, they’d have the pleasure of not studying but punishment of talking to some priest about whatever ‘sins’ they believed to have commited. Then sit for twenty minutes, praying for forgiving as if some divine spirit would have time for that. “What about ‘em?”  
  
No expression revealed itself from the woman, making her difficult to read. Until her eyelids tremble a little, showing a level of sadness most label as self-pity. “It’s not easy, being connected to a creature like him.”

There wasn’t a need for introduction on the identity of who she was referring to. A shiver couldn’t be ignored, every time he thought about that dark freak the fear just took over. “Can’t say I don’t feel sorry for ya, that’s worse than death.” 

How true that sentiment is, yet it was Divine beings who cast the path.

“I never wanted part of anything like this...” She began to ramble, he rolled eyes but couldn’t find himself to cut her off. “...I just really moved there to die. I planned it so thoroughly, even brought my brother to have him go with me. I couldn’t bear to leave him alone on this earth that I didn’t mind giving up my own or his by my hands.” She swallowed, hard. “It’s a completely different story when you see others die because of you.” Bitterness filled that last part, directing it at Giovanni.  
  
The werewolf flex his jaw, tongue ran between teeth and gums, making a sucking noise. “Is there a point in you tellin’ me all this bullshit or what ‘cause I ain’t got time to play priest.”  
  
Big round brown eyes rested on his cold blues, redness in the whites was a clear indication she’d been crying before he entered her prison. “Why Gio? Why are you doing this to me? Is money what you want? I have plenty.”

He chuckled, slow and dark but nothing she asked earned a comical response. “It’s not your money, you know damn well why I’m doing this and what I want.”  
“Seriously? All of this madness because of what I only recently found out? That I’m some superbeing?” She practically screamed, desperation melting out her voice.

“It has _everything_ to do with that.” He confirmed in a whisper muffled by clenched teeth.

 

Head slowly shook at him, blank expression melted into one of disgust. Mouth frowned, defining the two indented lines on both sides of her mouth. She couldn’t believe how power thirsty this man was. “We grow up together Giovanni, since grade one. All of us, Dimi, Nolan, Gorgi, Dion.”

Icy blues flashed amber in warning she was pointing deliberating at a tender wound.  “Don’t you fucking say his name!” A finger pointed at the woman for further emphasized to not fuck around.

“I didn’t start this Gio! _You_ did! First you fucking drugged me at Dimi’s club! Then kidnapped me the first time! Almost _killed_ me with a bullet! Tried to attack my brother! Took my cousins and now this fuckery! You ASKED for this!”

  
Clawed hands reached out in a rush and grabbed hold of her collar. His speed from suddenly standing caused the plastic lawn chair to topple forward against the mattress. “You were a fucking _nobody_ . Just some ugly weird ass girl that crushed on any boy who was slightly nice to you. Could've just given you fucking dirt and your eyes would see hearts. Then out of fucking nowhere you’re a damn _Gemini_ and we have to bow down to you! I think fucking not! I killed my own fucking cousin because of you!”

Passionate as his statement was, Junia didn’t find it surprising. She knows who she is. Understands and accepts herself and past. Knows this dipshit has egotistical lens clouding eyes. Even Nicola. Yes, she knew of Nolan’s younger sister, they literally all went to the same school. It was a lucky guess really. However, during Junia’s comatose while undergoing her change, Nolan told their story thinking she wasn’t listening. She remembered every single word that broke her heart.

 

“Boo-hoo,” she cooed dryly. “So fucking sad. You deserve ‘Tragedy of the Year’.”

Junia snickered, she really wanted to roll on the bed in laughter. Like hell was he going to pin his own ungodly bloody actions on her. “Let’s be honest Gio, you know the real reason you killed Nicola, you’ve never been able to handle competition.”

 

“Shut… up.” He growled lowly, giving her a warning shake but she only continued.

 

“You were the _Track Star, the Golden Boy_. No other guy or girl could ever catch up to you. You were the fastest, until Nicola started to show her talent, her skill, and once her influence began greater than yours, you wanted her gone.” Junia, through hateful venom, spoke the same words Nolan did during her comatose. “You killed her, not me.”

“It made me fucking sick!” Revealed Giovanni in a fit of rage and frustration.  “I was supposed to take over the Pack, it was my right. But that fucking old dipshit changed his mind last minute and gave the title to mother-fucking-Nicola. How the fuck is a woman to run a wolf pack? It made no sense, so of course I did it. Like hell I was abouta show weakness in front of my men!” Giovanni vented but only a portion of that day’s events. Leaving not an important fact, how he was banished from his family by blood. Forced into exile without no resources, no ties, no help but from the four friends that remained by his side. His true brothers.

The wolf roughly released Junia’s collar, enough is enough. He’ll take the power from her and become the strongest being to get vengeance. “Time’s fucking up bitch. No more of this therapy shit. I wanna know what it feels like being balls deep in a Gemini.” Giovanni taunted as he stormed towards the door. Fingers curled around the handle, paused before welcoming others inside. “And you wanna know something? You should’ve killed yourself as a human when you had the chance. Now, I’m going to make you suffer until there’s nothing left in your pathetic body and the only one to blame is yourself.”

  
One by one, the pack entered, taking positions in three of the four corners a mattress carries. Leaving an empty spot for their leader, the one to Junia’s top left. Each had an expression of excitement and thrill plastered on their faces. Her chest tightened in dreadful anticipation of torment about to begin. Wanting desperately to vanish and run into arms clothed by ruffles and soothed by bells. The fear itself was enough to inflict stinging pains insides Junia, she groaned, it felt like thousands of bees poking her inners. Cold sweat began to coat her body, fabric sticking to her skin.

 

_Do you know the punishment for defiling God’s creation?_

 

**No More Hours .**

**Friday 00:00 AM**

 

In Giovanni’s cocky attitude, he left the door wide open, allowing drafts of chilled stormy breeze inside. “Cut her ropes Gorgi.” He ordered, approaching his corner while fingers worked to unbuckle leather belt. “It’ll be no fun if she’s all tied, unless one of you is into that freaky shit.”

“Not me, I wanna see the bitch struggle.” The Beta complied. Not so carefully swiping claws down her body, cutting not just ropes but light brown waist belt in half. Released tensed elastic causing it to spring open like when a rubber band breaks. Tiny rips and shallow scratched ruined clothes. Junia muffled a groan, she liked this outfit.

“Strip down.” ordered Giovanni.

Browns couldn’t help but flash a glare at the leader. Catching onto his recurring theme of humiliating her. Coloured fingers did best to conceal trembles as they worked to unbutton each circle that closed her dress. When will she _end_ this Nightmare?

Soon, very very soon.

 

Wolves gawked at her body, it wasn’t the most appealing, but will have to do if they want power. They didn’t see the respect and worship her temple deserved, demanded. Like God’s house, they desecrated her with lustful eyes that stripped Junia of all dignity. Minds only conjuring lewd pleasures and acts in the most cruel ways they wouldn’t be able to get away with another human female.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

 

Giovanni itched for this moment to have a Celestial moaning and begging under his sack. The pleasure of such thoughts and dreams becoming reality was overwhelming. His breathing quickened, gaping mouth couldn’t stop streams of drool to spill, tongue partly handing out over lips. He wanted to experience what having those full coloured lips around his cock felt like. “Now be a good little bitch and get started!” Drowning digits in midnight hair, the leader yanked her face right into his heated, exposed crotch.

She recoiled at sight and stench of his sex. Fragrances mixed of wet fur and squid caused false insides to tremble and knot in nausea. Only and fucking only, in this moment was Junia actually thankful Giovanni’s size in comparison to her extraterrestrial lover was no competition. Lips quivered, reluctant but that doesn’t mix well with impatience.

He forced himself inside her mouth without reserve, causing Junia’s jaw to stretch more than she normally does to eat a hamburger. Giovanni groaned at the construction around him, the warmth and wetness melt everything together, almost perfectly. The others cackled and howled in entertainment as they continued to stroke themselves.

 _It’ll be over soon, it’ll be over soon, it’ll be over soon._ She chanted over and over as Giovanni began to roughly piston in and out her mouth. Hitting the back of her throat each time he pulled out. She couldn’t breath, windpipe constricted in reflect by her fright. More surging pains and sharp pinches engulfed her body. Junia closed her eyes, fighting against the burning that threatened to bring tears. No fucking way is she about to allow them see her cry. Not like this.

 

Scared, she was so, so, so, fucking _scared_ . That it _hurt_.

 

                                                                                                                  ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**No Hours Left**

**Friday 00:00 AM**

**USA, Neo-Derry**

 

_“She’s far away this time, the window is only thirty seconds.”_

An eye twitched, Pennywise’s massive doom called a skull began to throb. Headache, that is what this girl is. Getting a second-no third- chance of wreaking havoc on this town only seemed to bring complexity after complexity with Junia around. It had been so peaceful before, so carefree, Pennywise could do as he pleased. He so very much wants to not care, wants to rebel against what everyone else is forcing on him. Then voices whisper sweet reminders of what delicious victories she offers. Remembers how angelically good she tastes on his wicked tongue.

 

But it all gets cancelled out by the white-noise imagines of that fucking low life wolf _infecting_ his _pet_.

 

And like clockwork, he felt it too. The pain she felt in that moment. The fear that scorched her insides like molten lava, mirrored and ricochet onto him. It was such a bitch, the creature had no option but to pause his raging fit on Dimi to ride out the agony. His giant size quickly shrunk him down to normal, towering height. Gloved hands covered painted face as lungs screeched their demonic roar of pain. Stumbling backwards, blinded in order to get a crystal clear picture of what Junia’s warm browns saw. Witnessing that mutt defiling what is not his, taking the power that belonged to another, craving a barbaric mark deep inside her only meant for one being.

“ _Stupid_ . _Stupid_. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID GIRL!” Pennywise repeated, tone started off dark in snarls and ended with animalistic screams. Hisses between rows of sharpened teeth turned into wet growls, he was pissed off royally. “You better hope when I find you, I don’t kill you!”

Dimi continued to watch the Glamour in horror as It’s body began to convulse. Trembling uncontrollably as visual and physical characteristics shifted into a persona he had more encounters with. He couldn’t decided if he regretted coming back here alone or not. What he could positively agree on is nothing good comes from doing a morally good deed.

Valor and his usual leather attire replaced where the clown was hollering moments ago. Fists balled into tight fists that Dimi noticed. Even with facing a back covered in black fabric, the elf could imagine the immense anger on Valor’s face.

 

Anger out matched hunger and the last time he felt so, _someone_ got killed.  

 

                                                                                                                   ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

 **Canada, Toronto** **  
** **Lake Ontario**

 

“That’s a damn good angle.” praised Giovanni in an aroused growl, tongue stretched out and swiped between canines and lips. He hated to admit the woman’s mouth was quite talented. “Who fucking knew a Glamour’s mouth felt this fucking _nice_.”

Encouraging comments came from the three.

“She probably got some practice with that Twin Flame of hers.”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“Hey Gio when you gonna let us in on the action! My dick is gonna burst!”

She growled, nails clawed through the sheets she gripped. Forcing every nerve in her jaw to not clamp down on his equipment with teeth that undoubtedly would castrate the wolf. Trying to keep imagines of her cousins and brother in mind while performing. Conjuring sweet dreams to distract how much her jaw ached and expanded throat.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

 

“In a minute, your alpha gets the first dickin’.”  Deemed Giovanni as he slowly emptied Junia’s mouth. Allowing her to inhale oxygen through a series of coughs. She reflectively whipped her lips, desiring something sweet to rid the revolting aftertaste of precum. No time to rest though, he pushed the woman down, onto her back, giving an exposing glimpse of her forbidden fruit.

Junia gasped, trying best to cover breasts with hands, thighs pressed tightly together in distraught measure to stop the eventual. Browns peered up to the wolf, his own eyes already shifted to amber from twisted pleasure. Anxiety and stinging fear struck her again as he stroked himself. “Please Gio, don’t do this.” she pleaded.

His sex pulsed between fingers and palm, her words never reaching his brain as they went in one ear and down south along with a rush of blood. “You should’ve killed me when you had the chance, idiot.” Said Giovanni as he reached out, each hand took a bruising grip at Junia’s legs, tugging her towards the edge of the mattress. She let a surprised whimper slip when her bare bottom came into contact with prickly zipper teeth and rigid denim. Trying to wiggled backwards in hopes it would keep some desperate space but he quickly severed any belief of escape for her by taking an iron hold of her thighs.

About to struggle some more with hands and nails only to have arms pinned down onto the bed above her head. Browns glared at her right to see Gorgi and Payton. Thoughts of using her new supernatural  advantages in a last minute attempt to fight back were rudely interrupted by something-- she very well knew what it was-- forcing itself into her without care. All breath, all thinking, stopped. Back of eyes wanted to shed blood. Teeth bit down on her lower lip to prevent any noises leaving. Mind went to work in willing the stinging sensation between her thighs away and before long it did. Fear of another nature sacrificed, one she hadn’t thought of yet through the course of two days.

 

What is Pennywise going to do to _her_?

 

The wolf groaned in delight, moving nearly out of her before burying himself deep by constant waves of his hips. Extremely pleased by the reactions her body offered around him, eyeballs threatened to roll back from the immense bliss. Heart rate increased significantly when feeling a surge of energy pass into him with each pump, providing stamina and more. Muscles no longer aches, exhaustion gone and mind clear. The experience was so unreal, as if he’d been reborn again. Yes! He did it! He claimed a Celestial! Dark laughter rumbled from his chest. It was like tasting heaven from a devil. Bitterly sweet.

“No screamin?”Giovanni panted, taunting the woman.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

 

Junia inhaled deeply, doing best to keep composure. “Like I’d give you the fucking satisfaction.”

He threw his head back in a stomach aching chuckle, jaw wide, revealing rows of matured canines. “Oh, little bitch, you already have! I can feel it you know, the power of your energy!”

It was addictive, like he never imagined. Of course the wolf had sex with females before this with girl was from another fucking world. He wondered if it’s her damn Celestial bloodline that made her insides so warm and skin tight. No way could this experience be kept to himself! A devious grin showed canines to Junia, pausing breath in her throat.

Senses sounded in alarm that the nightmare was far from complete. Rough hands forced the woman off her back, flipping her on knees and held her in place by crooks of her arms. Showing them quite a display as full breast freely sagged and thick thighs parted enough to see male sex inching to hers.

Junia tried her best to muffle groans as he entered her again. Unable to help how the flushed cheeks, sweat covered body and lewd noises were encouraging their audience.

“Service my boys will ya! They’ve been waitin’ real patient.” Giovanni purred, giving her ear a sloppy lick.

Browns widened on the lewd scene around her, one you’d see in virus luring websites and the right tumblr blogs. Junia’s last pieces of innocence dissipated from the mere sight. Each pumping their equipment in right hands, trying to keep the heated flesh hard and ready. Her stomach curdled in thinking she’d have to touch, lick and more. But she didn’t have the luxury of loitering.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

 

Taking their leader’s definite invitation to get involved, Bravan was the first to approach as eagerness had him strip away clothes faster than his friends. Laughing like a little child whose mother allowed to have his pick of any candy from their tucked away stash, he jumped onto the bed. Towering Junia, stroking length as he watched down, the falsehood of superiority rushing blood to harden even more. Slapping the tip of himself on Junia’s mouth, a wicked toothy grin spread on his face. “Don’t dare shift your teeth or else!” He warned, trying to force his way into her cavity but she resolved to keep jaw tightly shut.

Giovanni wasn’t going to have that, buckling hips brutally rough into her. “Come on bitch! Open wide!”

She couldn’t help it. Letting a whimper out and subconsciously allowing another foreign organ to invade her mouth.

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

 

Too focused on Bravan, Junia failed to notice Gorgi and Payton’s movements until it was unavoidable. Each taking a place on either side of her and guided coloured hands to pump their shafts. All of them manhandled and dominated her in similar fashion to Giovanni, using his display for a guide. All drunk on false superiority by her not fighting back as they continuously reduced her to a tool for their waste.

These heathens gaining satisfaction in knowing they not only achieved having sex and making her enjoy it? Over her fucking dead body she’ll ever feel any form of pleasure. Junia blurred her vision, wishing to not feel. Chanting a desire to purposely become numb, rendering her unable to feel pleasure or disgust.

 

_“Junia.”_

_“Great, why I’m hearing voices now?”_

_“Wake up stupid girl.”_

_“Valor?”_

_“Who else could save you idiot.”_

_“You mean I’m not dead?”_

_“Not yet,”_

 

_Do you know what the punishment is for defiling God’s creation?_

  
“ _It’s time you feasted.”_

 


	10. Chain Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni gains power.  
> Valor is not pleased.  
> Junia must deal with the consequences.  
> Dimi seizes his opportunity  
> Nolan finds who he’s been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow by Iggy ft Rita Ora (Nightcore Zen-Kun)  
> Hush by Aviva (Nightcore Zen-Kun)  
> The grey by Icon For Hire  
> I hate this part by Pussycat Dolls

****

**Chapter 10: Chain Reaction**

If you ask him before that woman, no girl because Junia was a girl when they first met, came abruptly into their non-existent life, intellectual mind wouldn’t be able to give an educated answer. The question? How many fucking times must he teleport to some unknown place to save this female yet again. What number does this one make? Four? Five? He lost count, not really, it was more rage that disallowed a clear digit to pop up. What he can recall is this was the second time he’d been teleported out of the town broader. It baffled him to the point of madness. For years! YEARS! He has tried to expand, each attempt resulting in harsh consequences (mostly loss of a limb but it grows back).

Better question: How does one female make this all happen! Yet again he is in this recurring cycle of asking the same question about Junia! Filled with hows and whys. 

For the time being, that quest for answers can be placed on hold. 

Valor couldn’t contain anger with the manner his little creation carried on. The mess It caused! They  _ have _ the girl in their palms, in an invisible cage, under their control. And of course Pennywise has no vision unless it comes to playing with his food. Like a child! So ridiculous! You know what is even more  _ infuriating _ ? Junia! Does this girl not fathom her situation as one of  _ his  _ kind? She is a  _ Deadlight _ ! Deadlights are  _ feared _ ! Allowing beings--especially humans!-- lesser to violate her so brutally… it’s an  _ insult _ ! A spit in his face! Nail in the coffin! Pop to his corn! (Pennywise had to slip one in). 

Adding to the fact, she is his, and no one or thing dares touch what is his. 

How he thirst to end their lives! Rip them limb by limb! Scattering their body parts in not just bite-sized-pieces but sprinkling it all over  _ his  _ town! Making damn positive those vile souls never find rest and are in limbo for eternity. However, it is not his claws that will tear into them or his teeth. It must be hers, her who is causing this immense anger! Anger so strong it damn nearly is inflicting physical pains! Pain he recalls only experiencing once while Pennywise ruled, a sore failure of a fatal mistake. 

But, no one said he couldn’t boomerang agony right back! 

The moment dreamy blue eyes witnessed how these mutts desecrated her physical self and her doing absolutely Jack-fucking-shit about it. Oh, he didn’t stop rage from giving them a good lesson: Illusions 101. Orange chaos blazed through golds, commanding each dog to undergo their own individual waiting nightmares. 

Bravan became crippled under the hammer of parental expectations and how much hatred he will suffer once they know he couldn’t protect his brother.  _ So momentarily  _ _saddening_. 

Payton appeared to have an irrational fear of sexually transmitted diseases because he is constantly cheating on his Bookkeeper female.  _ How mundane _ . 

Gorgi was frightened to remain a Beta, achieving nothing in life but second best, covered by more superior shadows. _ Typical.  _

And their not-so fearless leader Giovanni? His own demise, which isn’t too far away in reality. Valor had loads of fun with this one and spared no expense. 

 

All four seized with their unpleasant assaults on Junia, eyes clouded by grey as their individual terrors invaded. Crumbling like paper men to the floor, shouting and trembling. Acting like they should be put into an asylum.  

You see, unlike good ol’ Pennywise, Valor can easily corrupt or haunt any mind. Old or young. Able to take those seemingly ‘complicated’ fears and mold them into powerful illusions instead of real-time setup encounters like the clown acts out. Only very ancient ones can work like Valor, and he is indeed entitled to such  _ royalty _ . 

That familiar burning sensation of someone staring holes into you wasn’t unnoticed,  knowing very well Junia’s round doe browns were no longer glazed by her own manipulation. Valor could hear all the questions firing off in the woman’s mind but effortlessly ignored them like you do a telemarketer who’s calling in regards to Air Duct Cleaning for the fifth time in the week. 

He’ll grant her no attention, not now, and when he does, she’ll regret ever desiring it. 

Remaining focused on golds making sure to engrave the vivid terrors manifested so they understand he is not just some jolly fool with clown makeup and balloons. Oh no, It is much more than what eyes can see! Or don’t. Since you can’t. As the saying goes, the most fearful thing is what the eyes or brain cannot fathom. Masking one’s self and mirror horrific imagined pictures, this is a true Deadlight. 

If you think about it, the mind actually does all the work, IT just shows a reflection of that load. 

As deep tones climbed up several octaves to create high pitched screams. None of the scents affected Valor, but, it did for someone else. Now, the woman in his arms captured his attention. 

When Pennywise said she’d know, he was correct. 

Junia’s frightened browns vanished in a sea of gold. Senses all high and overcapacity by the crazy amount of fear each wolf shrieked. Her chest tightened but not with anxiety, of excitement. Breathing increased and got faster and shallow. Nostrils flared, wanting more and more of the sweetly tantalizing odors to be inhaled. Gums began to feel itchy, teeth ached to sink into something soft and wet. Mouth watered so much, she didn’t realize saliva had been gulped down at least five times, six… seven… eight… nine. 

Oh, she wants it  _ bad _ ! To know what her favourite flavour is! 

Valor snickered, at least this woman got one thing right. Allowing her primitive nature to take over as it knew best, knew it was best to forget pesky humanity she fought so diligently to keep in a silver box under lock and key. 

“Let’s do Take-Out.” Valor said, a twisted joke before disappearing with Junia and one other stray. Their setting no longer in a Yacht on Lake Ontario but back in Derry, his Casa. 

                                                                                                                         ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

In comical unison, all three men whom coward north, south and west corners nude or partly dressed, dimmed their girlish screams in a dying voice as reality became focused once again. No longer under the spell of Valor, but anxiety and fear still caused hearts to race as if they’d been running from nightmares. And they were. 

“What the fuck was that bullshit!” Gorgi shouted in more dismay and confusion. Jumping to his feet and frantically began scanning the square room for an enemy while arms criss-crossed the other in comfort. 

Their Alpha growled, rubbing his forehead as an intense throbbing pounded in his skull. A lingering mark of the powerful force left. “It was that mother-fucking Glamour messing with our heads!” His body tensed in rage, how could he easy allow that creature to take over his mind! It angered him immensely and someone is about to feel his wrath. 

“Guys...Um… Where's Bravan?” asked Payton, realizing only three of them filled the room.

Glancing around the square hold eerily slow, rage built slowly to an extreme boiling point. An arm railed back to punch a dent into the frail metal of a interior wall. “That thing took him! IT fucking took Bravan!” Yelled Giovanni, jaw tight and sharpened teeth grind down hard in anger. Adrenaline released into his veins, fists and canines dying for a fight they just might get.  

Amongst the remaining wolves, Gorgi started to exhibit signs of weakness, losing his sanity to the Deadlights. He continued to be shifty-eyed and paranoid. “What the fuck should we do? Should we go back to Derry? That’s probably where they went.”

Payton tabbed a few times on his phone before advising quickly while fumbling the single button on denim jeans. “If we leave now we might be able to catch a flight and be in Maine by tomorrow.” 

Giovanni buckled his belt with accuracy and speed. “Then let's get a fucking move on!”

“Not so fast wolves.”

Gorgi hummed, able to quickly identify who these four individuals represent. His body calmed, fright replaced by an emotion more powerful, vengeance. “Fucking Mers.”

“Scouts at that.” Added Payton, nodding in silent agreement of labeling Captain Tatsuda and his team new targets and enemies.  

Taking steps inside the room, Ren kept a firm hold on the crafted silver trident every captain is given. Showing not even the slightest twitch of an eye or batting of lashes. “In the name of Sir. Marcellino, you and your pack are to be taken prisoner for the murder of Nicola Neoparlio and crime against the Royal family of Neoparlio.” 

“I highly suggest you surrender now and make this easy, Mut.” Interjected Tacoma. He kept a firm poker face, quickly accessing what was feared to happen, did. Something deep in his gut warned him of caution, anxiety fighting to engage flight response instead of defending and defeating. Eyes narrowed on the Alpha leader but his whispered concern only reached ears of his companions. “I’m getting a wicked bad vibe.”

Ren narrowed eyes on the dangerous three. “He defiled the Gemini.” 

A small gasp escaped from Sadena’s lips. “No way… I thought that was impossible!” She whispered back. 

“Not if they waited the three days for the Twin Flames’ protection to dissolve.” Informed Lav.

“Oh no…” 

Tacoma’s grip tightened around his weapons of choice, duel pistols. Trigger finger at the ready. “Stay sharps guys, we don’t know what abilities he could’ve gained from a Gemini Glamour.”

On command on their Lieutenant, the two lower ranked scouts refocused their attention. Composure returned, bodies tensed yet relaxed enough to move fluidly if an attack came their way. 

Giovanni smirked, body transformed into his canine twin covered in black fur, teeth and claws. However, his structure seemed to double in size compared to the other two wolves. Amber orbs glowed brightly with evil malice. A powerful aura surrounded the beast, thick with malicious black and purple hues. “Fuck your  _ Royal  _ bullshit! My uncle can suck my dick! I ain’t going down without one hell of a fight! I wanted test out this new power anyways! You four will be by punching bags!” 

“Bring it on wolf!” Taunted Tacoma, feeling the excitement of a challenging opponent itching his longing to not hold back. 

Lav gave a nod as he retrieved his battle axe from its sling secured to his back. 

Ren took a step forward as the lesser wolves took a moment to transform into creatures smaller than their alpha. Drawing his trident with a furious twirl before its tri-tips pointed at the assailants. “Hang back Sadena, and provide support.” 

The girl held back swallowing pooled saliva. Her leader only ever orders which a seemingly sexist command when there is extreme danger. “Yes Sir.” Slender hands began consumed by a baby blue visible cloud, symbolizing her role as a Water Mage in the team. Will they make out of this alive? All of them? She prayed to Mother Lakshmi for protection and Lord Hanuman for strength moments before the wolves lounged at her male partners. 

****  
  
  


                                                                                                                   ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**Maine, USA.**

**Neo-Derry**

Returning, Valor’s already brimming annoyance began to overflow when spotting the Elf lounging on an old wooden chair probably pulled out from the mountain. A screaming Bravan instantly alerted Dimi of their arrival. Hazels flashed a series of emotions at the scene. Fright, relief and then caution. It didn’t take much brain cells to piece together what happened and that it was too late. They got what they desired, but so will Valor. 

“You can’t let her.” Dimi said, voice unsure and wary, throat felt dry and constructed. Like he’d swallow a chalk pill without liquid. “There’s gotta be another way.”

The creature ignored Dimi but not his concern. Turning his back to the elf so Junia’s naked body wouldn’t be seen. “That’s not something either of us can control,” He retorted while setting Junia bear foot on sewer ground and whispered to her. “Put on some clothes.”

Embarrassment mirrored both friends as she quickly conjured pants styled with a portion of black mesh at the knees and a simple fitted v-neck shirt. Awareness back to one-hundred percent, but the alluring scent originating from Bravan’s tortured howls gave her tunnel vision. 

_ Do you know about an  _ _ arachnid  _ _ called  _ _ Latrodectus? Sure you do! It’s more commonly known as the notorious Black Widow spider. Of course, there are naturally two sexes but it is the females who rule in this world. You know, a complex and risky courtship dance must be done by the male, he must be granted permission.  _

_ However, just because she lets you in, doesn’t mean you are safe.  _

_ You see, female Latrodectus are infamous for one. Specific. Action.  _

_ She devours her mate. _

The woman takes in one good, deep inhale that sounded more like a moan. Closing lids to focus on the attractive scent radiating from a trembling Bravan. “Hey Dimi, what day is it?”

_ And when it is time to strike, her aim will be for something warm, sweet and fatal.  _

Dimi gulped down pooled saliva and his earlier disagreement. “It… should be Friday now.”

She hummed, almost sounding disappointed. “And the time?” 

Noticing brown eyes were no longer ruling, over throne by shimmering golds, he avert instantly to escape infinitive comatose. He fumbled for his phone. “12:36 AM.” 

“Good,” She purred. Lips stretched into a blood chilling grin, exposing two rows of teeth not resembling human structure. Each one pointed with a slight curve going inward. “Fast is over. Hanuman won’t be mad if I have a bite of meat.”

Bravan, who’d been released from Valor’s illusions, coward in a corner naked. Screaming and mumbling all sorts of desperate lines of false innocence now that he quickly realized how close to death again he is. This time however, no clown will stuff him in a box still breathing. Oh no, he deserves an end much, much more excruciating than that, don’t you think?

“J-J-Ju-Juh-Juh-Junia pl-please! I didn’t mean it! I-It was all Gio! H-He made me do it! It was all his plan! He wanted to fu-fuh-fuck you! We we-we-were just going along with him! I swear!”

“Lies! Tell the truth!” Hissed Junia, although, the demonic tone didn’t sound like her bubbly voice.  Eyes glowed bright with gold, beckoning Bravan to reveal truth from his lying lips and it all poured out. Like diarrhea of the mouth. 

“Okay! Okay! We all fucking planned it! Everything! We planned everything! Every little detail! I wanted revenge for Dion! We brought Payton on, his Bookkeeper girlfriend Priya got us the information on your family! Gio told us who to target when we failed to get your brother three times! Payton and Gorgi took your cousins and tied them up! Payton got rough with them!”

Every time another word was said, Junia’s figure began to morph into a walking nightmare before Dimi’s eyes. Witnessing how pitch blackened shadows seemed to engulf her lush coloured skin that covered all the bruising and markings from her capture not yet healed. Mouth stretched into an inhuman jack-o-lantern grin filled by triangular pointed teeth that resembled a tiger shark, fingers got slender as did her torse. If Dimi didn’t know any better, he’d thought this nightmarish marionette that came to life straight out of an Indie horror PC game. 

A chilling giggle rumbled from Junia, its tone a mixture of demon child and little school girl--if that was ever possible to reproduce. “Good to know, i’ll make sure to return the favour tenfold.”

Bravan, thinking the vixen would allow him to live, smiled nervously. 

“But I’m still going to eat you.” 

Fear returned with vengeance and boy oh boy did it smell divine. The wolf’s expression loosened with immense fright, deep folds and unflattering wrinkles creased his paled face. Arms and legs tried to make desperate moves to gain some distance between him and the creature closing in, only to flail in place along dirty surfaces. More delicious screams of fruitless pleads for his lesser life bounced off the walls. Even as the shadowed talons that were her fingers sliced through his delicate skin like warm butter, his lungs still screeched like a Banshee. It was music to her--their--ears. 

_ Poor fool, didn’t even have a chance against her.  _

“Leave while you can Elf, before her hunger shifts to you.” Advised Valor, who stared at the last few moments before Junia began gnawing into a boy they went to school with. A boy who ganged up to assault her for power. A boy who begged for his life that was hers for the taking. 

As much as he wanted to support and be there for Junia, Dimi took the warning seriously. It being her first feasting, no telling what can happen in her most vulnerable state. He turned without hesitation on heels and bolted towards the large storm drain. Screaming and devilish giggles chasing behind him with every rushed step. 

It was a strange, almost euphoric feeling, to eat. Body moved on its own, as if knowing exactly how to operate, how to move, how to slice and dice. She found the flavours were extraordinarily dull, similar to when chicken lacked seasoning, bland and underwhelming. Like, there was a secret ingredient missing. Junia had been face deep in Bravan’s neck, covered in warm blood when she realized something very important, something that will stick with her forever. 

“Hm, not bad.” Valor watched the action with folded arms, unphased by the gruesome artistry. Amazed the woman naturally picked up their intuitive habits so skillfully flawless. It felt strangely satisfying to witness aspects of himself on this end, he wouldn’t dare to admit it though. Perhaps he had the fetish all along, remaining undiscovered since it was always;  _ Me, Myself and Pennywise.  _

Junia will definitely become a powerful force, one he hoped could remain in his grasp. However, it seemed a higher power had other plans. 

Her hungered vision faded, but heartaches did not. Junia sat silently, blankly staring at a very dead unrecognizable body she slaughtered moments ago--or more, her Glamour-self did. One thing she noticed was how her throat didn’t feel sore and dry, coated and soothed by blood and flesh. And she no longer felt extremely starved. Tongue flicked at slithers of human meat caught between teeth, dullness lingered. Warm crimson soaked her conjured clothes, the hard sewer ground started to numb her legs with tingling sensations. 

She felt a hard, firm tug on her forearm and knew exactly who it was. “Get up.” Ordered Valor.  ****  
  


Although Junia was more than grateful Valor had managed to rescue her from Giovanni, the damage was done. “Don’t fucking touch me!” She attempted to yank out of his iron grip but strong fingers only tightened more, it started to hurt. 

He wasn’t having it. “You smell like that mutt! His scent is  _ in  _ you and I can’t stand it!”

“That’s exactly why I don’t want you to touch me!” Junia felt vile, like she’d been rolling in a trash bin for hours. Caught in the awkward limbo of exhaustion and energized. Between wanting the humanized persona to be around or to childishly disappear. 

Isn’t that all the more reason for him to touch her? “Quit being complicated and just shut your pretty mouth already.” A groan escaped Valor’s lips as blues rolled at the woman’s foolish logic. Not waiting for her permission to hoist her up in strong arms, earning a delightful gasp. 

Wide browns watched him, about to continue protests and bicker to have her put back down. Valor’s obviously too smart because he shot the woman an icy glare. “Not another word.”

And she was intelligent enough bite on lower lip and swallowed any tempting words that dared to defy the command. Complying, Junia showed him obedience by carefully wrapping arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. 

He scowl remained. “That’s more like it.” Teleporting to her deathly quiet house, in the bathroom. She looked around, disorientated until realizing she was placed on the vanity. Browns blinked, ears twitched, hearing familiar sound of hot water filling the tub.

“You said you were dirty.” the creature said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Junia huffed with distress. Arms retracted from broad shoulders as if touching them felt like acid. Giving a self comforting hug. Eyes glanced down in both shame and embarrassment. She understood and accepted her choice to allow Giovanni and his pack, boys she grew up with, to defile her body. Still, the divine punishment affected her greatly, making her feel like cheap trash. “Don’t twist my words, you know what I meant.”

He didn’t like this at all. None of it and blamed a percentage on two people: Junia and that fucking creation of his. And the more blue eyes took in her appearance, aggravation heightened, his own swirling terrors itched to kill. Midnight hair resembled a bird’s nest due to all the grabbing and pulling. Eyes were red and cheeks flushed. Although she conjured clothes earlier, because her mind-frame is too frail, the imagined fabric dissolved. No amount of hugging could possibly shield her nakedness to him, or all the markings of forced sex; Bites, bruises, scratches, redness and hickies, everywhere. 

_ “Let me at ‘em! Let me at ‘em! I’ll rip their fucking throats out and feed them to the crows! Use their intestines as birthday streamers and lungs for balloons!”  _ Barked the clown banging in Valor’s forehead, like he didn’t have an ache there already. 

She knew he’d, they’d, be mad but not this furious. It was painfully known by how white Valor’s knuckles were turned on either side of her hips. Blues consumed by blood-lust and anger, an alarming crimson ring blazes golds that she only noticed until now. It caused anxiety when realizing he was so pissed off it created this new level she never witnessed. 

Mouth opened slightly, wanting to speak but his warning ringed hesitation. Clearing throat to test the water, she went for the kill. “Don’t be upset…” Her voice was frail and cracked. She made yet another mistake. 

When those eyes shot up to meet hers, a fist struck the mirror inches to her right. Shattering glass but she remained still. “I’m fucking pissed!” He growled, all angelic tones erased, reminding her of his extraterrestrial origins. “ _ Why _ in the fuck would you allow this to happen! You are a Deadlight! This kind of crap is beneath you! I didn’t let that fucking clown turn you just to have you act pathetic!”

Clown caught her tongue because she didn’t have any smart-ass remark or snarky retort. Ashamed of her choice but yet relieved. Feeling Pennywise’s ventures no longer weighing on her shoulders. Although, she didn’t account there would be more bodies. So was it all for nothing? Or was she using the clown as an excuse for denying her dark nature? 

“I...I’m-”

“Sorry?” He completed for her, tone not dimming harshness. Tongue pushed against a cheek, unable to stop himself from giving the woman a needed tongue lashing. “Before or after you let them rape you.”

Her ears burned, she hated  _ that  _ four letter word, it was too real. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone and let her sulk? Or be sweet and kind for once? Oh right, he’s a mindless predator, she forgot. 

“Fuck. You.” Junia said, slow and clear, without a single stutter, looking straight into those glowing chaos with her own. “God forbid I have a fucking conscious. I’m sorry I cannot be like you or everyone else who doesn’t give a shit. Yes, I let them, okay? I did. Because it was my punishment for letting fucking Giovanni and those assholes kidnap my family and for luring John to Pennywise and for purposely provoking Brittney and letting the fucking clown take her and for every child I could have tried to save but didn’t. It was my sins I needed to overwrite.” 

Valor listened to every word and found them so stupidly innocent. How the hell was this woman still of the light after encountering darkness of all shapes and sizes? Perhaps this mumbo-jumbo about Lightworkers isn’t as far off. “Are you done?”

She panted, needing to inhale shallow breaths of oxygen from her outburst. “No! I’m not fucking done!” all ten coloured fingers, with lightning speed, grabbed the collar of his black shirt. Tugging him only an inch closer to her. “Why the fuck didn’t you come save me sooner! I waited for two days you asshole! Two! Fucking! Days! And you come after they’ve all had turns?”

“Don’t go there.”

“I just fucking did.” 

“You could have called for me earlier Junia, and I would have come within a second. So think long and hard before you start blaming me.”

He had a point but of course women always clapback.

“Don’t give me that bullshit! I know you can feel when I’m in danger. You were the only one who could have done something.” 

“I’m pretty sure you have two arms, two legs, ten fingers and toes that are operational enough to save your damn self. When are you going to realize you aren’t human anymore? Or did you forget you had your first meal today, huh? When we kill another two? Maybe ten? Or fifty humans? One-hundred? Thousands?”

Browns expanded and digits released their curled vice-grip on Valor. Yet again, he was right. Junia’s head lowered, defeated. Now could she forget so… easily? No more than minutes ago was she face deep in Bravan’s stomach, gulping down mouthfuls of tantalizing dullness. Anxiety tightened her chest, understanding why killings were so effortless to Pennywise. If you don’t remember, then there is no remorse. No remorse in nature. Eat to survive or starve to death. This is natural. Her, their, nature. Lions, snakes, sharks, they are all predators that kill other animals, does that mean they’re evil? Or is it all in the mind? Or is it because her prey are in her respective category of humans? 

Valor rested arms to make three eerie, loud, echoing claps. “Finally, she understands, about fucking time.” 

She rolled eyes, seeing where the clown gets it from. “Yeah yeah, whatever, can I take my bath now? I need to scrub off the smell of wet dog and garbage breath.”

Taking a giant step back, he folded arms and huffed softly. Obvious in not willing to help the woman and giving her more indirect shit as he was done verbally, for the time being. “If you can get yourself there.”

Junia scowled at the man before making her first attempt. Wiggling carefully off the counter-top, trying to avoid pieces of glass, gingerly landing on tippy-toes first, then flattening her feet and standing on full weight. She didn’t feel any sort of pain initially, but when taking the first couple steps did Junia get sharp pinches between and around thighs. Causing her to hiss and pause each time legs inched closer to the tub. Muffled sounds of someone chuckling reached her ears. Head snapped to her right and spotted Valor--not so stealthy-- covering a big smirk as he got a laugh from watching her struggle. 

Heated with embarrassment, Junia’s hand grabbed whatever was in reach--a hanging towel right behind her-- and throw it at him. “It’s not funny!” The towel landed nowhere near him, causing more, less choked down, laughter. 

She groaned in frustration and tried best to ignore him. Only to slip. Literally, slip. Junia sharply inhale in shock. Feeling her body tensing to brace the impact but instead of hard tile, warm arms caught her. Closing their three feet gap into skin-to-skin contact. Usually, his touch would bring heat, but all she felt was icy cold treatment. 

“No, it’s really not.” It’s sad, it’s annoying, it’s infuriating but for some reason this human body of his thought laughing it out was better than abusing her more. Quite frankly, he’d rather neither. 

Using Valor as support, she put one shaky leg at a time in the tub. Junia was amazed and pleased the water was still piping hot. Guessing it was his doing, didn’t make her less grateful. A relieved sigh passed her lips as she submerged into her bath. “This is definitely what I needed.” Junia commented aloud to herself in a whisper. 

Valor planted himself on the thick porcelain rim, long legs stretched the entire length, blocking her only exit. “You know, things are only going to get more and more fucked up from here.” He said, not giving the woman time to unwind. “We can’t return to when you were human.”

“It’s not that I want to be human again,” Browns stared at the designed tiles on the top opposing corners to avoid landing on her partner. “It’s about  _ keeping  _ my humanity. Two different things.”

“Not really, if you think about it. Keeping your human side only cause problems like today. What’s gonna happen next time? Are you going to constantly punish yourself every time one of us eats? Because there  _ will  _ be more, many many more.”

Teeth bit down on lips, legs bent and brought knees against her breasts, pressing them for an eye catching display. “I know, you’re right but I’m not like you or Pennywise that were born from the start like this. I was made like this only a weeks ago.”

Which, is one reason he can take into consideration for her guilt driven actions. Humans are beings that carry the past with their present. He knows the difficulty she’ll face. Not that it lessened his irritation. “You think we have a choice? That I had a choice?” 

His voice was different than usual. It possessed genuine emotion, hurt, and something else she is far too familiar with. She couldn’t resist sparing a glance, only to be met by gentle blues looking at her. “I for damn sure wasn’t born from my own free will, or did Pennywise pop up intentionally.”

Junia wanted to bitch slap herself. Feeling so silly and stupid. When will she ever use her brain that God so graciously gifted to her? Harsh words of her father calling her a loser and dumb-ass buzzed. Right now, she believed his tough love. 

A child will be a child because they make excuses, A child can only become an adult when the excuse become accepting responsibility for actions. 

Splashing of water echoed off the walls, he watched her maneuver towards him in the small tub. Getting on her knees to increase height enough for wet hands to reach his cheek. Giving him an affectionate caress he’d miss, welcoming her damp warmth. 

“I am so, so sorry Valor.” Junia said in her most sweetest voice, the one that could always tame them for moments--but only moments. “I’m sorry for denying what I am, for what you made me. For blaming you and Pennywise when it’s my fault. And for being reckless in allowing those wolves to do as they pleased.” 

She was now, an adult but is it enough to earn forgive from this murderous God?

Valor overlapped her hand, browns lit at the was false glimmer of hope. He peeled her touch away from his skin. “I might forgive you but the clown is a whole other story. You’ve done too much damage this time Junia, and I can’t control how Pennywise reacts. The next time you see IT, don’t let your pesky humanity get in the way or you just might get what you came here for.”

He left her, just like that, with those haunting words. Only then did she realize how snow cold the bath really was. It didn’t bother her, the arrow of disappointment and failure distracted Junia from the chilling water. She hadn’t even heard Dimi’s banging and endless ringing of her phone, twenty-seven miss calls. 

He gave no second thought using the spare key to enter with urgency. Boots stomped around the main floor, voice shouting her name before concluding she was on the upper level. Finding her in the tub, his heart melted seeing the woman so defeated like this. 

Ignoring her nude appearance, he tended to Junia. Carefully lifting her out the water, dried, creamed and clothed her before tucking her under thick sheets. As a final touch, he turned on both the table fan and television. Knowing those familiar noises would soothe her troubled nerves when she woke from the daze. 

Flicking the lights off, Dimi sighed, plotting himself on the vacant side. Back facing Junia. Combing through hair, he could feel his muscles begin to tighten. Able to finally breathe, anxiety still remained. Guilt creeping in right behind. Yet again, he failed her. Failed to help. Failed to protect. Failed to save. Having to rely on an entity he couldn’t trust. 

Sounds of mattress springs alerted him she no longer stared at the pale blue wall and windows but his back. Leaving a few inches between them, which didn’t last long because she wrapped arms around his torso tightly. Her body curled in around him, like a scared child during a thunderstorm. He could even feel her trembling through all the cloth and fabric. 

“I’m sorry,” said her little voice, cracked and hoarse. “I’m so so sorry.”

He exhaled deeply. An apology, he wasn’t certain if that’s what he wanted to hear. “Junia…”

“I thought I was doing the right thing! That if I gave myself up no one would get hurt… but I just ended up hurting myself and others anyways. I can’t do anything right! I tried so hard. I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to say anymore.” Junia broke down in the way she wanted to with Valor but couldn’t. He wouldn’t allow for it. She knew Dimi would cave but didn’t expect his anger with her too. Now, she really felt like a fuck up. 

Dimi remained silent, listening to every word, every sniffle, every cry. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what to do either. For once, he was just as speechless, just as lost. 

But right now, he knew one thing that could be done to sooth these aches. Maneuvering both his own body and hers, Dimi laid beside Junia, allowing her to find comfort in his arms. Brushing through her tangled mess called hair as she cried herself to sleep. Opportunity presenting itself, Dimi secretly laid a butterfly kiss on her forehead, lips lingered on lush coloured skin, savouring the moment. He should be angry, he was, at her. Until hazels witnessed her most weakness hour, even still, she was lovely. 

****  
  


                                                                                                                    ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Nolan found himself in the same impatient funk Dimi was in, pacing around the flat awaiting to be notified what’s going on. These four walls are driving him insane! Wondering if he should call Dimi, especially after receiving this text message an hour ago:  

_ Dimi: The Glamour brought her back, shit happened, but she’s safe and sleeping rn. Come over in the morning. _

After responding with a: Kk, Nolan stared at the conversation. Its implications sunk in and questions raised in form of anxiety. Shit happened? Like what? Stomach turned over, sickly pressure invoked an urge to throw up. Had his cousin done the unthinkable? Putting action into the sinister promises he proclaimed? Dropping the phone on his lap, palms covered his face. Sure Dimi’s message said Junia was safe and home but was she really? What new wounds and scars needed healing now? Could it be healed? Where do they go from here? 

Feeling slightly regretful he’d been so adamant on not going back down the sewer. He will realize in a few moments, there is a reason for everything. Good or bad, negative or positive. The universe makes every little move with purpose. 

He first thought it to be anxiety, waiting for news does that. But then, he heard it, a call, his call. Just like whales, his breed can produce a unique frequency that only other creatures of their kind can pick up. Right now, someone was crying in distress and urgent need. 

Without another though Nolan scrambled for the keys to Dimi’s SUV--as the sporty little number was already taken-- and followed. His body moved with such speed, he’d might be able to rival Junia--emphasis on the  _ might _ . Unsure of where this call originates, he just followed primitive instincts that lead him to the water, to the lake. Operating with this overwhelming sense of panic and awareness, like when you drink three cans of RedBull in one shot and your body is just on overdrive. Thinking at first it was because someone was in need but the closer he got to those cries and howls for help, did he being to lose control--and for a specific reason. 

Panting for their life on the shallow shore surrounded by a pool of crimson that twinkled against the moon’s bright light reflected in the dark freshwater, was a male with dark hair. 

Chest tightened, blood rushed down south in his jeans against will, physical appearance changed despite wearing the cloaking ring on his finger. A savage desire to mark this person in the worst of ways unearthed its ugly self. Greens rested on a being with skin he correlated to be the same tones as Junia’s in its lush colour. Clothed by ruined armor he recognized is the Military Scouts of the Merpeople his father ruled. 

“No-fucking-way. A fucking royal? That's just fucking great!” the injured merman bitterly groaned through his pain, realizing the universe brought Nolan to him. 

Nolan had thousands on thousands of questions. Why is his Twin Flame  _ male _ ? Is that even possible? Did he have to be another Merperson? Why couldn’t it be a wolf? And why did this person loathe royals so badly? How did he know his heritage? Well who in his world of Merpeople didn’t. However, he kept the inquiries deep in his throat and asked a proper question for the moment. “A-Are you alright? You seem to be hurt pretty bad” stuttered Nolan, able to find his voice back, swallowing down the primitive urges of nature. His appearance also reverted to its cloaked normal.

The other male panted, an agitation and pained expression wrinkled nose and squinted eyes. “Oh no I’m fucking fabulous! Bleeding out is a hobby of mine!” The sarcasm was thick and venomously bitter. “Does it look like I’m fucking alright?” Is this guy for real standing there with a tent pitched crotch while he’s blooding life out every passing second? Un-fucking-believable. 

“Nah, it looks like you who your ass handed to you.” 

“Great observation Sherlock, now are you going help me or what?”

Nolan snickered, able to calm his raging body with the help of this creature’s irate tone. He approached the obviously wounded scout, kneeling on one knee to gently help the man up. Hooking a coloured arm around his neck and wrapped one of his free arm around the other’s surprisingly narrow waist. Nolan mentally flicked his temple and the indecent thoughts. “I take it you’re in the team my father deployed, what’s your name?” 

“Ch-” the painful stings originating somewhere near his lower torso caused him to take in a sharp breath. Holy sweet Lakshmi did he want to give this little royal a good tongue lashing, and not the sexual kind - well maybe a bit of that too. Instead, he gave into the question rather than barking one of his own back. “Ch-Ch-owi-lawu, Li-Lieutenant Tacoma Chowila-lawu.” Vision zoomed in and out of focus, he was losing too much blood. 

Nolan quickly noticed and observed the long clawed scratches. “ _ Shit _ , my cousin did this isn’t he? They did a fucking number on you. I gotta get you somewhere ASAP and stitch you up.”  He needed to hurry back to Golden Haze and get his two partners on the phone. Wait, Dimi said Junia was back. Does that mean she’s home? Maybe he’ll chance going there first. 

The scout hissed from physical pain and bruised ego. “We held off the wolves as long as we could, but the Alpha had raped the Gemini and was too strong. He overpowered us.” He paused, swallowing hard. The palm bracing against his wound felt weak. “Ren ordered me to retreat and come here by  _ WaterPort _ to warn yo-” Tacoma coughed more, this time blood came out. 

Warn him? About what? Alarm sparked panic in Nolan. He hoisted the other male without struggle in his arms, rushing them to the vehicle. “Tacoma! Come on man, stay with me, keep your eyes open! you’re gonna be fine!” the man only groaned and continued to sink under comatose. Anger bubbled in Nolan’s stomach as he fumbled getting Tacoma into the SUV and on their way to Junia’s place. 

Over his dead fucking body he will lose his Twin Flame by the claws and canines of his cousin.  ****  
  



	11. Uneven End Of The Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan expresses his feelings  
> Dimi holds resentment.  
> Junia is regretful. 
> 
> And what of Giovanni?
> 
> Hey all, sorry for the lengthy delay. I've been working three jobs and my back gave out on me T_T.   
> I'll be posting chapters again now that I'm better. This season is coming to an end! Hope ya'll enjoy what I have in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Blood in the Water by Grandson (Zen-kun Nightcore)  
> Again by Noah cyrus. Featuring xxxTentacion

 

**Chapter 11:Uneven End Of The Stick**

  
  


“Who is this? What happened? And who did it?” Asked Dimi in quick breaths as he held the storm door open for his friend to hall in the unconscious body cradled in strong arms. 

“Tacoma, my dipshit asshole of a cousin and our so-called friends.” He answered in a one quick breath.

The elf sighed, taking a brief glance at the wounded body as Nolan past him. “He doesn’t look good Nol, those slashes look deep.”

“I know man, i know! Just tell me where I can put him?”

“Go upstairs, the room between Junia and Jaison’s room.” 

“Got it.” Nolan hurried up the stairs, navigating the narrow walls with Tacoma in his arms. 

Droplets of blood followed behind them like a trail leading into the guest room upstairs. “Fuck.” He cursed at the mess and noted to clean it before the sleeping creature skinned him alive. 

“Sorry man, I didn’t have time to second guess shit and I knew you’d be here.” 

“Don’t be.” 

The merman gently set Tacoma down on the perfectly clean, made-up bed. Crimson quickly soaking the black sheets into a darker shade. Greens bolted up and stared with desperation and helplessness at his partner. “Please, bro. Help him, I’m begging you. Don’t let him die on me.” 

How could Dimi say no? Not that he ever would, he’d always do his best to help. This however, felt different, like if he didn’t save this stranger, a world would be crashing in and hell raise from the deepest depths. Dimi shrugged off his jacket and tossed it aimlessly on the hardwood floor.

“I’ll do my best, I need you to go down to the kitchen, inside Junia’s hutch, the water holder with leaves, bring it.” 

Nolan nodded and skipped through the short halls for the requested item. This gave Dimi the time to analyze Tacoma’s condition. Pulling up a slashed opening of cloth, he cringed when realizing how deep the gashes were. He prayed he’s spell will work, not wanting to know or see Nolan’s vengeful side. 

The elf groaned under his breath, exhaling the grogginess to no avail. “Hurry up Nolan! He’s pulse is faint!” 

“I got it!” Shouted Nolan from the kitchen. Taking seconds to re-enter the room with hand carrying the required leaves in a small clay vase. His green eyes wide and wild realizing Tacoma’s lush colour began to grow pale. Heart being to crack in thinking of the very real possibility he was going to lose his soul mate. “Is… is he-” Not a chance could he, or would he finish that sentence, it realness was too much.

“Relax Nol, I’m going to save him, just have a little faith.” Dimi snatched the clay ornament from Nolan’s frozen grip and began to place each one along a wound. Making up six spots. 

 

Anxiety consuming Nolan, wanting immensely to bicker and scream back that it wasn’t alright. Instead, jaw tightened to remain silence as he paced. 

 

“Stop it, you’re making me nervous.”

“Good, you won’t fuck up then.” 

Hazel narrowed at his friend, wondering what has him aggravated. “What’s up with you?” 

“I’ll tell you later man, just fix him up.”

“You fucking better.” 

Dimi straightened and positioned arms in ninety-degree angles lined to wrists with open palms. Right fingertips pointing to the ceiling while left fingertips went downward. Letting out a deep breath, arms and elbows tucked tightly at his sides. Lids shielded eyes as he concentrated on the wounds and his hands. Focusing on a single thought of them healing this person, imagining placing a palm on each banana leaf. 

A dark green partly transparent cloud covered the elf’s hands, signalling the masterful results of his craft. “Heal this creature,  _ Swaaha.”  _ As Dimi completed this phrase, the same forest green mass would consume a leaf, speeding up its lifespan to its dried, crunchy end. Each time a leaf was absorbed, the mass on Dimi’s hands would lighten. He repeated this six times and did not stop or waver until that number was mentally reached. The forest colour around hands were now a mint green. “Nolan, check him.” The elf commanded without breaking concentration in case another round was needed.

Green eyes watched his friend before approaching hesitantly to the unoccupied side. Bending down, Nolan flicked each crunchy leaf off to inspect Tacoma’s wounds, finding each one closed and replaced by skin, flesh no longer visible. “Thank fuck it worked, he’s all good.” confirmed Nolan, and exhaled breath he’d been holding since senses went haywire. Plopping down on the empty portioned foot of the mattress. 

Dimi mimicked the other’s relief of the miracle. There wasn’t more banana leaves for another round. “What a fucked up day.” Supernatural energy vanished instantaneously when his mind released its focus. Walking around the bed to take a seat in the computer chair. His body relaxed against firm black cushion, neck curved to the top. “So you going to tell me what’s going on or what?”

Nolan sighed, combing through dismantled locks before interlocking them, thumbs fidgeted with anxiety. He stole a glance over shoulders to see Tacoma’s colour already reclaiming its exotic tone over the deathly one. Heart still aches from experiencing such close loss, is this how the others felt? It’s like a train ran him over, an avalanche burying him and heat stroke taking over all nailing him at the same time. This constant feeling of needing this person around and within eyesight caused immense turmoil his body was torn between an itch to fight, flee or fuck. “He’s my Twin Flame.” he finally stated without removing greens from the unconscious Tacoma. 

 

“No fucking way! You’re joking right?” The usage of eyes weren’t required to know Dimi’s reaction was of shock and surprise. Just that high pitched voice was enough to figure it out. 

“I’m dead serious.”

“ _ And _ he’s a Merperson?”

“Ah-huh.”

“ _ And _ a Scout?”

“Add in he’s a dude and it’s a triple threat.”

“Holy shit.” If that whole situation hadn’t woken Dimi up, boy is he now bright-eyed and bushy-tailed now. Excitement gave him a dose of energy, a smile lit his face. “It finally happened. You actually found your twin, congrats.”

Instantly, Nolan snapped back to glare at the elf, head shaking in disagreement. “Ah Dude, I’m not sure if you haven’t taken it in, but-” Thumb pointed over his shoulder. “That ain’t no chick.” 

Dimi shrugged, there was nothing-in his opinion- wrong with the fated match. “I don’t see what’s the issue, you found your Flame. Do your steps and follow your instincts.” 

The lather found that bit of advice difficult when his instincts was telling him to abort the whole goddamn mission. Hell, he’s strong enough, being an unawakened Lightworker doesn’t sound as humiliating as being paired with a dude. Especially one that clearly loathes him. 

Blinking a few times, Nolan looked at the elf as if his face was rearranged like a Picasso painting. “The fuck you mean you don’t see the issue? This isn’t no Disney movie and I’m not gay. I fuck chicks, not chicks with dicks or dicks in general!”

“Really Nolan? You sound ridiculous.” Although he laughed, Dimi’s headache was starting to come back, he really needs to pop two Avil or open one of Junia’s expensive premium untasted bottles of rum. “And you do know it  _ is  _ possible for us to have a Twin Flame that’s the same sex right? Herja’s Flame is a woman, I even heard the Cancer Celestial is with a trans-gendered male and the Leo Lightworker’s own is a Drag Queen or something like that.” 

 

After getting an earful, Nolan’s head hung in frustration. Just because everyone else might be down for the unexpected turn of events doesn’t mean he is. For one, he’s never been with another male in a romantic or sexual way. Nor thought about fucking one. How the hell is he going to sort this shit out? The dream of finally awakening and becoming closer to his Lightworker birthright felt to drift miles, miles, miles away.  “I don’t know man, this is all too much.” 

 

“I thought you wanted to find your Flame?”

“I did, but … being paired to another guy?"

"Then why did you want me to save him? If you felt that way, why didn't you just-"

Nolan snarled at the other before Dimi could finish the last couple of words. "You damn well know why I couldn't! The connection is too strong! Like Bro, this isn’t like some silly human marriage. This is bigger than that! Plus he has some sort of vendetta against MerRoyals! What kinda fucking deal did the universe hand me?”

Dimi sighed, closing eyes for a moment. “Yeah, I get you on that level, more than anyone.” The universe hadn’t exactly shuffle him a favourable deck either. Never dealing him what he needed at the right time, even when he placed faith in his cards. 

Noticing his friend’s pained expression, Nolan wanted to kick himself. “I’m sorry man, I know this is all a sore spot with you too.” he apologized, knowing all too well what went down with his friend, he’d been there. Through it all, every single low and high. He untangled fingers to land a buddy-buddy slap of appreciation on the other’s knee. “All the bullshit aside, thanks for today still, I owe you a big one, a real big one.” 

Dimi nodded. “Anytime man, but there’s still other issues we have to figure out, like why this guy was sliced up.” 

It was clear that his cousin and former friend was going to be the subject and no bone or cell in their body wanted to deal, or even discuss those rampaging wolves. Nolan released a heavy sigh from his chest, suddenly feeling an intense wave of exhaustion. “From what Tacoma said before going lights-out, the Scouts went in on the attack and got their asses handed. The Mage somehow was able to teleport him here by water to warn us.” 

“About what? Your cousin? Or Junia?” 

“Probably both? Not sure but something tells me you know why.”

 

Oh, did he ever know why. 

 

The elf mumbled a few cuss words of his own as palms rubbed over his face. Just like a band-aid, rip it off once and fast. Dimi got Nolan caught up in what happened between Junia, the Glamour and him. Explaining what took place, Junia’s nude appearance in the sewer. How he believed Junia devoured Bravan as her first kill, the screams and laughter, the change to darkness, her new form. It seemed every new nugget of information had Nolan’s eyes widen, breath pausing and mouth swearing. By the end, it became clear on why everything dominoed as it did. 

“Holy fuck.” swore Nolan again for another countless time, Dimi stopped placing numeric value at fifty-six. “That means it happened, Gio and his pack did it. They actually fucking did it.”

All Dimi could do was nod, unable to vocalize a confirmation. Mind replayed scenes with Junia that occurred almost an hour ago. It wasn't even three in the morning and their day already showed signs of dread and disaster.

It pained Nolan to see his partner filled with so much visible agony. “How is she doing? She good? Bad? Fucked up?” He can only imagine how the toll of such hideously extreme violence and malicious actions must be affecting Junia. Not to mention how it’s definitely fucking up her own relationship with that creature. It wouldn’t surprise Nolan if the Glamour finally expressed some kind of emotion aside from typical hunger and sadistic tendencies. 

“Not too good,” Dimi answered honestly. “I think she and Valor or the clown had it out. I found her in the tub, the mirror shattered and the water ice cold.”

Nolan didn't like the unsettling sickly feeling that information knotted his stomach. “Guess she’s in bed?”

“Yeah.” Dimi let out a heavy breath. Leaning forward, elbows dug into his thighs. “I don’t know what to do man, she messed up bad by doing what she did. If she’d only let Herja and the others help, our situation might not be this bad.” 

The merman peered at his fated partner again, greens softened at the male now exhaled even breaths. “I get it dude, but I think we shouldn’t be too hard on her. Not when family is on the line, hell, I’d gladly give myself up for Nicola if I could.” His fists tightened, biceps flexed in flared anger. “My fucking cousin has gone bonkers for power, Junia and Tacoma were the last pieces of my tolerance. We have to end this Dimi and help her do it.” 

Dimi couldn’t agree more, at least to the second portion. Not yet ready to fully forgive the woman but can do baby steps. It will do them no good as a team if they carry ill emotions, that can hinder their abilities to work in harmony. 

        ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Again, she found herself adrift, in this same galaxy space. However this time, the atmosphere appeared and felt dramatically different. It was heavy, dark and suffocating with anxiety and unavoidable doom. Finding herself before the same orange orbs that first welcomed her, its shade had seemed dull, as if expressing an emotion she knew could be the only explanation: Anger. 

“How dare you!” Spoke the blazing spheres in its multi-voice fashion, like a solar flare, each time the voices went up an octave its outer colour extended. “How dare you allow such vile creatures to subdue you! A Deadlight! You have disgraced our species!” 

She made no excuse and just said, “I am sorry.” 

The orbs released a universal sigh. “We will grant you one chance, ONE! Do not disappoint us again Child of the Stars! Or your consequences shall be much, much worse than death!” 

A sharp pain throbbed in her stomach area, where Pennywise had sliced her open. Fear, she felt it from those threatening words. The fright was so strong, her throat couldn’t constructed, unable to swallow saliva pooling under her tongue. 

When she hadn’t responded quick enough, the male voice thundered, “Do you understand?”

Junia flinched but she managed to stutter out a response. “Y-Yes.”

“Good,” said the voice. “Now be gone from my sight!” 

 

It wasn’t the smell of blood that caused Junia to flutter lids open. The pain of being scared became unbearable enough to jolt her out of sleep. Quick breaths accelerated false heartbeats, anxiety caused chest to weight a ton. Fingers taped cold blankets in brief panic where she recalled Dimi had been before crying herself into a deep sleep. 

Muffled voices of conversation helped conclude he wasn’t alone and no longer beside her. Arms reluctantly pushed torso up, wavy midnight hair rained into vision. It was a relief to not feel any physical pains, reaping the benefits of a supernatural-extraterrestrial body. However the emotional disarray remained very present. 

 

She wondered if Dimi will ever forgive her for such a foolish mistake. Her intentions are always--mostly-- good. At least, that is what she thought. A violent shiver caused a vicious tremble when remembering in blurred flashes of what she did, who she devoured, and how good it felt.  _ So good. So tantalizing. So delicious. _ Shaking her head, locks danced softly. She needs to pick herself up and show no more weakness. These people, this new world, feeds off weakness. Or strength, if that is what floats the boat. 

 

Le Sigh. 

 

Junia forced herself out of bed, trying not to pay mind to the attire Dimi chose for her; a pair of pajama shorts and over-sized shirt. It wasn’t too bad, but to not allow embarrassment of her friend seeing her naked body she just ignored it all together. 

Coming out of her room, she banked a hard right and then another one into the room next to hers. What stunned Junia hadn’t been the presence of Dimi or Nolan, but an anonymous body that was obviously wounded. Blood soaked into the sheets and most likely the mattress. Then, she sniffed, and looked down at her feet. The wetness and rouge colour smeared between toes concluded what her brain was already trying to process. Like a typical hotheaded Island woman, she dropped a hip and folded arms under her chest. 

“And who the hell is going to clean this nonsense?” Junia asked, voice hinted with a heated annoyance.

They exchanged glances at each other before looking back to her and pointing to an opposite end. “Him.” Both said in unison. 

Junia didn’t seem to be pleased with the small comical gesture as the vixed expression that frowned lips and wrinkled middle between brows remained in place. “Okay smart-asses, answer me this.” She leaned against the door frame. “Who is that.” 

Worrying whether or not the scent of blood would cause a berserk mood Dimi witnessed in the sewer. His concern seemed to have been obvious because the woman rolled her eyes. Before either could give a response, Junia added to Dimi. “And no, the blood didn’t wake me. I’m not like some shark that goes bonkers every time I smell a drop of blood. It was your loud mouth.”

The friends locked eyes again before placing a loose fist and began to play ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’. Nolan pulled out scissors that lost to rock, he groaned. “Best two of three!”

Dimi snickered. “Fine.” They went at it a second time, after counting to three, he lost this round. His friend grinned and he rolled hazels. “Last one!” 

An irritated Junia was not having the games. “I swear I’m gonna eat you two alive!” She taunted through a groan, pivoting on her heel to the left. Opening the linen closet for a towel, she stepped on it to swipe blood off her feet before mopping the floor. 

There was no winner, as they tied with paper hands. Both whined under their breaths, no man or creature wanted to deal with the wrath of a woman. So, they’ll be a team and go down together. 

Junia rolled eyes at their melodramatic display. “Are you two done?” she asked, still sounding annoyed as she took a seat on the rickety fake leather chair from a desk that occupied the opposite corner from the one Dimi sat at. This one covered by a printer, pills of clumsily laid papers and a green dinner plate with crumbs. Browns rested on the stranger sleeping in bloody dismay. “Are you guys going to give me answers or hide the truth from me again? I’m tired of this back and forth business of leaving me out of things!”

Dimi turned his attention to Nolan, who ruffled locks he usually kept tidy. Unintentionally smearing blood to give him rouge tips. 

“What are you talking about?” Asked Nolan. 

“Why weren’t you two the ones to tell me about Gio targeting my brother? Do you know how fucked up it was to find that out from  _ Pennywise _ ?” She revealed, voice strained and face became flushed with pent up agitation. “I panicked and went to Scarham without a plan, without you guys who are supposed to have my back.” 

The elf had to admit he played a part in this entire shit-show. She was right, if he’d been honest, perhaps the outcome would have been different, much different. Instead, they allowed a rift in the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown get between them. He should have foreseen this. “I will take responsibility for that, I’m the one who thought it was best to keep Gio’s location and movements secretive from you.” 

Junia’s browns widened at Dimi before narrowing dangerously, feeling bitter. He’d been so conflicted with her decision making that it seemed hypocritical now. “How could you?” 

Dimi tightened fist on the chair’s arm, feeling like a complete jerk. “You’d just woken up and did the _Tamanna_ , I thought it would all be too overwhelming and tried to handle it on my own while you figure out your new body.”

Junia snickered. “Sounds like we’re even.” She was beyond pissed off, but hearing his reason being in her best interest added complexity. Deciding not to deepen another ten feet with Dimi, Junia switched gears and directed attention onto Nolan. It was obvious the merman struggled to put his complex thoughts into words and maybe her tone didn’t help. 

The feeling of chilled hands rested on his forearm caused greens to stare at a coloured hand, gliding up to meet her browns. 

“I know about Nicola.” Junia revealed after a few moments of silence, and she saw the flash of shock in Nolan’s eyes that turned into relief, but sorrow lingered. She gave his wrist a light squeeze. “When...When I was in coma, I heard  _ everything  _ you said, but I wanted to give you time to trust me.” Turning to Dimi, she let a tear fall. “I know I’m not the easiest to be around, and I’m sorry for causing you guys so much problems but this isn’t working. We’re not working as a team when we should. No more secrets, no more half truths. That is the only way we’re going to make it through this shit  _ alive _ .”

Greens and browns held their stares for long seconds. Letting out a heavy exhale, Nolan twisted in Junia’s hold to return her gesture, now capturing her hand that seemed so much smaller. It wasn’t romantic but for comfort. “One way to figure out if someone is a Lightworker is their birthday.” Nolan began, his tone was soft and words no longer carrying a comical script. Eyes locked on their joining hands, noticing how different their skin tones are. 

“A Lightworker will always be born on the tenth.” Spoke Dimi, mind drifting off into the abyssal past.  Fingers rubbed his scruffy chin that needed a shave badly. “But it gets complicated with Crusaders.”

“What’s a Crusader exactly?” asked Junia. 

Nolan answered, eyes still trained on their linked hands. “When more than one person is born on the tenth, there’s this fight for your sign. Crusaders are basically rivals. Kinda like the step before earning the Lightworker title and searching for your twin.”

“That’s what the three of us still are technically, since we haven’t completed all three phases to fully awaken.” added Dimi. 

She wrinkled brows in the middle, trying to decipher their dots. Something wasn’t adding up though, a piece was misplaced in translation. “Wait a minute, I thought werewolves aren't part of the twelve.” 

Dimi snickered bitterly. “Smart, you caught on quickly.” 

The merman shot his friend a glare. “Knock it off man, at least she’s trying.” 

Seemingly in a fit of frustration, he ignored Nolan's comment and blurted out, “Long story short, I had to fight Gio. I’m sure you can guess who lost.” 

Now the clouds cleared and it all made sense. Why Giovanni and the others were so bitter. Why Giovanni killed Nicola. Why Giovanni turned his ugly hatred on Junia. The wolf was always a sour loser with an inflated ego that loathed coming in any place but first. She finally, since this entire ordeal began, felt truly apart of this elite group. No more hidden secrets or untold truths. Everything offered to her with vulnerable intentions. 

Junia swallowed, ears unable to escape hearing the wet sound it made. “Giovanni and Gorgi weren’t  _ always  _ wolves, were they?” 

 

A shake of Nolan’s head gave her an answer. “No, Gorgi was wolf. My cousin was a Merperson like me, our dads are brothers who happened to mate with two werewolf friends. It was the scandal of the time but we were happy, the four of us.” His chest ached from the tightness, from the sorrow, the pain and guilt. Maybe’s, if’s and could’s rained through his conscious and both partners saw it. “My dad’s family, are Royals, pure-blood Merpeople. There are about seven main families, one ruling each major ocean. While my mom being the daughter of a powerful Alpha, everyone thought I’d be the one to take over the pack, until I grew a fucking tail. I mostly spent time with my Dad, learning everything. I struggled, always feeling I wasn’t good enough, I sometimes still don’t.

“Nicola, though, she got the wolf gens and was a damn natural.” He snickered, a smile played on his lips at the happy memories privately screening in his mind. Rubbing circled into Junia’s hand unconsciously. He never opened up about what happened like this, never, not even to Dimi. It was too real for him, too sore and tender.  “My grandfather, on my mom’s side, loved her a shit load. He didn’t love me less but made it obvious she was the favourite. I think it’s ‘cause she was the only granddaughter he’d gotten. All the males pitched in where my mother couldn’t. Teaching her things, pack rules…” He paused, breath became shaky. “Protecting her when I couldn’t.” 

Hearing the self-pity and loathing, Dimi reached out and gave him a soft, friendly pat on the shoulder. His hand lingered, offering comfort. “It wasn’t your fault,” He said, already knowing Nolan turned down into the avenue of self-destruction in believing blood he didn’t spill was on his hands. “Gio was always unpredictable, if I’d let him be the Libra, things would be much worse.” 

“No man, it  _ is  _ my fault. I should have been there, she  _ asked _ me to be there but my dumb ass was too busy being stupid and stubborn.” Nolan’s voice cracked,  not realizing tears began to stream down his cheeks until they couldn’t be stopped. He also didn’t realize Junia had shifted off the chair and sat beside him, coiling both arms around his one and rested her head on his shoulder. 

The elf noticed Junia softly crying again, sniffling every now and then, trying to keep the pain she felt for Nolan silent. She allowed everything Nolan was experiencing to flow into her. It hadn’t revealed itself as it did with Pennywise in picture form. All she consumed was raw, human emotions. Grief is one heartache that never heals, not even time has the power to mend the wounds. The only prayer to offer is that somehow, in some way, it will lessen and become bearable. 

 

Some team they are huh?

 

Cooling down, Nolan whipped the salted water. It was strange, he felt lighter. Maybe a good cry was what the doctor ordered? Greens glanced to his right where Junia clung onto him, perhaps the skin contact had something to do with it? He’d never heard of a Glamour that absorbed anything but fear. Then again, Junia was Junia. “Sorry guys, didn’t mean to get all sappy.”

“It’s okay,” softly whispered Junia, lifting her head off his shoulder to look behind at Tacoma. “But you still haven’t told me why an random guy is sleeping and all bloody in my house.”

 

Nolan sighed. “Yeah, about that.” he looked to Dimi who shook his head.

“Don’t look at me, that’s all you.”

“Thanks.” he groaned. 

Junia darted between the two friends, raising a brow in question. “What am I missing here?”

 

An agonized groan and ginger movement sounds from behind them. Tacoma steered in his sleep, lashes flattered and eyelids wrinkled in sign of waking. Nolan’s chest tightened more than humanly possible, nervousness kicking into overdrive. He wasn’t ready to have yet another heavy and loaded conversation for the third time within a minutes. Too bad, no choice would be given. 

 

Dimi stood up and strategically reached for Junia’s arm, pulling the woman up. “Let's give them some space, I’ll fill you in.”

She made an expression of confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. However, found herself unable to fight against his lead and simply called out behind her. “We’ll be downstairs if you need us.”

When Junia closed the door, Tacoma bolted upright, had materialized a handgun to have the barrel pointing between Nolan’s brows within seconds. Recalling his last waking moments causing immense distress, body deep in survival mode.  Gasping like a literal fish out of water, eyes widened and wild, scanning his surroundings. Heart thumped with vengeance against his chest, ears pounded in sync. 

Nolan shot up, heels spun to have body facing the conscious scout. “Woah, woah, woah!” he shouted, palms open and trying to get the other calm and not so distraught. “You’re okay man, just chill, my buddy healed you.”

Aqua blues shifted around the room which seemed quite bear and carried a sign which it was only used on occasion before landing back onto the other. “Where am I?” gun still aimed and ready for action.

 

“Somewhere safe.”

“Which is?”

“The Gemini’s house.”

Tacoma snicker but didn’t seem amused. “Since when is a Glamour’s lair anything but safe?”

Nolan didn’t appreciate the indirectly direct bad mouthing of his mischaracterized partner. Grabbing the gun, a strong flex had it dissolve into mist. “Don’t talk about my  _ friend _ like that, she's a good girl.”

 

“Fuck off!” Anger flashed in those pretty blues, as well as something else. “Your ditsy friend is the reason we’re all fucked! Why in the damn would a fucking Gemini give themselves up? Are you kidding me? If it weren’t for her stupid-self none of us would be in this mess!” 

“Listen man, I know shit is mad fucked but what’s done is done. we need to talk,” Nolan paused, hesitate in whether or not the topic of their own personal situations of being Twin Flames should be brought up. Greens softened from conflict, deciding to go with his instincts and push brain cells into the passenger seat. “And not about my cousin or friends.”

Tacoma wished he could’ve gone longer in forgetting the newly discovered information of their connection. Feeling as if the universe disappointed him for probably the millionth time. No way is he able to allowed this prissy little royal lead him astray by falsities and delusions. Yet at the same time, there was this genuine concern reflected in those stunning green eyes. Greens that reminded him of vibrant kelp and corals. 

Great, now he’s confused too. Folding arms, lips pumped in a pouted frown that only seemed to heightened his appeal in Nolan’s vision. “Whatever it is you want to say, don’t waste your breath because I don’t give two shits and it can wait.” It was an absolutely irrational and most stupid response he could have said. Every living creature in their world knew of Lightworkers and the Celestial heritage. Hell, some females and males wished and would die to be that fated person chosen for one of the eleven Crusaders. Tacoma, however, was the unique individual on the extreme opposite side on this spectrum. 

Nolan huffed, trying best to keep his frustration level below explosion. It was strange and unnerving how this desperate need to get Tacoma to understand overtook him, especially since he was just as confused and unwilling as the lather. “Fuck no, and you know that is not what’s going to happen. This isn’t how I thought shit would go down either but I know one thing is for sure,” Nolan’s strong hand naturally reached out to his twin, feeling a slight tingle as fingers grazed against soft coloured skin. He knew Tacoma experienced the same reaction, a small shutter being evidence. “The universe put us together for a reason and damn sure I’m not gonna let you pass me by.” 

Tacoma fought against the first instinct of melting into the other man’s touch like wet paper. His deep sea blues pushed back primitive desire, wanting nothing more than to put this dashing, prissy, extremely fit, royal in his place. There is no chance he’ll allow some God to dictate his life, not when the twenty-two years he’s been living has proven how unfair divine powers are. “I know how this shit works, I’m not stupid. So if you believe me being your Twin Flame means giving you free reign over me because you’re a Royal, I’d re-evaluate your plan.”

Nolan kept a flagged mental note to make it his mission to figure out why this creature has such an immense hatred for high ranks of his own kind. Although, he could already pop out a few reasons, humans aren’t the only race who wage destruction and war against their own kind. Letting out a sigh, seeing he has a lot of work to do with repairing this relationship already in the negative. Ruffling his hair, Nolan put his hand out. “Look, let’s start this over again. I’m Nolan Neoparlio, Lightworker of Aquarius, gym rat and your Twin Flame.” 

Skeptical ocean blues shifted between the open palm offered and those green eyes that he could spend hours swimming in before cautiously giving it a small shake much against his mental disagreement. Knowing, he being a Twin Flame leaves little to no room for running. As much as his stomach boils and turns against it, cursing the Gods a million times within a single minute. “Tacoma Chowilawu, Lieutenant of the Royal Scouts.”  

Both released the other’s hand, but their discussion was only beginning as more critical topics required their attention. “Have you heard any news about my team?” Asked Tacoma as he gingerly swung legs over the mattress and carefully straightened his body. Expecting immense stiffness and aches but found neither. Actually, his body has never felt so strong and energized. Perhaps being around these guys won’t be so bad. 

Nolan hovered a hand inches away from the other’s back, to give support if needed. “Nah, nothing yet.” 

The learning of receiving no news caused sickly anxiety to rise in Tacoma’s throat. When Sadena Waterported him, his team’s chances were not very good. Not knowing about their current conditions only increased imagination of the worst possible scenarios. Were they injured? Captured? Died? Oh he didn’t want to think about it. His insecurities must have been more visible than he thought because Nolan gave him a consoling rub on his shoulder blades. 

“My partners can help with that though, let’s head downstairs and figure it out.” Nolan offered in a soft voice. 

Tacoma looked up to his side and at Nolan, noticing redness around stunning greens. Although the bitterness of his situation was quite raw, unknown to anyone, even his comrades, he secretly wished the same as Nolan. To find his other half, but he didn’t want it to be a Lightworker or a Royal Merperson. Be careful what you wish for, they said. He should’ve listened. “Yeah, sounds good.” 

 

                                                                    ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Junia dreaded being alone with Dimi, for more reasons than one. Their relationship was strained with secrets and decisions the other disproved off. Although it seemed like progress was made upstairs, nothing hadn’t really been resolved.

Reaching the kitchen, Dimi released her wrist. Hazels remained on the woman a little longer than needed. Maybe it helped that she wouldn’t meet his eyes. He sighed softly and tried to act busy by opening the fridge which stored food; yes she had two, one for drinks and one for food. The usual occurrence is there being more beverages than anything else. However, Nolan and him were staying at the house so often they stocked the appliance with favourite ingredients. “Want some hot chocolate?” He asked, knowing it was her prefered drink when having a bad day. 

 

“But there’s no milk.” she stated, peering at him over a shoulder, seemingly meek. 

“I bought a few days ago before you woke up.” 

She nodded, expression lit slightly by a faint smile. “Sure, just a little.” 

 

Dimi went to work, pulling out the tall carton of white one percent milk. Grabbing a small boiling pot from its drawer, he put it on the burner and turned the dial to seven. “You really need to update this stove.” He said while opening the carton, pouring enough for four. 

She giggled, but it carried a hint of sadness. “My dad had the same one and used to say the same thing but we never had enough money.” Junia allowed herself to drown in the old memories, not pushing them away as she normally does. Missing her dad, her brother and mother. Oh! Her mother! She slammed a palm over her forehead. “Oh fuck, my mom must be freaking out about where I am! I left with Herja without telling her anything!” 

Leaning against the counter on his lower back, Dimi folded arms, keeping an eye on the heating milk. “You better go call her now, it’s been four days since then.” 

Junia instinctively tapped her breasts then went down to her waist and hips, three placed she usually keeps her cell phone. Panic heated her body, realizing it was probably left behind on that hell hole boat or the condo, she can’t fully remember. Looking down at the tiled floor defeated for another time, she said, “I last had it back in Toronto…” 

 

Again, the topic resurfaced. 

 

Hazels watched the woman pull lips under teeth, how her human browns flashed dismay and conflict. Should they talk about it? What happened to her back home? Does he even want to know the details? Something told Dimi he’d probably burn the house down in pure rage. To prolong their needed talk, he fished out his own cellular device from a jean pocket and handed it to her. “Use mine.” 

She blinked at him, not expecting it but appreciated the gesture. Coloured fingers gingerly inched until the phone was in her grasp. “Thanks, I’ll just be a minute, hopefully she’s not too upset.” 

“Take your time.” Was all he said before returning attention onto the tempered milk. 

 

Junia walked toward the solarium, dialing her mom’s number. The familiar jitters of calling a parent knowing you’re in trouble rose. It made her giggle, being in her mid twenties and still fearing the wrath of Nellie. Three rings in and a female voice answered, “Hello?”

“Hey Mom, it’s Junia.” she greeted with uncertainty in her voice. 

“Junia! My goodness! Four days it took you to call me back? Do you know how worried I was when you weren’t at the condo?” 

The woman, now girl for a moment, winced at the scolding. “I know… I’m so sorry, my friend called and said I needed to come back to Derry immediately.” 

 

Nellie gasped in worry. “Oh my god, is everything alright?” 

No, it wasn’t but she swallowed down the words for ones less concerning. “Yeah yeah, it’s fine. He noticed a pipe had burst in the basement and freaked out.” 

“He?”

Junia rolled her eyes while taking a seat on the gold couch. She knew hinting at a male presence would put her mother off the case. “You know him, Dimi, from school.” 

“Oh, yes yes, he’d asked me about you. So is he a  _ special _ friend?”

“Kinda.”

“Should I expect some grandkids soon?” The woman joked. 

 

Dimi stood in front of her, holding out a hot mugs in each hand. Junia took one, bringing it to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma with a sigh and smile. Browns watched the elf as he fell on the space beside her. “It’s not like that mom.” One alien clown is more than enough for her to deal with at the moment.

“Okay okay, just asking, I’m not getting any younger you know.” Her mother said, reminding Junia of the moments her Dad used to joke about the same thing. A part of her died inside, realizing that dream will never happen, not when she’d sold her soul for a murderous love, for power, for them. What would Momma say about her infatuated love towards that villainous clown? To make things worse, her argument with Valor that ended in a threat of their next meeting only added an unhealthy dose of salt on her throbbing slashes. 

 

“I know,” Junia took a quick sip of the hot chocolate, burning her lips. “I have to go, I’m sorry about leaving like that, it won’t happen again.” 

“I’m just glad to know you’re already, you and your brother are all I have.”

“I know.”

“I love you Pumpkin.”

“Love you too.” 

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

She ended the phone call, not feeling any less anxiety before it. Hopes that checking in would make her feel better backfired immensely. Now there was no stopping the conversation Dimi and her kept prolonging. For a couple seconds, they remained quiet, sipping on the piping milk.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Asked Dimi, being the one to break their silence. 

No, is what she wanted to say. She didn’t want to relive the horror. Plus, she worried he’d give her a similar tongue lashing that Valor did, a second round would be the end of her. Junia rested his phone on the line where divided their individual cushions. “Not really but I think you aren’t giving me an option.” 

He wasn’t, although he didn’t want to hear it as much as she didn’t want to say it. “Nope.” 

Junia let a heavy sigh exit, fingers purposely held the hot mug, hoping its extreme temperature would keep her anchored. Browns stared at the leather recliners opposite them, noticing how clean the hardwood was. They must have done it, Dimi and Nolan. She shivered when imagining them on all fours mopping up her blood too. That wasn’t a very nice picture.

“Where should I start?”

“The beginning,” Dimi shifted so that his body faced her. “I want to hear everything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, like you said, no more secrets and half truths. I want to know everything that happened.”

She copied his movement, folding legs under her body to hide the trembles. Eyes kept locked on his mug, not daring to move up.  “Well, you know Pennywise was the one who told me about Gio targeting my brother. I freaked out, so he taught me how to teleport and that’s how I ended up at my mom’s place. The next day, Herja stopped by and we talked. She explained to me the history of Lightworkers and stuff, giving me a better idea about my sign and nature. When she was about to leave, Gio sent me a nasty picture of my cousins gagged and tied up. I was so pissed off. Herja took me to them, I somehow knew where they were. I can’t explain it, I just… I just knew.” She shook her head, wanting to get the image out but there was more information that produced worse. “ Anyways, the other two Lightworkers were there when we arrived. They did have a plan; distract Gio and his pack so I could save the girls… but I was the one who begged Herja to let me handle it. I needed to handle it, if I haven’t been so stupid, they wouldn’t have been taken and put in dange-”

Dimi stopped her right there, placing his empty hand on her knee. “No Junia, it really isn’t your fault.” He began to see a pattern between the three of them. “You really need to stop that, blaming yourself for everything that is out of your control.” 

Browns shifted to where his touch was, feeling eyes burning. “I can’t help it, they were mine to protect, I understand so much what Nolan went through. I just, everything was so much, all the burden and guilt I was feeling. So… I gave myself up for them, and whipped their memories. Gorgi and Payton tied me up, knocked me around a little before dumping me in a room. I thought about killing them, about teleporting back home but I just couldn’t do it. I thought my sacrifice was…”

 

“Your penance?” 

“Yes,” She wiped a few tears. “I really thought Valor would show up, he did, but it was too...” 

 

Dimi didn't need the last word to fill in the blank. it had his insides drop a few degrees from chills. “Are… you saying-” He couldn’t finished the sentence and that’s when more tears came out of her. 

“I thought he wouldn’t, we were talking and maybe if I sweetened my voice I might have gotten out but I couldn’t stand him and his bullshit. Then I brought up Nicola and that’s when he snapped.” Junia wasn’t shaking, but her voice switching from angry to jaded. Browns glazed over as she embodied the experience all over again. “The others came in, Gorgi... shredded my clothes, t-then they all stripped… Gio forced… me on him, then he- to me, then the others joined in…” She cracked, breaking into sobs. 

There wasn’t a need to listen anymore, he knew the rest. Not even realizing Dimi had long taken the hot chocolates away in order to wrap arms around her. Soothed by now he rubbed tenderly along her spine, Junia crumpled in his hold once again. Relieved in finding comfort and not lecturing. She didn’t want more of that, she knew what wrong she’d done. Now only the consequences remained. 

“Was it only Gio?” Dimi asked, she knew what the question implied. 

Junia sniffled into his shoulder. “Yes, Valor came by then.” 

A breath of relieve fanned over her neck, he was thankful it hadn’t gotten even worse. They can handle one supersonic wolf, between the three--now four-- of them. Maybe winning this battle is in their favour.

“Dimi.”

“Yes?”

She paused, lips disappeared between teeth again, showing her anxiety. Can he ever forgive her? She almost felt desperate, to the point of nearly regretting her actions for a few resentful seconds. Wondering if this question should be asked, Junia cleared her throat before awkwardly switching the subject to dodge the question on her tongue. “So um, are going to tell me who that guy upstairs is?” A hinted giggled and comical tone told the elf she was over her episode.

He pulled back, loosening his hold around her. A wicked grin on his face looked at her. “That is Nolan’s Twin Flame.”

The woman gasped in happy surprise, coloured hands covered her open mouth and left widened eyes exposed. “Oh my god! Seriously! That’s…” Then it clicked to her. “Fucked up.” 

Dimi chuckled at the response. “Yeah Nolan said something similar.” 

Browns glanced upward, they were right under them. “Is he okay with it?”

“Not really but I have faith, things happen for a reason.” 

“Doesn’t explain the blood.” 

He nodded, forgetting Junia hadn’t been fully in the loop, instantly feeling bad. “Before you had left, Nolan called his dad for a favour to send a team out to Toronto. They were helping Herja track Gio and keep your family safe. Apparently after Valor got you, the Scouts went in to attack Gio and his pack but it looks like things went wayside.” 

She sighed, “Great, now I can add MerScouts to my list of people I’ve dragged into this fucking problem.” Feeling vengeful, teeth felt itchy and throbbed. 

“Don’t worry Junia, we’ll get them. No doubt they’ll find a way back here, we need to think of a plan and quickly.” 

 

 

"Oh I know, but that's not what I'm worried about." Junia bravely revealed in a sweetly soft tone. 

He rose a brow. "Then what is it?"

Parting her lips, she was about to ask the awaited question when the universe had opinion of different timing for it as Dimi’s phone buzzed between them. Herja’s name appeared. He sighed, “One sec.” said Dimi before he picked it up and swiped the green answer icon before putting it to his ear. 

As Junia watched him disappear into the kitchen, she wondered what inform Herja has for them. 

It was most likely to do with updates about the Scouts Nolan’s father sent. However, those thoughts were put on pause as the sounds of stomping didn’t go unnoticed. Guessing it was Nolan and this new guy coming in search for them, she remained and waited, sensing tension. They entered from the living room end a little hasty. The new character with lush coloured skin mirroring hers believed glares could kill her. 

Junia isn’t about to take that, not after the hell she put herself through. Browns gave back their own cold stare as she got up from the couch with intentions to drown in more sleep under warm thick covers. “We’ll regroup in a few hours, I’ll be in my room resting. Dimi’s on the phone with Herja. ” She announced to Nolan knowing he’d inform Dimi. Making a hard left into the kitchen for a quick escape was abruptly stopped by a firm grip on her forearm. 

Nolan’s breath held in his throat as Junia’s neck twisted to peer at Tacoma’s coloured hand, then to his eyes with a chilling glare of warning. He was thankful she’d left out the golds. 

 

“And what’s your problem?”

“You are.”

Her right eye twitched as she scowled. “Excuse me?”  

“I’m pissed off as fuck that a damn Gemini Crusader can’t keep her shit together.” He snarled, making clear he had a sharp and witty tongue. 

 

“Quit it Tacoma! You got things all wrong.” Nolan hissed, grabbed the other’s arm to stop yet another altercation. Only to have Tacoma shrug the touch off harshly, shooting a deathly glare that harmed Nolan more than words can express.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Releasing Junia’s arm, Tacoma opted to pointing a finger at her instead. “If she acted like a proper Lightworker none of this shit would have happened and my squad would be breathing still!”

Nolan could sense the anger building up within Junia and needed to out her already blazing fire, quickly. Putting both open palms out on the defensive. “Okay okay, sorry man but you gotta chill out. It’ll do us no good fighting.” 

Too bad those words didn’t reach Junia’s ears, they were closed since the moment that little Mer-Scout laid hands on her. Giving neither time to fully process her movements, Junia returned the favour and curled coloured fingers in a vice grip around Tacoma’s neck. His armored plate that provided protection cracked under her nearly choking hold. It wasn’t hard enough to cause major bone damage but he’ll definitely be feeling and seeing some bruising. 

Nolan’s own throat ran dry, unable to voice anything tangible out of it. Her golds now flared with anger and sorrow and pain. While his brain understood the reason for her rage, his body forced itself to not interfere and bear gills against Junia. 

The scout crawled at Junia’s seemingly thin wrists, not expecting such power from this woman who appeared to have never known what a gym is used for. His struggles felt fruitless as she lifted him off the hardwood flooring, boots dangled and no longer could touch the ground. Although they were the same height, insides crumbled, feeling two-feet high instead of five-eight. 

Junia had enough of everything. Of being blamed. Of being shamed. Of being victimized. And all the above. Every time she makes the same promise, the promise to not allow harm come to her. And each promise was broken by no one other than herself. She allowed, let, these villains to run rampant over her body, her soul. It was time to stop being a child, stop being passive and start fucking shit up. 

With golds blazing at Tacoma, her scowl remained as she realized what it would take for this sea creature to understand what her friends to. She must let him  _ see _ . 

The moment their coloured eyes locked, she copied what Pennywise had done to her. Giving Tacoma the privilege to look into Junia’s life and whole being in a matter of seconds. To experience every emotion through sped film pictures. It was a great risk but she’ll take it. Having understood the trials and tributes of having a Twin Flame, Junia hoped this show of vulnerability would strengthen their bonds and not strain them. 

Once she counted to ten seconds, Tacoma was released and slumped to the floor gasping for oxygen. Nolan quickly coming to his side, cautiously placing a small pat on the other’s back. 

Dimi’s hazels dart between the two sides before settling on Junia. Her expression of anguish and despair gone noticed as bottom lip disappeared behind front teeth and fists clenched and unclenched in show of her internal conflict. “The only reason you’re still alive is because you’re Nolan’s Twin Flame, so I’d cut the fucking attitude with him.” She bitterly said before stomping off to her room. 

The elf sighed, they don’t have time to fight among one another. “Wait Junia, we’re not done talking, we still have to figure out a plan before Gio gets here!” 

She paused, stopping at the drink fridge. Browns softened at the photograph of her father and Jaison at five months old she took with an old film camera before digital became a trend. The tears resurfaced but she kept them hidden with her back facing Dimi. “I have a plan, so there’s nothing to discuss. Even if he takes a plane, it’ll take at least two hours. In that time, get yourselves cleaned up and ready. I need to rest some more before we end this crap once and for all. ” Glancing over her shoulder, golden hues took over in her eyes, shining with immense crave for blood. “And I’m going to enjoy killing him, bite by bite.”     
  


Dimi wanted to further question the woman but words didn’t come out. The rage he sensed screaming from her was enough to stun him and increased already mounting worry about her constant descent into darkness. His body was only allowed movement once her figure disappeared into the staircase. Engulfing a deep inhale, a few, exhaustion he hadn’t realized was there began to weigh down on limbs. Maybe she’s right about taking a five, or sixty. 

“I can’t believe the Councils actually  _ let  _ her be a Crusader.” mumbled Tacoma, who found himself sitting on the golden couch, elbows resting on thighs. 

Dimi forced hazels to not roll at the comment. Great, another extreme personality in their group. “Looks like her little warning didn’t knock some sense into you huh?” He said, folding arms. Not pleasing by the level of hostility even after Junia let herself be so exposed. 

Tacoma forced his head up and gave a lopsided smirk. “No, it did, it was just an observation. I’ll admit she’s one powerful chick.” he watched the elf with skepticism and something else that Dimi couldn’t pin-point. “I'm just amazed the council hasn't put out a hit on her.”

The scout's words confirming Dimi's grim conclusion how the authorities who controlled their world would take action. It left a south taste on his tongue. “Which is still a possibility, but I'm hoping Herja's good word prolongs that long enough for Junia to become stable.” 

“What did Herja say? Anything about the scouts?” Nolan asked, nodding at his friend. Thinking the change of topic might lessen the tension, but he'll realize it would be a subject better left unspoken. 

Dimi scrubbed a palm for a day old stumble. Bracing himself against the framing that posed as a distinct separation between the solarium and kitchen. Can this team take on any more bad news? “Y-Yeah.. She did.”

Tacoma perked up and looked at the self, false hope having him believe in a positive outcome. “What did she say? Is there any news about my team? Are they alive?” 

A flash in of empathy in those hazels gave away the answer Nolan dreaded. He needed to be strong for his twin, support and be a shoulder to grieve on even though it was probably the last one wanted. 

 

“They're dead Tacoma.” bluntly revealed Dimi, eyes unable to look directly into blues that widened. 

 

“No, that's not possible, you're lying.”

“Herja told me herself.”

“Then she's lying!” getting up, Tacoma shouted with volume. 

 

“Herja doesn't lie, she's a Valkyrie, she can't lie.” Nolan spoke in a soft tone, causing his twin to spin on heels and grab fists full of Nolan's shirt. 

“She has to be fucking lying! There's no way Ren and the others could die! They're the strongest warriors in the Scouts! Second in all the Atlantic Corps!” 

“I'm sorry.” and that was all Nolan's brain could muster for a response. Unable to say anything else as he watched Tacoma's ocean blues turn from denial and anger to pain and excruciating sorrow. 

Tears quickly bubbled in corners. “Don't you dare!” Yelled Tacoma, a fist pulled back to pound on the hard chest. “Don't you fucking dare! This is all your fault! If you hadn't used your stupid Royal privilege to fight your own battles my friends wouldn't be in trouble!” every word that came out Tacoma's mouth earned Nolan a pound to the chest. And he didn't resist a single one, it was his punishment because his twin was right. If he only manned up, face Giovanni, and not hide, innocent lives would've been spared. 

 

See now? This is why he doesn't ask for help. 

 

Even with punch after punch knocking against him, Nolan wrapped arms around Tacoma. Feeling it was the only gesture to express how apologetic he felt. The scout fought hard, rejecting the embrace but Nolan wouldn't have it. Not budging, he guided them onto the golden couch and Tacoma crumbled. Sobbing reluctantly in the arms of who he blamed for this great loss. 

Without another word, Dimi removed himself from the scene but didn't stray far. Plotting his extremely exhausted body on the rouge three cushion couch in the living room. Listening to Tacoma's cries and hiccups until lids became too heavy. 

Just an hour rest won't kill, they more than earned it, they needed it. 

  
  
  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

**New Aurora, Ontario, Canada**

**Buttonville Airport**

 

“Thanks for the lift.” Said Giovanni as he plopped himself on a comfy, leather, expensive smelling chair with its own personal window for an individual view of his flight. 

“Whatever, you still didn’t get the job done. I should’ve let you fight economy.” Angel complained with her typically annoying bratty voice that sounded nothing like her paled exotic skin and curly hair. 

 

“Not my fault, the Glamour fucked up my fun.”

“Please, you just suck. So not worth fifty racks.”

“What? Daddy cut off little Princess’s allowance?”

Eyes rolled with a hair flip. “You wish. And speaking of cutting off, what happened to the other Tweedle Dumb Brother?”

 

Giovanni went silent and gave her a nasty, cold glare that had her giggling. 

“Oh I get it, he kicked the bucket too? So sad.” fists balled to mock him with a whiny gesture of fake tears and sobs. 

Giovanni wanted take offense to the girl’s comments but didn’t, in his egotistically brain taking out those pathetic scouts and discover what abilities Junia’s Celestial body offered came him a high no human-made drug would never accomplish, softening the abduction of Bravan. “Just relax and watch the show, girl. I wanna take my sweet sweet time with finishing your cousin. She makes this shit all too easy.”

The girl shrugged, unable to argue the truth. “Well, you do have a point there. Junia has always been fun to toy with” Her expression darkened but carried a twisted grin of satisfaction. 

Payton and Gorgi exchanged agreeable annoyance before sinking into their seats. Unsure if being glad for the non-expense trip when they had to deal with this high maintenance privilege daddy’s girl for the next few hours. They’ll let their alpha handle it, that’s why he’s the leader. Attention shifted onto a fifth body on the aircraft that sat beside Angel. 

“Who’s the kid?” Asked Gorgi, nodding to the boy who watched them with fear in wide greens that reminded him of his Lightworker friend. 

Angel smiled, but it wasn’t sweetly, more conniving than anything else. “Oh this is Luke, we go to school together. He needed to go to New York for some research and all that boring nonsense.” 

Luke’s cheeks heated with fever on his fair skin with strange eyes settling on him. Giving a nervous nod to the wolves, he remained silent, the enormous amount of testosterone tightened his throat, making it difficult to breath. 

Sounds of the aircraft preparing for take off with doors and compartments being locked down and the brief announcement by their pilot stating ascending will be shortly. The wolves remained on him a moment before crossing arms and closing eyes. Nestling into leather as dreams of victory and imagined tartness of iron danced on their tongues. It was so good, it had them feeling numb as the plane jetted with speed into the sky. 

  
  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

**Neo-Derry, Maine, USA**

 

Upstairs, Junia hasn't fallen asleep as she proclaimed. Knowing at least one of them needed to remain alert, it was too dangerous to believe they are safe for even a second. 

Very much awake, she listened to the heartbreaking news and reactions from downstairs. 

How much more of this must go on? 

A harsh reality check hit Junia, and now she understands what needs to be done. 

There’s blood is in the water, so what will she do? 

Junia sat on her bed cross legged, back straight and eyes closed. She inhaled heavily, held it in for two seconds before exhaling the carbon dioxide. Mentally depicting an imagine of Neo-Derry’s shape, envisioning a white border around its perimeter, then an invisible dome. Setting up undetectable triggers to alarm when the enemy has stepped into her territory. 

 

She’ll remain calm until the circus is ready to begin and it is going to be one hell of a blood bath.   
  



	12. Battle Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all I’m so appreciative and thankful for your support. I've been working nonstop so I haven't gotten loads of time to write like before T_T 
> 
> ALSO! If you can tell, this season is coming to an end.  
> I cannot decide on an ending, SO there WILL be TWO endings!!! One for those of you who want to be done with this series and would like a open-closed ending. And another for others who (like me) wish to keep exploring Junia’s universe in the Third and final season. I’ll give more details once I post the next chapter.
> 
> FOR NOW, Let’s get ready to rumble!!!  
> Please enjoy the following killing sprees!
> 
> Much love xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Heathens by Twenty One Pilots - Heathens (Rock Cover by Halocene) (MarbleNightcore)  
> Control by Unknown Brain & Rival (ft. Jex) (Nightcore Chino)

 

**Chapter 12: Battle Ready**

 

Tacoma didn’t want to wake, not now, or ever. He wanted to just drift into the numbing abyss of slumber to sooth the immense emptiness. There was no way Ren and the others were dead. No, killed. Not a chance in hell. They are-were- the best. At the same time, Tacoma’s paranoia echoed his dreadful realization that it was true. No call had been made to them, aside from the Taurus Lightworker. Wouldn’t his squad want to inform him they were safe, well and alive? Of course they would, but they why haven’t they?

 

Stupid, you know why.

 

The alluring scent of fresh coffee danced around Tacoma’s nostrils, tempting him away from sleep and to waking. Sadly, it worked. Lids reluctantly flicked open, the rouge sheer curtains shielding what little sunlight peaked out. Telling him it was around 5:00 AM. A small groan slipped between lips, he hated to admit but the gold couch he currently snuggled into was devilishly comfortable. Blinking a few more times before aqua blues truly began to focus did Tacoma sense the warmth wrapped around him caused by a velvety soft blanket. Knowing Nolan most likely had covered him, fought bodily urge to blush. Cheeks heated, what a fail.

Ears itched when hearing the familiar mumbles of talk coming from the kitchen.

 

“I don’t get it man, it’s fucking crazy.” Said a boyish voice, Nolan no doubt.

Dimi, who he believed this one belonged to, sighed. “You’re over exaggerating again.”

 

Eyes closed, wanting to feed into his moral compass because eavesdropping is rude. Then again… Lids opened again to stare at the chocolate leather couch stationed in the living room as he listened to their conversation.

 

“Come on, as if you wouldn’t be freaking out like me.”

“No, I wouldn’t be. I’d carry on with the situation because I have to.”

“Bro, that’s you though, I can’t fake it for shit.”  argued Nolan, hands working on cutting a tomato for their morning sandwiches. “Not that I wanna do that either, the dude already hates me as it is.”

Dimi flipped the cooking eggs over, beginning to feel his friend had a one tracked brain where this topic was concerned. “You’re actually starting to warm up to the idea? That was fast.”

The merman scuffed, taking out three pairs of sliced bread and placed them on small plates. “Hell no, but when he’s around it’s like the panic button turns off. You think Junia’s gonna eat?”

Dimi paused, hazels stared at the fourth blue dish that waited for his order. “Don’t know but let’s do one for her in case.” He said, portioning out the two finished fried eggs on a slice of bread before cracking another two into the hot pan. “And that’s a good thing, you caring about what Tacoma thinks of you, means your subconscious and body are already gravitating naturally.”

 

“I guess.” Nolan shrugged. he dressed the two sets of eggs with a layer of lettuce, sticks of bacon, a sliced tomato, dash of mayo and another piece of bread to top it off.

 

Tacoma’s bottom lip disappeared under teeth, regretting his decision to overhear the private conversation. Chest throbbed in penance at the action he knew was wrong. Karma knocking him down instantly. Unable to escape the emotions he’d been ignoring since the moment he’d woken up after being healed. Tacoma knows he needs to stay far, far, _far_ away from Nolan, regardless of the Twin Flame factor. Nothing is real. It’s all just for Nolan to awaken and nothing more. Tacoma’s heard about the old stories. Sure there are some that pan out like true fairy tales straight out of a romance novel, but he is definitely not going to be the heroine in this one. Or is the proper term hero? He snickered to himself while finally working the courage to get up and make his presence known to the two males. _Damsel_ seemed to suit him bitterly right now.

The shifting and rustling must have beckoned Nolan because his head poked through the doorway to confirm his ears weren’t playing wicked tricks on him. Tacoma was- deniably pleased- to see the other merman give a warm smile. Fuck, he’s blushing again. Damn bodily reactions. “Hi…” Greeted Tacoma, aquas awkwardly glanced downward at the buttery soft blue blanket still covering his lap.

Nolan’s smile disappeared. “Hey- um, morning.” He cleared his throat, eyes circled the room and landed on Tacoma again. “… um, how you feeling? You sleep okay?” his voice mirrored uncertainty.

Events that occurred before he cried himself to sleep replayed in Tacoma’s mind. Fists clenched the blanket, jaw tensed and soul sobbed for its loss. “Are they really gone?” He asked bluntly, wanting this whole mess to be just one long and detailed nightmare.

Nolan rubbed the back of his head nervously. Finding it extremely difficult to navigate this individual, like walking on seashells. Both excitement and caution melted into one massive clusterfuck that had Nolan metaphorically sweating. “Yeah.” was all he said, not wanting to give details from the disturbing phone call he finished with his father before Dimi started preparing breakfast. Trying to focus on Tacoma had actually helped curve his own boiling blood-lust to end Giovanni.

Guess his diversion tactic was fairly obvious because Tacoma asked. “I get you think not telling me the nitty-gritty details is protecting me but you’re wrong.” Stunning aqua blues linked to greens, not avoiding contact this time. Allowing the other male to see his tear-stained and redness brought on from crying. “They weren’t just comrades in arms, they were my friends, my family. I want to know everything because if it-”

“Wasn’t for _me_ ,” Nolan cut him off, swallowing hard before continuing. Hands dipped deep into pockets of his grey jogging pants from anxiety. “This wouldn’t happen, right?”

Tacoma detected bitterness in those words. Words he’d said to this royal before and now the sting was aimed back unintentionally. Not aware Nolan’s comment directed at himself, he shook in rejection to it. “Yes, if it wasn’t for _my_ weakness. You have nothing to do with it.”

Taken aback, Nolan blinked in confusion at Tacoma. “What? Nah, you can’t blame yourself for what happened.” He countered, stepping a foot closer.

“You weren’t there genius.” snarled back the scout, eyes breaking from the green orbs and down at the banklet again. Balled fists tightened. “This is _our_ duty to fight against _Dark Ones_ , what kind of scout could I call myself if I can’t take on a simple job!”

Deciding to go with his gut, Nolan took a chance and stood inches in front of Tacoma. Kneeling down and bravely placed tan hands over trembling coloured ones. The sudden and foreign touch made Tacoma’s head bolt up to reconnect with Nolan’s determined stare. “No, I wasn’t but I know my cousin, I know what he did and what he’s capable of. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s me and my team. We should’ve handled our shit. So don’t go blaming yourself, you guys did everything right, he was just...” he didn’t want to admit his cousin obtained the ultimate power. “Too much, it had to be us fighting him, not you.”

Tacoma froze. Both hemispheres of his brain fighting for dominance. One voicing to pull away and the other whispering to drown in Nolan. How in heaven’s ocean can one man make him feel protected yet frightened. The internal conflict itself is enough to have him running like a scared guppy. His body took over and rubbed his cheek slightly into Nolan’s warm palm to both their surprise. Realizing what he’d done, Tacoma recoiled and turned away.

 

Nolan noticed the level of discomfort and retreated, straightening his back and lifted knee off the hard floor. “Um, anyways, you hungry? We made food.”

He shrugged. “Sure,” Tacoma said but his appetite was long gone.

  


**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

 

Skipping down the stairs, Junia suited herself in pants that were styled with criss-crosses on the sides of the waist band, a cropped red and black hoodie and finished off with two inch brown heeled combat boots.

She entered the kitchen to see breakfast sandwiches and hummed. Now that she thought about it, she never touched food or felt human hunger since changing.

The scent of bacon had her humanized instincts desiring a few bites. Coloured hands reach and pick it up but stared at the BLT. Wondering if she could still digest human food. What if she throws it up like a newly created vampire in those teen throbs? The fear gave had a small pinched  nearing her stomach that she could’ve sworn growled. _Growled_ at her or the food? Swallowing saliva pooled from nerves, she put it back down on its plate. Junia realized three pairs of coloured eyes were on her, watching the personal dilemma. A meek smile curled her lips.

 

“Morning” Said Dimi who returned from the restroom, giving her a look of concern.

“Nice, everyone is up.” she said dryly, leaning back against the counter.

“You look…” Nolan paused, trying to think of the proper word to describe what he saw in the woman’s appearance.

 

“Stupid?” she admitted to finish his thought.

“Yes” mumbled Tacoma aloud to himself.

“No,” Dimi intervened.  “Energized.”

 

Junia smiled, at least he was talking to her. “I feel energized. I think me being a some kind of Celestial negates me needing two decades of sleep like Pen-” She abruptly stopped herself from saying the clown’s name. Dimi not missing the pained expression in her eyes and the way lips were pulled between teeth. “Like others.”

Tacoma’s blues shifted from the two, wondering what in the universe could possible cause this  female Glamour make such a despairing expression. The thought frightened him, that an entity more monstrous than her exists, well, she was created, obviously _something else_ had to be responsible for that. He looked to Nolan, who shook his head and cleared his throat. The action seemed to do the trick, snapping Junia and Dimi out of their momentary funk and back to reality.

 

“ So guys, we ready to get this shit show on the road?” asked Nolan.

A distraught exhale let her lips. “I say we are.” she yawned while stretching arms towards the white ceiling.

“Aren’t you gonna fill us in on this plan of your first, Glamour?” Tacoma asked without the typical attitude in his voice.

 

Like water in minus thirty degrees, Junia’s glare instantly had them frozen. She narrowed on the scout, browns analyzing him dangerously. Arms slowly dropped to her side. Nolan pleaded to Dimi with wide greens to get between them but the elf was just as paralyzed. He believed Junia wouldn’t harm Tacoma, she hasn’t laid a finger on anyone she deemed an ally, _yet_. And what freaked Tacoma out was he noticed the woman never blinked.

This universal name beginning to leave a sour aftertaste to her. Maybe it was because of the constantly malevolent implication or she didn’t want the same title as her _Ex-Flame_ .  “Junia, my name is Junia, not _Glamour_. Nothing more, nothing less.” She declared very clearly, leaving no room for miscommunication.

 

Probably or.

 

A few seconds of intensive stare down went by before Tacoma smirked and reached out a coloured hand as a peace offering. “My bad, I came in hot. You’re very infamous in our circle, that’s just what everyone labels your kind. And on a side note, I appreciate what you showed me. The rumours about you are interesting but I’ll believe what I see and not hear.”

Nolan couldn’t hold back a snicker, thinking his twin’s words as hypocritical, only to earn himself a nasty dagger filled glare. The little prince does not realize what Tacoma saw correlates to what he heard.

Junia internally sulked at Tacoma’s words. Yet again was she known as _‘infamous’_ , the negative cousin of ‘famous’. There is such a thing as bad attention and it was all she knew. The woman didn’t hesitate to shake his hand, wanting to bury this axe. More important and time sensitive subjects must to discussed. They’re a team and right now unity must be their weapon. “No worries, we can sort out those minor issues later.”

 

“I agree,” Spoke Dimi. “We need to stay on track, no doubt Gio and what remains of his pack will arrive soon.”

Junia noticed how all four of their stomachs seemed to be in sync as no one really indulged in the most important meal of the day at five in the morning. A fire blazed in the woman, feeling refreshed and battle ready.

 

“So, back to this strategy of yours,” Tacoma redirected their conversation. “Is it good enough to keep this son of a bitch ten feet buried?” He asked, ocean blues yearned for revenge in the name of his fallen comrades.   

“Oh, my plan is going to do more than that but before I explain, Tacoma, I need to make one thing very clear.” She said with a strangely hypnotic tone coated by hinted stern warning that had the scout’s spine straighten. Dimi and Nolan exchanged quick glances, wondering what she’d ask, not waiting long to hear it. “As much as I understand your loss and wanting for vengeance, _I_ am the one who must finish those wolves off. Not you, not Nolan, not Dimi, it must be _me_ and _me_ alone.”

 

Tacoma visibly began breathing heavier as frustration and wrath settled. “Can I know why?” He asked but the question was directed to Nolan.

“The clow-” He paused when Junia growled at him under her breath and he quickly corrected himself. “-um her ah- yeah, wished she’d take them out herself in the _Tamanna_ the day she woke up.” Answered Nolan in a slightly unsure voice. He didn’t want to further upset his mate but also couldn’t put Junia’s life in jeopardy or his own.

 

Silence clouded over the group, waiting for Tacoma’s response and promise to obey this rule. It wasn’t unknown to the scout what tragic end awaited Junia if he allowed irrationality to rule his words. Indeed revenge and justice were greatly hungered for, but it just wouldn't be directly by his hands. “Fine but only if I get in a few hits before you do the deed.” smirked Tacoma.

Junia snickered at the very intelligent reply, he truly earned a portion of her respect. Eyes lit in a brief golden glow when she added.“Go bonkers by all means and when I arrive there, I’ll finish him, once and for all.”  

“ ‘ _There’_ better not mean that thing's lair.” Nolan emphasized the lingering unknown of location with air quotation. His nervous tone morphed into a tingle of fear that reached Junia's nose, no excitement back however.

She swallowed, hard. Trying best to keep that carnivorous creature at bay until the timing was no greater than perfect. “Don't worry,” Junia said sweetly in a sad little giggle while holding out her open palms to either one of her teammates, suggesting they all join hands. “There's no child eating things,”  At least, she prayed not. “Just a starving widow.”

Nolan's hesitation was standard in accepting her palm before taking hold of Tacoma's. What sting was Dimi’s gingerly slow movement. She pushed down the insecurity and tightened her grip. This was the moment they've- _you've_ \- been waiting for. Focusing, she closed her eyes and they disappeared. The four BLTs were left to spoil, unsure of which owner will return.

  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊  


Exiting the aircraft, a thick fog rendered the entire perimeter of the tarmac a little too desolate and eerie for six the in morning. Almost cliche in a sense the scene felt as if some _Black Lagoon_ monster would start its limping thriller strut through the mist. Giovanni's instincts automatically put him on high alert. Body tensed, as if waiting and ready for any sudden attack, even though senses told him the threat was a few tens of miles away.

"She's about 14, no 16 miles away?." Speculated Payton in a groggy tone. His body screaming for an outlet to release the pit up adrenaline built up since being on the yacht. Eyes narrowed at the mist that didn't allow even ten feet to be visible. This battle was forcing them to heavily rely on their animalistic tactics.  
  
Gorgi shift wary glances between the fog and his alpha. Wondering if he too was detecting the same peculiar alert. "There's two scents, 24 and 26 miles away both in different points of the downtown area 2 miles apart."   
  
Giovanni acknowledged his conclusion to be the same with a firm nod. Yes, there were two scents and they were similar with a paper thin difference. A difference he easily picked up. "Those idiots think they're being slick by playing decoy." So typical of weaklings. Don’t they see how predictable that move is? The oldest trick! A trick he knows how to maneuver around with his newly stolen abilities. "You two take the one easy, I'll handle the west. Call me if shit hits the fan." He ordered. They nodded.   
  
Before walking off into the dense abyss. Giovanni looked back to Angel who only now was stepping out the jet. "Can you hold your shit down?" He asked in a harsh tone.   
  
"Duh." She rolled her eyes. "Going to Junia hunt now?"   
  
"No shit." He cracked his neck and rolled shoulder blades.

She smirked. "Then we'll see you later, give her hell." she waved a sickly slender wrist.  
  
Giving a reluctant nod and turned to face the fog again. Before making movements, each one of the wolves stretched their limbs, bodies ached and too relaxed from the couple hours of flight. Adrenaline coursed through Giovanni, canines itched and fingertips tingle in anticipation for battle. Entering, his two friends following with distance but stuck together.

 

Luke watched with relief as the intimidating bodies finally disappeared. He wondered why Junia’s name came up yet again, caught up in the middle of these frat boy thugs. Mind flashed reminders in imagines of the notes and oddities he found from Hanlon's safety deposit box.

Angel paused half way down the staircase and glanced behind to see a meek Luke peering confused greens from inside the jet. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips as she spin around to face him. “Come on loser,” She playfully called while seductively climbing the metal steps again, over to him, offering her skeleton-thin hand. “We gotta get our seats before it starts.”

He stared at the open palm skeptically. “Angel, what's going on? What's the deal with you and those guys? And now do they know Junia?” he had more questions but his jaw started to tremble a bit too much by the devilish smile curled on her lips.

The girl just giggled, as if he didn't catch the dark, twisted joke everyone knew. “I could tell you,” She simply informed him, hand still waiting his touch, brown eyes looked to Luke with a mischievous glint. “But it’ll be more fun to _show_ you.”

Luke swallowed pooled saliva, hard and deeply. Human instincts screaming of danger and to run but curiosity was about to kill that. He gingerly placed his hand in hers.

A quick instantaneous flash of speed and light caused immense disorientation. His head spun with threat of nausea and a rushing throb of powerful headaches. Once his vision no longer saw triple and focused, did he realize they somehow were not standing near a private jet in dense fog. Now, his shoes were under stiff carpet and body cooled by air conditioning and not morning summer breeze. Eyes could see in crystal view an inside perspective through a store front window where the road and sidewalks appeared underpopulated. Distraught from the overload, Luke's body couldn't stop shivers and goosebumps. He should run but to where? He can't even comprehend what the fuck just happened but legs want to run? Overwriting his primitive instinct to survive, he swallowed as much fear as he could and asked Angel. “I have three questions: what are you? What is going on? And why me?”

 

She smiled, smiled like a sweetly wicked temptress that knew she was breathlessly close to achieving a win in her twisted little game. “What I am is obviously _fabulous_ ,” she dodged answering it truthfully. “And the other two questions have the same answer.” Snapping fingers, two chairs stationed like first class seats before the large glass pooffed from a burst of pink dust.  “It’s _your_ new destiny.”

  


**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

 

After what felt like an hour, Giovanni bolted through the thick fog. Only less than two feet was visible until the scent he was following disappeared. Slowing his pace, he sniffed the air, sensing a slight change. Junia’s natural scent that was a mixture of dying roses and rotten flesh. The mist began to thin out, allowing three distorted figures to become visible a few meters away.  Giovanni roared in laughter, realizing the little bitch had tried to trick him as he thought.

 

Soon enough, the fog evaporated like it never happened, revealing battle ready Dimi and Nolan who took on their original supernatural forms. Tacoma, in pristine scout attire-thanks to Junia- glared at the wolf hard with burning vengeance.

 

“Remember me asshole?” Tacoma hissed in a blatant taunt.

He hummed as icy blues narrowed on the scout before mouth stretched in a toothy grin. “Oh yeah, you’re the little fish-boy that got away.” Giovanni cackled sinisterly. “Man did I ever have fun ripping into your friends, best workout ever. Nothing can beat knocking the shit out of live punching bags.”

“Bastard.” Easily baited by the taunts, Tacoma summoned his metallic weapons that materialized through forming water vapor from the lingering fog particles. Two barrels pointing at Giovanni who grinned widely knowing he successfully provoked the merman.

 

Nolan gave his twin a friendly nudge with his elbow and voiced concern while keeping eyes on the wolf. “Hey man, eyes on the price, don’t let him get to you.”

“He’s right,” added Dimi. “Focus that rage into some good hits. Gio’s gotten a taste of a Lightworker, that means it’s going to take _all_ three of us to hold him long enough.”

Tacoma inhaled deeply, holding his breath for five seconds and exhaled carbon dioxide. “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” barrels remained unmoved and steady on their target.

 

“Enough of your the damn talkin’! Time to show you how strong fucking that bitch made me!” Giovanni flexed, biceps bulged, thickened more so than a typical human. At first glance and with distance, you couldn’t tell, but he was taller, bulkier and his ego inflated like a hot air balloon. His whole structure seemed to have doubled in size, a true sign of what strengths he absorbed from Junia.

Dimi narrowed hazels on the wolf, a blaze of fire stretched and disappeared in seconds, no longer leaving hands empty as his wooden staff appeared. “I warned you once already about calling her that!”  the elf shouted in anger, stomping the weapon hard into the ground, a powerful surge of wind rippled, stirring up dust particles that coated the pavement.

Tacoma couldn’t help but snicker as he cocked the guns. Now understanding Junai's new name complex, little did he know it was a long time coming.

“Shift asshole!” taunted Nolan, who unsheathed his blades, giving them an expert twirl before pointing them at his cousin. “I wanna take you down at full power.”

Giovanni chortled wickedly, the rumble causing chest to puff. “Hell nah! I’m saving that up for your little Gemini hoe. I'll fuck ya'll up without shifting!”

 

“We warned you.” Said Dimi.

Nolan added, “And more than once.”

The wolf grunted. “Fuck your warns and come at me!”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Tacoma’s trigger happy fingers fired off round of special water ammunition. At the same moment, Nolan charged with speed towards his cousin. Dimi began casting a protective enchantment around Nolan, hoping it would be enough to lessen the wolf’s impact.

 

As Nolan came within reach, Giovanni tightened his muscles in preparation for a counter-strike. He knew the merman well enough to predict a slash to his mid-section would come first. How wrong was he when Nolan tricked him to land a hit on his back, slicing through the white polo and cutting flesh. Giovanni growled from the pain but surprised to feel it only for a few seconds.

Nolan watched in horror as the deep wound began to stitch itself back together like a damn sewing machine on steroids. Staring got himself in trouble as Giovanni saw the opportunity to gave him one heavy backhand that sent him tumbling. Tacoma returned the flavour and landed a bullet on Giovanni’s left shoulder, the wolf grinned at him. “Lucky shot.”

The scout kept his barrels on Giovanni, a lopsided smirk curled lips. “Damn right asshat.”

A brow raised in confusion until a searing pain scorched from the entry point. Blues darted to see his shirt and skin starting to melt from a green substance. It burned like no fuck. Giovanni howled in agony, right hand, now transformed into hairy paws, trembled over the bullet hole, wanting to rip every drop of the liquid out.

 

Dimi watched between Giovanni’s screams and Nolan shaking off the heavy knock before asking, “What kind of bullets were those?”

Tacoma’s expression was one of triumph, revenge was definitely sickeningly sweet. “Acid coated, made from jellyfish. Works every time, expect for _Greater Ones_ of course.”

 

Getting back on his feet, Nolan couldn’t help but feel an ounce of twisted satisfaction from his twin flame nailing a good one on the bastard. Perhaps Junia was starting to rub off on him? Or it was Nicola telling him too enjoy her vengeance. “Burns like shit huh, you deserve every damn second of it.”

Feeling desperate to be relieved of pain, Giovanni tore his arm completely off, screaming through every brutal second. All they could do was watch in horror, horror as the appendage began regenerating until a brand-spanking-new left arm materialized.

 

“My God.” whisper Dimi.

“Ain’t no God coming to help ya.” Giovanni chuckled, it was so wicked and filled of evil, Tacoma fought against a shiver.

 

Nolan grunted before heading in for another attack, he prayed Junia would come through for them. Like they had her. Because only monsters can fight monsters.

 

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

 

Only when Junia's scent fainted did the thick mist, revealing rows and rows of connecting retail buildings you'd find in a downtown core. Glancing up, no sky could be seen, just faded high rises that seem to stretch on and on like the road. What made it extremely eerie was the lack of life, no traffic lights, no bicycles, no vehicles, no other humans, and no sound, man-made nor natural.

Walking beside Payton, Gorgi’s fear began to consume him. Hoping, wishing, _begging_ , the scent they’ve been following wasn’t leading them towards Junia.

Payton growled under his breath at both Gorgi and their disadvantage. “I can't sense a fucking thing with this damn fog.”

“I wouldn't be surprised if that Glamour has something to do with it.” speculated Gorgi, eyes darted around windows of the buildings in a paranoid frenzy.

“Can they even do that?” Payton rose a brow at the terrifying thought.

Gorgi gulped easily. “Yeah but I heard each one's control is different. The clown controls weather and storms.”

 

“Fuck me.” Payton hissed at the realized how powerful these creatures may get. He hoped wrongfully it wasn't Junia manipulating their environment.

The conversation had concluded when Gorgi spotted a female figure appearing about ten feet before them out of thick air. He patted Payton frantically three times on the chest, prompting him to stare at a woman dressed in a cropped red-black tie dyed hoodie.

 

 

In fog dissolved and revealed the battle ready Junia. “Jackpot.” said Payton as he eyed Junia’s body more than needed.

Excited to inform his alpha about the find, Gorgi quickly fished out his phone. Relieved he wouldn’t have to go head-to-head with this villainous creature. “You’re dead once we get Gio here.” he bragged while fingers worked, fruitlessly.

Junia giggled, knowing her game began the moment they stepped into Neo-Derry. More than enjoying Gorgi’s frustration when the device wasn’t responding to command. “Kinda hard to do that when there’s no cell reception.” She said in a devilishly sweet tone and cunning smile. Head tilted to the side, pretending to be innocent.

A deep growl rumbled from Payton when realizing the woman indeed was controlling their environment. “You _dirty_ bitch, can’t fight without using your new Glamour powers? I knew even as a Lightworker you’d be shitless weak.”

 

_That was one too many ‘bitches’, don’t you think?_

 

With extraterrestrial speed, Junia bolted towards the wolves, aiming for Payton and his insane potty mouth. Raising her right leg, she spun to give it powerful momentum. Payton didn’t see the roundhouse kick coming until it was a blink away. A. Blink. He couldn’t even mumble a single fuck, damn or lawd Jesus before he flew straight into a store front window. The sound of glass shattering made Gorgi jolt, a buzzing in his ears muffled hearing as eyes begged for his friend that disappeared from sight to hurry the fuck up and stand. Fear paralyzing him to not retaliate.

Junia directed her attention onto Gorgi, who unknown to his pack member, panicked internally. And boy, did Junia love the whiff coming from him. The fear, his fear, smelt like steak on a grill smothered in BBQ sauce and seasoning salt. She inhaled, deeply, taking in a generous dose of the intoxicating scent. Golds couldn’t help but glow for a few moments. Moments that caused Gorgi’s flight responses to work and get his legs tripping and stumbling backwards to fruitlessly avoid her. His eyes unable to disconnect from her golds served as a critical distraction. She erected thick vines that snaked around his wrists and neck. Gorgi’s screams were like heavy metal high pitched vocals to her ears and not in a good way. The living greenery thickened and shape itself into medieval shackles, trapping the Beta wolf for him to witness first hand his comrades gruesome futuristic demise.

 

“ _Junia,” sang a demonic voice with a female tone in her head.  “let me out.”_

“No, I have this under control.” she answered aloud.

_“Oh come on! I want in on this action! You have no idea how many times I've imagined how to rip out their insides and go to town on them!”_

There wasn't a need to know, Junia had the exact daydreams. “Not a fucking chance, they took my family.”

A chilling giggle echoed. “Have no fear, I’ll get the deed done to your satisfaction!”

 

Junia sighed, knowing she wouldn’t be able to push off this entity for long. She’d been trying for days. Trying to retain the tiny pieces and portions of her humanity, only to be constantly reminded there wasn’t any. A sharp pain seized her chest. “But I’m scared.”

 

_“Of?”_

“You, of letting you in.”

 

The voice hummed, as if finding the woman’s words intriguing for a moment. _“But there is no need, I am your salvation. Let me be your savior. Let me burden your sins. I am darkness, you are light, and together, we’ll devour anyone who dare crosses us!”_

Anxiety began to settle as calmness reigned over Junia. The voice of her golden persona gave a way out the vicious cycle of guilt she’d been drowning in. Guilt that got them in this problem. A true Yin and Yang. “let me make one thing clear. You can have these two, but I get Giovanni.”

 

_The entity cackled like a hyena. “Sure thing Princess, it's a deal.”_

“Don’t call me that.”

 

Slightly over hearing bits and pieces of the conversation Junia seemed to be carrying on with herself, the daring Payton let out a laugh mixed into a wrathful howl. “That’s it!” he shouted while pulling himself from all the rubble, dusting off glass shards. Resurfacing as a werewolf covered in dark brown coarse fur, razor paws and burning amber eyes. “You’ll pay for that you fucking dirty loco bitch! I’m gonna make sure I get a good taste of that Lightworker shit before I end you!” taunted Payton, while he stepped back onto the road. A growl escaped when spotting Gorgi trapped in the vines.

 

“Payton man, you gotta get me the fuck out of this shit!”

“Try yourself!”

“I can’t! Everytime I struggle it tightens up like a damn python!”

He groaned. “Alright, alright, I’m coming, just keep your shit together.” He extracted claws and went to make his way towards Gorgi.

  


_“Loco, definitely but dirty?”_ The entity, displayed It’s wicked talents by summoning twenty feet spikes covered in smaller thorns, created from a dark, shiny metal, coated in poison to prevent Payton from reaching his companion. It let out a deep giggle, pleased between the mouth-watering fear and testosterone itching to be cut down.

 _“Oh no, I’m not dirty. Let me tell you about dirty.”_ Now that permission was granted, the persona began changing into its preferred appearance.  It started from the nails, an engulfing blackness, and dying hair in a snow white beginning at the tips.

 _“Dirty is what this fucking town will be once I’ve sliced through your stomach and decorate the street lights with your blood._ ”

They watched as all trace of Junia vanished after the demonic transformation: Pitch black skin that could fool the sun into setting, figure stretched and slender, fingers elongated into nightmarish claws, hair seemed to dance on its own. Eyes carried no human characteristics, only big, bright sockets of white to flash gold. And where her mouth should be, only discoloured razor teeth that were shown through either a wide triangle grin or a frown. Either one is deadly.

 _“And unfortunately for you worthless dead sacks, I enjoy devouring those who indulge in me._ ”

“Like hell am I gonna let a disgusting creature like you kill me!” Payton screamed through his chest, drops of thick saliva rained down both sides of his snout lined with canines.  

It snickered, an inhumanly long blackened finger curled, beckoning Payton to attack. _“Challenge accepted.”_

 

The wolf came charging bravely and blinded by anger towards It, shouting a battle cry and raising his claws. He wanted nothing more than the glory to rip this woman, thing, a new one. To be the one, like his friend, his new leader, to have bragging rights. To becomes a leader himself. The toxic masculinity of desiring domination and control, he could taste it. Too bad, he failed to sense this was all because of the mist, It’s mist. This mist is their secret weapon, a weapon used to manifest one's true intentions and craves. And boy oh boy, were these two morons hooked on the bait.

As It watched the humanized canine coming closer and closer, It wondered how should this go down? Slowly? To allow the emotions to intensify. Or quick? Decisions, decisions and so little time.

 

 _“Stop wasting time and finish these assholes off!”_ Ordered Junia. It chortled wickedly. Guess the choice was made, better make it fast or else the Little Princess might have a fit!

 

_This is for Arielle._

 

Payton didn’t nor couldn’t have seen It coming, It is just too superior. There was no chance at dodging such a strike to his windpipe. He could feel them, It’s nightmarish claws wiggling in his throat. One by one, bodily functions began to fail. First went the motor skills, making his body freeze. Then sense of touch went, no longer could he feel his fingers or toes, he felt heavy, like sleep ready to claim him. He fought against it, wanting to survive. No! He doesn’t want to _die_ ! Not like _this_ ! No! This is _not_ how it’s supposed to end! No! No! No! No!

But, it did. It was all over once It decapitated him fully, everything went black.

 

Gorgi screamed helplessly as Payton’s body flopped to the ground without a head. The blood gushed out like from those slasher films and didn’t seem real. Tears couldn’t stop falling as he realized that will be him soon, headless. Gorgi cursed and struggled, the vines tightened and tightened their hold. So tight, until _Pop!_ Like a red balloon. It giggled at the sound. The body twitched for a couple minutes, vines relaxed and retreated into slumber, as did the spikes.

 

_And that was for Adila._

 

Bringing a hand to It’s mouth, a long, slender tongue came out and coiled around a finger. A sweetly tangy flavour invaded all taste buds. It inhaled deeply, then sighed with allure, the taste of this fear gave a spark of pleasure. With each consumption of blood, It’s appearance reversed until Junia was the one sighing with satisfaction. But it was _not_ strong enough, the _secret ingredient_.  

 

_The next one will be for my brother._

 

Junia wasn’t sure how to feel about the experience, she did feel somewhat… calmer. No that’s not the word. Although anger still remained, the anxiety towards her other persona, her future guilt and crimes, lessened to almost nothing. It was not her hand that killed and it felt good. She took a moment to observe the aftermath of It’s brief rampage. Seemed tamed, maybe it was because she ordered a quick kill? Boy could she do with a nap.

 

“What should I call you?” Junia asked aloud, although she knew It could've heard the same words as a thought.

_“Pardon?”_

“Well, _He_ has a name, and I dislike the negative implications of _‘Glamour’_. So what do I call you?”

 

The persona snickered, like Junia should be well aware of the royalty in her mist. _“I am the one no being can have without punishment. I am The Widow, Eater of Tainted, The Soulless One and Spine de Rouge.”_

 

Junia would’ve whistled but can’t, she rolled her tongue instead. “What’s quite the title.”

_“Would a human name suffice?”_

“I might help.”

The voice remained silent for a few moments and said. _“Deca.”_

“Deca?”

_“Yes?”_

“As in December?”

_“Figure you like silly things like that. Do you dislike it?”_

Junia smiled as she morphed both hands into the demonic talons and dug claws into the severed heads of Gorgi and Payton. “No, I like it a lot actually.”

Deca chuckled. “ _Good because I wasn't going to change it.”_

 

 _Free_ , that’s the word.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Luke trembled with fear, fear that could melt your bones and scorn the insides. Fear awakened in him so deeply, his brain surrendered and body iced over. Fingers clung onto the hard arms of his chair, legs and thighs wouldn’t stop shaking. Green eyes remained wide and bright, unable to steer away from where the bloody display took place, even long after Junia had left.

No, that was not Junia! How could it be? But he saw everything! Saw when It was Junia, saw when that blackened creature consumed her lush coloured skin with It’s own vile pitchness. Saw how It clawed and devoured, like the eight legged creature It was.

Angel giggled, pleased that His plan was coming together so perfectly. “I know right? Awesome isn’t It? Gotta love a good Deadlight feasting. I haven’t seen one this good in forever.”

Luke heard what she said, but had difficulty processing the significance and underline meaning of every word. “What the fuck is this?”

“Your destiny duh! I said it already dummy.” She said while chewing her bubble gum gum obnoxiously loud.

“No!” Luke’s fingers balled into fists and managed to slam into the arms hard. “How the fuck can this be my destiny! Did you not see what happened?”

Propping up an elbow to rest her cheek in her palm, she sighed, almost sounding bored. “Of course I did, I do have eyes.”

Outraged, Luke shot up so fast he knocked over the chair. “Then why did you make me watch this? It’s sick and twisted!”

Brown eyes looked at him and what he saw gave him an increased dosage of fright because it wasn’t the colour of almonds he witnessed. All he saw was black. Dark, round, blackness.

 

“Because, we’re all puppets and pawns for _Them_.”

  


◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

  


Dimi huffed and puffed as deeply as he could. Arms shakily kept his body up and knees weren't in any better shape. Claws markings, digs and board-line shallow scratches ruined his Elfen gear. Exhaustion threatened hazels to remain in the darkness of desired sleep but fought it greatly.

He glanced to his left, Tacoma was on his hands and knees pants heavily. Looking straight ahead again, a wrathful Nolan kept taking aim at the still colossal Giovanni. Dimi could tell by his partner's slower motions and decline in accuracy Nolan was getting weaker.

“Junia, hurry.” he whispered the magic words. Series of grunts and coughing alerted Dimi to return attention onto Giovanni. Breath left him when hazels discovered Nolan was thrown and collided with Tacoma. Now both were down and out for the count.

Giovanni grinned with victory having took down two of three. Juiced up on testosterone, he howled, hoping the call would reach his brethren. “Come on Dimi! It’s just you and me now!”

Dimi tightened grip on his staff, realizing it was him next to battle this raging beast. “Pyro!” he shouted, summoning raining fire that Giovanni easily dodged. It was too late to cast another enchantment, the wolf was within range. Releasing the staff, he allowed flames to engulf fists and readied himself.

“Those little candle hands won’t do shit!” mocked Giovanni as he aimed for the elf in a punch.

Luckily, Dimi was able to side-step and avoid the hit. Giovanni spun and tried again, this time with a frenzy. Trying best to read the high speed movements, Dimi was doing fine until a hit was finally landed to the chest and he flew back ten feet. Twice now, he’d gotten the wind knocked out of him, not that it made it any easier to navigate. Dimi coughed and a little blood came out. Not good. And he can’t heal himself in this moment. Sitting up, breathing heavily like an asthmatic person, left him vulnerable.  

A toothy grin of satisfaction widened Giovanni’s mouth. “Fuck yes, this is how it fucking should’ve been! You on the ground panting like a bitch and me on top about to give the final blow.”

“That just sounded… like a bad porn summary.” Dimi said. Unsure if the dry joke was because it really did sound like that or the situation was deathly.

“You won’t be making jokes when your jaw is dislocated!” Giovanni riles his arm back, readying the final blow that never came. An eerie soft humming distracted the wolf’s train of action, it sounded like hundreds of chore children lolling a Christmas carol. Their surroundings slowly began to morph seamlessly from a downtown city street into a circus ring of hard dirt, yellow and red pitched tent, two high beams with a tight rope connecting the near tops and rows and rows of empty audience seats. “Motherfuck, not this shit.”

 

Dimi remained on the ground fearing this change of scenery wasn’t the female allied creature. “This is _not_ good.”

Tacoma was every bit of disoriented but lacked the extreme level of trembling as his flame. Confusion reigned over his mind, as did countless questions. His body was on high alert, almost unnerved, it bothered him greatly since he always kept composure.

“Holy mother of Shiva,” cussed Nolan as he gawked in shameless fright. “I thought she said this was a no clown zone!”

 

“I did.” said a voice without a distinct gender to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post both endings at the same time.  
> Aiming for April 17th!
> 
> And yes, the drawings are all done by me. I will be drawing certain scenes and placing them in chapters. i'll give an update on that as they come.


End file.
